Gerüchte
by Amunet
Summary: Yaoi; Story; Ein Gerücht geht unter den Z-Freunden um. Da Son Goku dem Gerücht keinen Glauben schenken kann, setzt er alles daran, um es zu widerlegen.
1. Gerüchte

Titel:                 Gerüchte

Paaring:            Verrate ich nicht. Aber ihr könnt es euch bestimmt schon denken. 

Inhalt:               Ein Gerücht geht unter den Z-Freunden um. Da Son Goku dem

                        Gerücht keinen Glauben schenken kann, setzt er alles daran, um es zu 

                        wiederlegen. 

Warnung:         Yaoi, Lemon

Widmung:        Meiner süßen Lavendel – weil sie immer für mich da ist *knuddel dich*

                        Toko1 und Hilda, weil beide einfach so toll sind, dann noch alle 

                        SKP-Leuts, weil das die beste Truppe überhaut ist und natürlich 

                        SweetGoku, Mellory, SSJSweety, AngelLilli, und all die anderen,

                        die mir immer so liebe Reviews schreiben.

Disclaimer:       Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unendgeldlichen 

                        Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen. 

~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*

**Gerüchte...**

Kapitel 1

„Hast du schon gehört?"

„Was denn?"

„Na das mit Vegeta?"

„Du meinst, dass was Bulma...?"

„Ja. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Nein. Wobei, vielleicht beim kämpfen..."

„Denkst du, Goku könnte auch?"

„Ach woher. Bei Kuririn ist doch auch alles..."

„Ich finde, das geschieht diesem arroganten Ekelprinzen recht. Du nicht?"

„Genau! Seine Hoheit ist Mr. Impo..."

„Was quatscht ihr da?" Erschrocken drehten sich C18 und Chichi um. Kuririn stand zusammen mit Goku in der Tür. Die beiden Kämpfer waren gerade vom Angeln zurück gekommen. Jeder von ihnen trug einen mindestens 2 Zentner schweren Riesenfisch im Arm. Neugierig, was ihre Weiber wohl zu tratschen hatten, blickten sie die Frauen an. Beim Lästern ertappt errötete Chichi aufs heftigste, während C18 genauso relaxt reinblickt, wie sonst auch. „Also was ist jetzt?," wiederholte Kuririn seine Frage. Und Goku, unschuldig wie ein Lämmchen, blinzelte von einem zum anderen. 

„Hat euch Bulma noch nichts erzählt?" Ein kameradschaftlicher Blick und schon ertönte ein gleichzeitiges „Nein." von den Kriegern. 

„Also ich weiß ja nicht..." 

„Chichi, jetzt sag schon," fing Goku hibbelig zu betteln an. 

„Ja, also weißt du..."

C18 unterbrach das Gestammel ihrer Freundin:„Vegeta ist impotent!"

*~°~*

Drei Tage später. Es war Mitternacht. Goku lag im Bett neben seiner Frau, die bereits tief und fest schlief. Er konnte nicht einschlafen. Das war eines der wenigen Male in seinem Leben, dass er Probleme beim Einschlafen hatte. Was war heute anders als sonst? Er hatte den ganzen Tag trainiert. Hatte mit Goten zusammen Hausaufgaben gemacht (weil Chichi kochen musste) und jede Menge gegessen hatte er auch. Also, was fehlte ihm dann? Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ihm auffiel was es war. Vegeta. Seit diesem dummen Gespräch von C18 und Chichi, musste Goku ständig an Vegeta denken. Sehr zum Erstaunen seiner Freunde war Goku durch die Eröffnung von Vegetas Impotenz nicht schockiert oder belustigt gewesen. Nein, es war sogar schlimmer. Da stand ein ausgewachsener Saiyajin, Vater zweier Söhne und erklärte allen ernstes, er wisse nicht was das sei. Zuerst dachten alle Goku mache einen Scherz, doch sie irrten sich. Und als man ihm erklärt hatte, was es mit „Impotenz" auf sich hatte, hatte er es nicht glauben wollen. Vegeta und impotent? Wie sollte das funktionieren? Er hatte doch Trunks gezeugt. Die Anderen mussten sich einfach täuschen. Doch, wenn nicht? Für Vegeta, der immer so stolz durch die Welt blickte, war das bestimmt eine große Belastung. Seit Goku, Bulma kannte, war es dies das erste Mal, dass er so etwas wie Groll gegen die Intelligenzbestie verspürte. Man tratschte so was, doch nicht einfach rum! Chichi hatte ihm erzählt das Vegeta nicht Zeugungsunfähig war, sondern eher das Problem vorlag, dass er – wie hatte sie es ausgedrückt –  „keinen hochbekam". Nein, Goku konnte und wollte das nicht glauben. Der Prinz war die Ausgeburt an Gesundheit, Stress konnte er auch keinen haben. Es musste irgendetwas anderes sein. Oder Bulma log. Aber auch diesen Gedanken verwarf der junge Saiyajin sofort wieder. Bulma würde so etwas gemeines nicht tun. Das war nicht ihre Art. Zerknirscht, weil er immer noch nicht schlafen konnte, schlich sich Goku in die Küche. 

Der Kühlschrank war fast bist zum Bersten gefüllt. Leise, um seine Familie nicht zu wecken, holte Goku zuerst den gekochten Schinken, dann den Gauda, Senf, Ketschup, Majo, Gurken und eine halbe Hähnchenkeule aus dem Kühlschrank. Er griff zum Regal, wo das Weißbrot lag und schmierte sich ein „kleines" Sandwich a'la Saiyajinart. Gerade als er fertig war und mit Sabber im Mundwinkel in seinen schiefen Turm beißen wollte, sah er Gohan im Türrahmen stehen. „Hi Dad." 

„Hi Gohan, kannst du auch nicht schlafen?"

„Nein. Gibst du mir was ab?"

„Klar." Um es für sich und seinen Sohn einfacher zu machen, halbierte Goku das Mega-Sandwich der Länge nach.

„Magst du auch was zum runterspülen?" Goku, der schon mampfte nickte nur zustimmend, um gleich darauf dankbar ein großes Glas Milch von Gohan entgegen zu nehmen. Vater und Sohn schwiegen, während des Verzehrs. Die einzigen Geräusche, die man wahrnehmen konnte, waren das Knirschen ihrer Kiefer und das Schlucken der gekauten Bisse.

„Vater?"

„Hm?" 

„Als du Mutter kennen gelernt hast... Nein, wann hast du... woran hast du gemerkt, das Mutter die Richtige für dich ist?" Überrascht blickte Goku seinem ältesten Sprössling in die Augen. Seit wann, beschäftigte Gohan sich mit so was? Ob der Junge verliebt war?

„Weißt du Gohan, das ist gar nicht so einfach. Deine Mutter und ich haben geheiratet, weil ich es ihr versprochen hatte. Aber das war keine Liebe. Erst im Laufe der Jahre, lernte ich sie wirklich zu schätzen." 

„Ah."

„Was bedrückt dich denn?" 

„Weißt du Dad, da gibt es jemanden, den ich sehr gerne mag, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das Liebe ist. Ich fühle mich wohl in seiner Nähe zu sein. Und es macht mich glücklich, wenn ich ihn sehe, doch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er für mich das Gleiche empfindet."

„Hast du demjenigen denn schon mal gesagt, was du fühlst?" Entsetzt starrte Gohan, seinen Vater an. „Nein! Das kann ich nicht. Ich... ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er mich von sich stößt." 

„Aber wenn du es nicht riskierst, wird du es nie erfahren. Kannst du damit Leben?" Nachdenklich geworden, trübten sich Gohans Augen. Aus diesem Blickwinkel hatte er es noch nie betrachtet. Vielleicht sollte er doch mal alles auf eine Karte setzen. Alles oder nichts. So hieß es doch immer. Seine Zweifel waren jedoch noch zu groß und so beschloss er innerlich für sich, noch zu warten. Sich erst einmal sicher zu werden. 

„Danke Dad. Und warum kannst du nicht schlafen?" Son Goku wurde plötzlich rot. Er konnte seinem Sohn doch nicht sagen. Ich kann nicht schlafen, weil ich an die Potenz von Vegeta denke unvorstellbar. 

„Ähm na ja... äh weißt du..."

„Geht's um Vegeta?"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich hab Gerüchte gehört." 

„Was für Gerüchte?" 

„Goten hat es vorgestern gesagt. Vegeta soll impotent sein. Ich glaub er hat es von Trunks."

„Und woher weiß es Trunks? So eine Information ist doch nichts für Kinder."

„Trunks muss wohl einen Streit von Bulma und Vegeta belauscht haben. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher." Ratlos zuckte Gohan mit den Schultern. 

„Und denkst du, da ist was dran?" Kurz mustere der Sohn den Vater und dann grinste er. 

„Tja weißt du, wenn wir Frauen wären, müssten wir das glatt mal testen." 

„Nani?"

Gohan rollte die Augen. „Ihn verführen!"

„Ah! Und warum kann das nur eine Frau?"

In Ordnung, der Halbsaiyajin war jetzt kurz vorm umkippen. So naiv konnte selbst sein Vater nicht sein. Oder doch? Das war doch zum aus der Haut fahren. Hatte Chichi Goku in all den langen Jahren ihrer Ehe nichts beigebracht? „Würdest du mit Piccolo oder Vegeta das machen wollen, was du mit Mutter getan hast, um uns Kinder zu zeugen?" Erleichtert stellte Gohan fest, dass sein Vater den Sachverhalt wohl verstanden hatte – seine knallrote Gesichtsfarbe - ließ zumindest auf diesen Schluss schließen. „Dad, ich gehe jetzt wieder ins Bett. Ist ja schon spät... muss morgen früh raus. Gute Nacht."

Verdutz blieb Son Goku in der Küche zurück. Wie sollte er nach dieser Information je wieder schlafen können? Von alleine wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass man auch mit Männern intim werden konnte. Bei der Vorstellung es mit Piccolo zu tun schauderte es ihn, aber beim Gedanken an Vegeta, bebte sein Herz. Vielleicht war es ja genau das, was ihn am Prinzen immer so irritierte. Von dem komischen Gefühl getrieben jemand könne seine Gedanken lesen so lange er im Haus war, ging er nach draußen. Die frische Luft streifte ihn und verursachte ihm Gänsehaut, da er nur eine Boxershorts trug. Er spazierte einige Meter, bis er zu einem großen Baum kam, wo er sich niederließ. Die Nacht war rabenschwarz, aber wunderschön. Hin und wieder konnte er zwischen den dunklen Wolken einzelne Sterne am Himmel ausmachen. Doch schnell kehrte sein Geist zu Vegeta zurück. Goku schloss seine Augen, stellte sich das Gesicht des anderen Saiyajins vor und wie er ihn küssen würde. Anfangs fand er die Vorstellung komisch, doch entwickelte sie, je öfter er verschiedene Kussvarianten ausprobierte, mehr Anklang bei ihm. So sehr, dass er auf einmal sein zum Leben erwachtes Glied bemerkte. Fasziniert von der eigenen Erektion griff Goku in seine Hose. Sämtliche sexuellen Gedanken, die er sonst von seiner Frau hegte, projizierte der Krieger auf Vegeta. Es war Vegeta, den er gedanklich küsste, ihn entkleidete und mit den Lippen liebkoste. Es war Vegetas weiche Haut, deren Geruch männlichherb in seiner Nase kitzelte und es war auch Vegeta der unter diesen Berührungen stöhnte. Son Goku wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Noch nie hatte er so eine animalische Lust empfunden. Ihm war, als würden sämtliche Orgasmen seines Lebens sich bündeln und in einem einzigen großen Aufschrei aus ihm entweichen. Der Saiyajin schrie, schrie wie nie zu vor in seinem Leben vor Lust auf. Erschöpft, matt und die Nachbeben immer noch spürend, blieb der stärkste Mann der Erde liegen. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, schlummerte er inmitten der freien Natur ein. 

*~°~*

Weitere Tage vergingen. Tage in denen Son Goku sich Nachts heimlich aus dem Haus schlich. Jedesmal fand sein Weg unter „seinem" Baum ein Ende. Er befriedigte sich umgeben von der Natur. Befriedigte sich an einem erotischen Wachtraum mit Vegeta. Je mehr Träume er sich ausdachte, um so gieriger wurde sein Verlangen nach dem Prinzen. Oft stellte er sich vor, dass er einfach in den Gravitationsraum ging und Vegeta brutal an die Wand drückte, ihn dann küsste und die heiße Gegenwehr genoss. Durch diese verführerischen Visionen seiner Naivität beraubt, wurde Goku klar, dass seine Begierde nicht normal war. So sehr er aber auch dagegen ankämpfte, er konnte dem Drang nicht mehr wiederstehen. Er wollte Vegeta. 

„Son Goku Schatz kommst du? Goten wartet schon im Auto auf uns."

„Oh Chichi, warum müssen wir mit dem Auto fahren? Ich kann uns doch teleportieren."

„NEIN. Können wir nicht einmal etwas machen, wie normale Menschen auch?"

„Mhm... wenn du meinst..." Murrend band sich Goku die Krawatte, die Chichi ihm gerichtet hatte. Heute war Bulmas Geburtstag und Chichi bestand drauf, dass sämtliche Son's mit gingen. Goku wäre am liebsten zu Hause geblieben. Schon die Vorstellung Vegeta ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen, nachdem er sich über eine Woche lang, gedanklich an ihm vergangen hatte, ließ Goku Unbehagen den Rücken rauf und runter laufen. Die Fahrt dauerte nicht sonderlich lange, schließlich hatte ihr Auto dank Bulma einiges mehr an Geschwindigkeit drauf, als jeder Standartwagen. Unruhig rutschte Goku auf seinem Sitz hin und her, was einiges Gezeter von Seiten seiner Ehefrau verursachte – er war es ja auch der den Wagen lenkte. Goten und Gohan beäugten das angespannte Verhältnis ihrer Eltern fasziniert. Ihr Vater benahm sich schon ziemlich komisch. Endlich bei der Capsule angekommen, war es Goten, der das Auto als erster verließ. Ein Flitzebogen war Dreck dagegen. Und noch bevor er die Haustür erreicht hatte, stürmte ihm ein mindestens ebenso ungestümer Trunks entgegen. 

„Goten."

„Trunks." 

„Komm mit, ich muss dir was zeigen." Schon hatte Trunks Goten an der Hand gepackt und mit ins Haus gezogen. Das Poltern, als die Beiden die Treppe hoch rannten, konnte man in der halben Capsule Corp. hören. 

„Was war das denn?" Gohan blickte ziemlich verdutzt seinem kleinen Bruder nach. 

„Keine Ahnung." Chichi war offensichtlich genauso ratlos wie die anderen auch. Ein allgemeines Kopfschütteln folgte und der Rest der Familie betrat die Capsule Corp. 

„Ich bin hier hinten," ertönte Bulmas Ruf zwei Zimmer weiter. Der Stimme folgend, fanden sich die Son's in einem großen, festlich geschmückten Raum wieder. „Hallo ihr, wir feiern heute hier. Im botanischen Garten finden gerade Umbauten statt und da dachte ich wir gehen in dieses Zimmer. Gefällt es euch?"

„Es ist sehr schön," antworte Chichi sofort. Der Luxus, den die Freundin besaß, verzauberte die Tochter des Rinderteufels immer wieder aufs neue. Mit jedem Besuch wurde ihr Drang nach Hause zu gehen geringer. Am liebsten hätte sie es sich in dieser wohlhabenden Pracht für den Rest ihres Lebens gemütlich gemacht. Doch leider... leider war sie mit Son Goku verheiratet, dem wohl Faulsten aller Krieger. Der Saiyajin dachte noch nicht mal dran, Unterhalt für seine Familie zu verdienen. Außer Essen und Kämpfen hatte er keine Interessen. Chichi fragte sich immer wieder, warum sie diesen Mann geheiratet hatte, wo sie doch so verschieden waren. Bulmas Stimme riss sie jedoch aus ihren unangenehmen Gedanken. 

„Ah Son Goku, Vegeta hat gesagt, du sollst schon mal in sein Zimmer gehen – er möchte dir etwas zeigen."

„Nani?" Der junge Krieger war erstaunt, er war noch nie in Vegetas Zimmer gewesen.

„Frag mich nicht. Ich glaube es hat etwas mit euerem Saiyajinsein zu tun. Aber er wollte mir nichts verraten." Bulma schüttelte ihren blauhaarigen Kopf und widmete sich weiter den Dekorationsarbeiten. 

Mit gemischten Gefühlen verabschiedete sich Son Goku und ging die Treppe rauf. Auch wenn er Vegetas private Räume noch nie betreten hatte, so wusste er doch wo sie waren. Wie oft hatte er seine neugierigen Blicke auf diese Türen gerichtet. Wie oft hatte er sich gefragt, was der Prinz wohl verstecken würde. In seiner Phantasie hatte sich der Krieger schon alles mögliche ausgedacht. Blutrote Wände voller Waffen oder eine eiskalte sterile Umgebung. Der stolze Saiyajin war so schwer einzuschätzen. Nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts, hatte Son Goku auf diesen Anblick vorbereitet. Ihm war, als hätte er eine fremde Welt betreten. Die Wände waren absolut schwarz, waren das überhaut Wände? Son Goku war es, als hätte er seine Füße in mitten des Weltalls gesetzt. Seine Füße standen zwischen verschiedenen Planeten, die in unterschiedlichen Farben, Formen und Größen zu existieren schienen. In der Mitte des Raumes (sofern Son Goku es so abschätzen konnte) war ER. Der röteste Planet, den er je gesehen hatte. Instinktiv wusste er, dass dies Vegeta-sei war. Die runde formschöne Kugel strahlte so viel Stolz und Energie aus, dass ihm bewusst wurde, weshalb der Prinz so stolz auf seinen Planeten war. Fasziniert ging er auf dem Planeten zu. Seine rechte Hand machte sich selbstständig und berührte das leuchtende Objekt – da verlosch es. Der Zauber verschwand und Son Goku fand sich in einem normalen, schlichten Zimmer wieder. „Hat's dir gefallen?" Vegetas Stimme vervollständigte die Ernüchterung.

„Was war das Vegeta?"

„Vegeta-sei."

„Ich wusste es." 

„Natürlich wusstest du es. Wir Saiyajin werden schon mit den Erinnerungen an unseren Planeten geboren."

„Nein, du verstehst nicht..."

„Baka, selbstverständlich verstehe ich – du meinst deinen Gedächtnisverlust als Kind." Peinlich berührt, weil der Andere in so schnell durchschaut hatte, blickte der Krieger auf den Boden. Wieso war Vegeta immer so gemein zu ihm? Er konnte doch auch nichts dafür, dass er stärker war. 

„Und warum habe ich mich eben an das erinnert? Ich hatte noch nie Erinnerungen an meine Zeit vor der Erde."

„Das ist kein normales Gerät."

„Nein?"

„Nein! Dieser Apparat ist so konfiguriert, dass er den Saiyajins zu Meditationszwecken dient." Gelassen ignorierte Vegeta Son Gokus hochgeschnellte Augenbrauen. „Er aktiviert oder besser gesagt stimuliert die Gehirnzellen von uns Saiyajins. Normalerweise wird er auch..." ein Räuspern folgte, „na ja egal, dass war es eigentlich nicht, was ich dir zeigen wollte." Gespannt wie ein kleines Kind folgten Son Gokus Blicke Vegeta. Er war neugierig und es drängte ihn danach mehr über den Apparat zu erfahren, wusste aber, dass es unmöglich war, mehr aus Vegeta herauszulocken. Stattdessen gingen seine Gedankenstränge eigene Wege. Wege, die beim Betrachten von Vegetas hübscher Statur an verbotenen Dingen hängen blieben. Eine leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht. 

„Hier, das habe ich bei meinen alten Sachen gefunden." 

„Was ist das?" Ratlos blicke er auf das kleine, kostbar verzierte Kästchen, dass Vegeta ihm eben in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Da drin sind Speicherchips. Sie sind wohl von unseren Vätern." 

„Du kanntest meinen Vater?"

„Könnte man so sagen."

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"

„Du hast ja nie danach gefragt." 

„Und warum gibst du sie mir ausgerechnet jetzt?"

„Ich... ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, weil es mir gerade so eingefallen ist." Die zwei Saiyajin blickten sich an. Keiner wusste was noch zu sagen gewesen wäre. Anscheinend hatten sie eine gemeinsame, wenn auch sehr kleine Vergangenheit. Son Goku wandte sich gerade ab und wolle wieder zu den Anderen gehen, als: „Kakarott, du wirst die Chips nicht mitnehmen. Niemand außer dir darf sie sehen und wenn du sie siehst nur in meinem Zimmer. Ist das klar?"

„Warum?" 

„Das wirst du wissen, wenn du die Chips gesehen hast." Dem unnachgiebigen Blick Vegetas standhaltend nickte der Jüngere. Ihm war es recht. So hatte er nicht nur die Gelegenheit mehr über seine Vergangenheit und das Leben auf Vegeta-sei zu erfahren, nein ihm wurde so die Chance geboten in Vegetas Nähe zu sein und seinen heimlich ausgeheckten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. 

*~°~*

            Fortsetzung folgt.... 

*grins* Ich hoffe euch hat meine FanFic gefallen und würde mich mega über Kommis freuen. Kritik und Drohungen sind selbstverständlich auch erlaubt. ^^ 


	2. Begegnungen

Titel: Gerüchte

Paaring: Vegeta X Goku 

Inhalt: Ein Gerücht geht unter den Z-Freunden um. Da Son Goku dem Gerücht keinen Glauben schenken kann, setzt er alles daran, um es zu wiederlegen. Und wird ihm das mysteriöse Kästchen, das Vegeta ihm überreicht einen Weg zeigen?

Warnung: Yaoi und früher oder später (eher früher **:P**) gibt's es auch ein Lemon ^^

Widmung: Meiner süßen Lavendel – weil sie immer für mich da ist *knuddel dich*  Und dem kompletten SKP-Team – Ihr seid die Besten. Und natürlich widme ich die Story all meinen lieben und treuen Reviewern. ^^ 

Ein extra dickes Dankeschön geht an Hilda, weil sie die Arme ist, die meine Geschichten betalesen muss und weil sie ein grandioses Schreibgenie ist. Falls ihr Hildas Story's noch nicht kennt – sofort lesen! ^^ *Hilda ganz doll knuddelt*

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unendgeldlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen. 

~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*~~°~~~*

@ SSJSweety: Danke für dein Kommi *knuddel* Ich hoffe das neue Kap. gefällt dir. ^^

@ Lavendel: Hällöchen mein Schatz. *dir ein küsschen gibt* *ggg* Oha deinem Kommi merkt man total an, dass du mich viel zu gut kennst. ^^° Aber glaub mir, ich werde in dieser Story noch dafür Sorgen, dass ich dich öfters überrasche und Geta impotent.. also ich bitte dich... *ggg*

@ Mink: Danke für dein Kommi. Tut mir leid, dass du so lange warten musstest. *gomen*

@ Sira-Chan: *ggg* Vielen Dank für dein Review freut mich echt total das dir meine FanFic's gefallen. ^____^  Das ich dir Reviews geschrieben hab ist doch klaro. Ich gehöre ja auch zu denen die öfters nicht ans Kommi schreiben denken *sich dafür schämt* Aber ich versuche mich zu bessern. ^^ Bin schon gespannt wie dir dieser Teil gefällt. *smile*

@ Schnuckiputz: Hi Kleines *knuddel dich*  ^^ Danke für dein Review und ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim lesen. ^_____^ 

@ Mangafan: Danke für dein liebes Kommi. *ggg* Das dir der Projektor gefällt verstehe ich. Auch einen haben will... *snief* Was die Speicherchips angeht.. na ja da musst du weiterlesen. ^^

@ Kokoro: Vielen Dank für dein Review. ^^ Du findest es ist viel passiert im 1. Kap?! Recht hast du ja. *g* Vielleicht beruhigt es dich ja, dass ich die Storyline jetzt ein bisschen langsamer angehen lassen möchte. Ich versuche nämlich mich von meinen heißgeliebten Kurzgeschichten weg zu bewegen zu längeren FanFictions. (ich muss an meinem schriftstellerischen Durchhaltevermögen arbeiten. ^^°)  Zu deinen Fragen mag ich noch nicht viel sagen, nur so viel: Möhrchen wird Geta definitiv nichts (nichts schlimmes) antun, weil „Gerüchte" etwas lustiges werden soll. ^^  

@ Nijin: *Ni-chan erst mal knuddelt* Freut mich das dir meine FanFic gefällt. *lach* Verrat mir was du von diesem Teil hältst und hey, was machen eigentlich deine FanFic's? Ich warte auf die Fortsetzungen... 

UND JETZT VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN und... Entschuldigung, dass ihr so lange warten musstet... *Gomen* 

**_Gerüchte..._**

**__**

Kapitel 2 

Rastlos wanderte Vegeta durch den Gravitationsraum. Ihm war nicht zum Trainieren zumute. Trotz megaschlechter Laune, konnte er seine Aggressionen nicht im Kampf rauslassen. Er fühlte sich unruhig. Seit Bulmas Geburtstag, der schon zwei lange Wochen her war, hatte er nichts mehr von Kakarott gehört. Vegeta hatte angenommen, dass sein Rivale nun täglich kommen würde, doch er hatte sich geirrt. „Baka!" Der Kriegerprinz fluchte vor sich hin. Kapierte der Jüngere denn nicht, wie wichtig ihm die Speicherchips waren? Ratlos und vor allem wütend stampfte Vegeta zurück in sein Zimmer. Kurz legte er sich aufs Bett, doch er konnte nicht liegen. Er musste irgendetwas tun. Mürrisch durchwühlte er seinen Kleiderschrank, bis er endlich nach einem guten Dutzend Kampfanzüge auf seine „normalen" Klamotten stieß. Eilig schlüpfte er in seine schwarze, enge Jeans die nur Knöpfe hatte. Den obersten Knopf ließ er offen, nicht weil die Hose sonst zu eng wäre sondern, weil er das Gefühl mochte nicht so brav zu sein. Danach streifte er sich sein neustes Hemd über. Es war aus einem ungewöhnlich fließenden und weichem Gewebe. Vegeta hatte Bulma gehört wie sie sagte, dass das Hemd aus einer besonderen, extrem teueren Seide war. Und das sanfte Blau stand ihm ausgezeichnet, wie er sich selbst, nach einem Blick in den Spiegel, zugestand. Männer und ganz besonders Prinzen, sollten sich ein wenig Eitelkeit gönnen. Bei Vegeta kam dieser Luxus jedoch ziemlich kurz. Er war ein stolzer Krieger und keine männliche Modepuppe. Unter Freezers Regiment hatte er sich nie Gedanken über sein Aussehen gemacht. Wann waren ihm solche Dinge überhaupt in den Sinn gekommen? Vegeta wusste es nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Schnell zog er noch seine Schuhe (keine Socken, die konnte er nicht leiden) an und verschwand ohne sich abzumelden, durch das Fenster in Richtung Stadt. 

Drei Stunden wanderte Vegeta schon durch die Stadt. Sie war laut, stinkend und vor allem nervend. Es missfiel dem Prinzen, doch es war eindeutig besser, als zu Hause zu versauern. Neben dem ganzen Ärger wegen Kakarott, hatte er seinen Streit mit Bulma vom Vorabend fast vergessen. Als er jedoch einen kleinen Mann sah, der von seiner Frau auf offener Straße beschimpft wurde, fiel er ihm wieder ein. So etwas würde er der Erfinderin niemals durchgehen lassen. Keine Frau durfte ihn so demütigen. Unwillkürlich knurrte er. Die blauhaarige Schönheit hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, seine Männlichkeit in Frage zu stellen. „Vegeta bitte schlaf doch heute endlich mal wieder mit mir." Ihre bettelnden Augen, ihre drängende Stimme. Fast hätte der Saiyajin nachgegeben, doch er konnte nicht. Wollte nicht. Die Reaktion von Bulma war die Gleiche, wie die der letzten drei Monate. „Du Arschloch! Warum vögelst du nicht mit mir? Gefalle ich dir nicht? Hast du eine andere? REDE ENDLICH MIT MIR!" Vegeta aber blieb stumm. Was hätte er ihr auch sagen sollen? Das er keine Lust und kein Interesse hatte mit der Mutter seines Sohnes ins Bett zu gehen? Immer ließ er sie brüllen, bis sie heißer wurde. Wenn sie dann den Tränen nahe war, war er fast versucht zu erklären, was mit ihm los war, aber er war zu stolz. Manchmal hasste er sich selbst für seinen Starrsinn. „Ist es ein körperliches Problem?" Schockiert hatten sich Vegetas onyxfarbene Augen geöffnet. Jetzt kam sie schon wieder mit der Leier. Wie oft sollte er ihr noch sagen, dass er NICHT IMPOTENT war. „Vegeta ich... wir könnten dir helfen... es gibt Medikamente... du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen. Chichi hat gesagt, dass Son Goku auch schon mal nicht hochgekommen ist." 

„HALLO! Ich will so etwas gar nicht hören!" Schlimm genug, dass Bulma ihn verdächtigte, aber jetzt auch noch mit Kakarott anzufangen?! Außerdem konnte er sich ziemlich gut vorstellen, weshalb sein Konkurrent bei dieser Ehefrau keinen Ständer bekam. Schon alleine diese extrem quengelnde und schrille Stimme, verursachte dem Prinzen ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen im Magen. Er wollte um keinen Preis der Welt wissen, wie sich Chichi im Bett anstellte und was noch schlimmer wäre, wie ihr Stöhnen klang. Vegeta erschauderte dank der grusligen Vorstellung. Plötzlich machte es Rumps. „AU." Irgendwer hatte ihn umgerannt. Zornig wie Rumpelstilzchen richtete er sich auf und wollte den Idioten, der es gewagt hatte ihn zu berühren so richtig schön anschnauzen, doch: „Kakarott?" 

*~°~*

„Bitte sehr die Herren." Klackernd stellte die Bedienung den zwei Saiyajin ihr Mineralwasser und die drei Stück Kuchen pro Person vor die Nase. Nach dem Zusammenstoß, hatten sie beschlossen in ein Cafe zu gehen. Die Krieger sahen sich außerhalb eines Trainingkampfes selten und dass sie sich zufällig in der Stadt, alleine ohne keifende Weiber trafen, war das erste Mal. Son Goku fing unverzüglich an zu essen. Er hatte Hunger und war mindestens genauso schlecht drauf wie Vegeta, nur dass er es sich nicht so anmerken ließ. Ein Zuckerschub würde seine Laune beträchtlich steigern. 

„Wieso bist du nicht vorbei gekommen?" Fast hätte er sich verschluckt, obwohl er mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte.

„Ich konnte nicht. Chichi sie..."

„Ja?" Vegeta war sehr interessiert, was sich das Weib nun wieder ausgedacht hatte. 

„Sie hat mir verboten dich zu treffen." 

„Oh Wunder sie hat sich mal was neues einfallen lassen," antworte Vegeta zynisch. 

Goku ging darauf nicht wirklich ein. „Sie hat mir einen Job besorgt." 

„Wieso denn das?"

„Sie meinte ich faulenze zu viel und wir bräuchten das Geld." 

Der Prinz brummte abfällig dazwischen.

 „Sie.. ich glaube sie ist eifersüchtig auf Bulma. Sie hätte auch gerne ein Leben in Luxus und ich kann es ihr nicht bieten. Deshalb... deshalb versucht sie nach wie vor mich zu ändern." 

„Kakarott, auch wenn ich dich nicht leiden kann - bleib wie du bist. Lass dich nicht von dieser Schnepfe unterdrücken. Du bist ein Krieger, du bist ein echter Mann, also zeig ihr wo der Hammer hängt." 

*~°~*

„Zeig ihr wo der Hammer hängt? Etwas blöderes hätte ich ihm gar nicht sagen können," Vegeta schimpfte mit sich selbst. Gerade war er das Gespräch mit Kakarott, von vor ein paar Stunden durchgegangen und ihm war aufgefallen, was für einen Unsinn er gelabert hatte. „Der Hammer hängt.." Kopfschütteln. Vegeta hatte sich wie ein Idiot benommen, aber wenigstens wusste er jetzt, weshalb Kakarott ihn nicht besucht hatte. Vollständig beschwichtigt war er aber erst, als er erfuhr, dass der Jüngere seinen Job als Bürobote gerade verloren hatte. Irgendwie hatte er wohl ein halbes Büro verwüstet, bei dem Versuch einer Angestellten das Kopiergerät zu richten. Kakarott hatte erzählt, dass er dem Gerät einen kleinen Schlag hatte geben sollen... Tja dummerweise, war der Schlag dann doch ein ganz, ganz, ganz klein wenig zu fest gewesen. Saiyajins waren einfach nicht gut im Umgang mit so schwächlicher Gerätschaft. Vegeta hatte mitten im Cafe einen Lachanfall bekommen, was die beschämte Röte von Kakarott nur noch mehr vertieft hatte. Für morgen waren die Zwei verabredet. Die erste Sitzung würde beginnen. Mulmig war es Vegeta schon, schließlich ging es in erster Linie um seine Vergangenheit. Eine Vergangenheit, die er mit Bardock, Kakarotts Vater, bis zu einem bestimmten Grad teilte. 

Seufzend öffnete der Prinz die Türe zu seinem privaten Badezimmer. In der Capsule Corporation hatte fast jedes Zimmer, ein eigenes Bad. Vegetas Bad war jedoch seinen Bedürfnissen angepasst worden und hatte so einige Extras mehr, als ein normales, menschliches Badezimmer. Obwohl Bulma neugierig war, hatte bis jetzt nur Trunks diesen Raum sehen dürfen. Es war Vegetas Geschenk zu Trunks 4. Geburtstag gewesen. Seitdem badete der Halbsaiyajin gelegentlich im väterlichen Bad. Was Vegeta jedoch nicht wusste war, dass der 8-Jährige keine Probleme damit hatte auch Goten mitzunehmen. Der Raum war groß, fast so groß wie das eigentliche Zimmer. Die Wände waren mit großen weißen Fliesen, komplett verlegt. Die Badewanne hatte die Ausmaße eines kleinen Pools und war rund. Die Armaturen waren vergoldet und der Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing, war kein irdischer. Auf einigen Erkundungstouren durch das Weltall, hatte Vegeta dieses edle Teil entdeckt. Der Händler vom Basar hatte keinerlei Ahnung, was er da hatte und verkaufte es dem Prinzen für einen Spottpreis. Innerlich hatte seine Königlichkeit triumphiert. Mit seinem Pokerface war er ein guter Verhandlungspartner. Der Spiegel, obwohl damals total dreckig gewesen, war so viel Wert, dass drei Dutzend von solchen Händlern niemals wieder arbeiten mussten. Es war ein Überbleibsel hoher saiyanischer Kunst. Doch das Besondere daran war, dass dieser Spiegel einst Vegeta no Ou – dem verlorenen König Vegeta-Sei gehört hatte. Es war wohl Schicksal, dass der Sohn Jahrzehnte später diesen Fund machte. Wer immer in diesen silbernen See blicken mochte, würde Weisheit erfahren. Es war jedoch der genetische Code der Königsfamilie, der das Wissen absoluter Macht übermittelte. Und dieses Wissen stand in direktem Zusammenhang mit den Speicherchips. 

„Badewasser!" Vegeta sagte nur dieses einfache Wort und wie von Zauberhand, drehten sich die Griffe des Wasserhahns und gluckernd lief das warme Nass in die Wanne. Es folgten noch weiter Instruktionen. Dann waren verschiedene Exsensen im Bottich, die ihren verführerischen Duft durch den Raum ausbreiteten. Nachdem er sich entkleidet hatte, ließ sich Vegeta träge in das optimal abgestimmte Badewasser tauchen. Sofort hüllte ihn die wohlige Wärme ein und die Düfte, die ihn schon vorher mit ihrem Aroma verzaubert hatten, drangen mit einer solchen Intensivität in sein Gehirn ein, dass sie fast wie eine Droge wirkten. Einige Minuten genoss er mit geschlossenen Augen, diesen nassen Wahnsinn. Und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, gab er einen letzten Befehl an den Computer. Wie jedes Mal fasziniert, betrachtete Vegeta das Ausmaß seines Kommandos. Das eben noch strahlend hell schimmernde Badezimmer, verschwamm in einem dunklen blauen Ton. Sterne tauchten am künstlichen Himmelszelt auf. Sträucher, Gräser, Blumen und sogar Bäume modellierten sich aus dem Nichts. Dort wo Vegeta sich in der Wanne befand, war keine Wanne mehr. Die holografische Projektion hatte an ihrer statt, einen klaren Teich erscheinen lassen, dessen Wasser von einem kleinen sprudelndem Wasserfall kam. Vogelgezwitscher erklang leise in der Stille der Nacht. Vollkommen entspannt, genoss Vegeta dieses technische Meisterwerk. Er liebte es, sein persönliches königliches Badeszenario von Vegeta-Sei ins Leben zu erwecken. Schon als Kind hatte er unter diesem göttlichen Sternen behangenen Himmel seinen Körper entspannt und gereinigt – nur dass es zu damaligen Zeiten Echt war – keine Projektion. Müde döste er in dem automatisch auf 25 °C geregelten Wasser vor sich hin. Sein Geist ging auf Wanderschaft und Relaxte vor sich hin, bis... nun ja bis... ZOOM. PLATSCH. „KAKAROTT DU BAKA!"

„Vegeta.. Ich... Entschuldigung.. ich..." Son Goku, der sich gerade eben zu Vegeta teleportiert hatte, stand mitten bei Vegeta in der Badewanne und versuchte sich zu entschuldigen, was ihm angesichts, der unerwarteten Situation und eines nackten Prinzen extrem schwer fiel. Mit hochrotem Kopf wollte er sich abwenden und aus dem „Teich" klettern, als er auch schon, an dass für ihn nicht sichtbare Ende der Wanne stieß, ausrutschte, auf Vegeta fiel und diesen mit ins warme Nass zog. Unter Wasser verkeilten sich ihre Körper unbewusst und erschwerten so das Auftauchen. Zappelnd und mit dem Element kämpfend brauchten die beiden Krieger wesentlich länger, als unter normalen Umständen. Prustend kamen sie wieder an die Oberfläche. Das Vegeta nackt war, hatte selbiger bereits vergessen, nicht jedoch Son Goku der den kleineren Körper umarmt hielt und die gebräunte, glatte, Ab und An von einer mehr oder weniger großen Narbe gezierten Haut, unter seinen warmen Händen spürte. „Kami so Nah war ich ihm noch nie... so Nah war ich ihm noch nie..."

„Hey Baka nimm deine Flossen von mir weg!" Erschrocken stieß Goku den anderen Saiyajin weg und zwar so heftig, dass er, wenn Vegeta ihn nicht gehalten hätte, wieder ausgerutscht wäre. Verlegen konnte er nur noch ein: „'tschuldigung," murmeln und beschämt weg schauen. Es war ihm peinlich einen solchen Auftritt vor Vegetas Augen hingelegt zu haben. Schließlich hatte er doch andere Pläne mit dem Saiyajin, als sich zu seinem Hofnarren zu machen. 

„Und jetzt sag mir was du hier willst!" 

„Ähm.. was ich hier will?"

„Mach endlich deinen Mund auf Baka!"

„Ja also... das ist so....."

            Fortsetzung folgt....   

Und nun das übliche. ^^ Kritik, Lob, Morddrohungen und Heiratsanträge bitte an mich. DANKE.   ^____^  


	3. Informationen

Titel: Gerüchte

Paaring: Vegeta X Goku

Inhalt: Ein Gerücht geht unter den Z-Freunden um. Da Son Goku dem Gerücht keinen Glauben schenken kann, setzt er alles daran, um es zu wiederlegen. Und wird ihm das mysteriöse Kästchen, das Vegeta ihm überreicht einen Weg zeigen?

Warnung: Yaoi; Lemon

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unendgeldlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

Für meine liebe Betaleserin Hilda gibt es an dieser Stelle ein MEGADANKESCHÖN, weil ich sie mit meinen Rechtschreib- und Kommafehlern fast zum Wahnsinn getrieben habe und weil sie einfach die Größte ist. DANKE Hilda, ohne dich wäre ich nichts. #smile#

#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#

Lavendel: Hi mein Sonnenschein. Danke für dein Review und hier ist deine Fortsetzung. Du bist mein Licht, in tiefster Finsternis.

Schnuckiputz: Freu mich das mir meine Story gefällt. Vielleicht findest du in diesem Teil ja noch was zum Lachen. #ggg#

Kokoro: Danke für dein Kommi. #freu# Was den nackten Geta angeht.. Ich dacht mir mal, warum soll er sich schämen? Er sieht doch was wie ein Gott auf Erden. #sabber#

SSJSweety: Sei nicht so ungeduldig... =P

Silke: Danke für das Lob. #freu#

Chikara: Natürlich hör ich auf wenn's spannend wird, sonst lest ihr doch nicht mehr weiter und ich bin doch Review süchtig. ;-)

Sirastar: Ok, so langsam hab ich's kapiert.. Keine Cliffhänger mehr. #ggg#  

Nessi-chan: #mich vom Boden wieder aufrappelt# #grins# Freu mich, dass dir die Story so gefällt.

Superfantastisch: Danke für das Lob. #ganz verlegen werde#

UND JETZT VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN!

#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#°#

**__**

**__**

**_Gerüchte..._**

**__**

**__**

Kapitel 3 

Son Goku stand an der Wand gelehnt und blickte auf Vegeta, der auf seinem Bett, mit nichts als seinem Morgenmantel um den männlichen Leib geschlungen, saß. Auf seinem Kopf türmte sich, recht krumm, ein Turban aus Handtuch, das er sich um seine nassen Haare geschlungen hatte. Der Prinz schien, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, recht übellaunig. Goku, der daran Schuld hatte und sich von dem peinlichen Vorfall noch nicht erholt hatte, trug immer noch eine erhebliche Röte im Gesicht. Schließlich landete er nicht jeden Tag nach einer Teleportation bei einem nackten Vegeta in der Badewanne. Und nicht jeden Tag stand er mit einer aufkeimenden Erregung auf Kriegsfuß. Die warme Haut Vegetas, die unerhoffte aber höchstwillkommene Nähe... Zu gerne hätte der Jüngere die Chance genutzt und sich auf den Prinzen gestürzt, doch er konnte nicht, durfte nicht.

„Baka ich warte immer noch," begann Vegeta zu maulen, als Goku auch nach fünf Minuten noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte.

„Tut mir leid..."

„Ja, ja. Interessiert mich nicht. Warum bist du hier und warum hast du mich beim Baden gestört? Wir sind erst morgen verabredet."

„Ich... Also..."

„Kakarott jetzt nerv nicht!"

„Chichi hat mich rausgeschmissen."

„Und?"

„Tja und ich wusste nicht, wo ich hin soll."

„Und warum kommst du dann ausgerechnet zu mir? Hättest du nicht zu dem kleinen Zwerg gekonnt oder zur Salatgurke?"

„Es ist doch schon spät und Kuririn muss doch morgen früh raus, er arbeitet ja schließlich."

„Was kann ich dafür?"

„Ja und Piccolo... Du weißt doch wie er ist. Außerdem dachte ich, könnten wir heute schon mit dem Gucken dieser Dingsda anfangen."

Schweigen. Mehrere Minuten, in denen keiner von Beiden etwas sagte, vergingen. Hinter Vegetas Stirn arbeitete es offensichtlich. Langsam aber sicher wurde Son Goku unruhiger. Er wusste nicht, weshalb Vegeta sich bei seiner Antwort so sehr Zeit ließ; und die Vorstellung eventuell mit dem Objekt seiner Begierde in einem Bett zu liegen, machte ihn noch nervöser.

„Ok."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Setzt dich schon mal aufs Bett, ich komme gleich wieder." Während Goku es sich auf dem breiten Bett gemütlich machte und mit Vorfreude dran dachte, sich nachts heimlich in Vegetas Arme zu kuscheln, kamen aus dem Nebenraum polternde Geräusche. Gerade als Goku nachsehen wollte, was der Saiyajin da drüben machte, tauchte dieser wieder im Zimmer auf. „Hier, der ist für dich." Entsetzt starrte Son Goku auf den Schlafsack, den Vegeta ihm in die Arme geworfen hatte.

„Aber..."

„Dachtest du, ich lass dich bei mir im Bett schlafen?" Gokus Gesichtsfarbe war Antwort genug. Ohne weiter auf Gokus Gedankenwelt einzugehen, schnappte sich Vegeta die Fernbedienung, die auf seinem Nachttischschränkchen stand und drückte mehrere Knöpfe. An der Wand gegenüber seines Bettes öffnete sich ein vorher verborgenes Fach und mit leisem zurrenden Geräusch schob sich ein XXL-Fernsehgerät aus der Öffnung. Der Bildschirm flackerte und das graue Rauschen zeigte, dass das Gerät an war. „Setz dich jetzt endlich hin!" Unverzüglich gehorchte Goku auf den Befehl des Älteren, legte sich auf Vegetas Bett und kuschelte sich in seinen nur halbgeschlossen Schlafsack ein. Vegeta fummelte noch kurz an ein, zwei Armaturen und keine Minute später tauchten die ersten Bilder der Speicherchips auf der Bildröhre auf.

Da war ein Raum. Ein äußerst steriler Raum. Zuerst sah man nur zwei Stühle und zwei Pfosten, die unter Umständen zu einem Bett gehören konnten. Ein quietschendes Lachen von einem Kind ertönte und einen Augenblick später, kannte Son Goku auch den Grund, weshalb keiner der Anderen diese Chips sehen durfte. Vegeta,  es musste Vegeta sein, ein Kind von höchsten zwei oder drei Jahren. Die störrischen Haare, das Gesicht hier durch Lachen entstellt, aber doch unverkennbar Vegeta. Mit einem Seitenblick stellte Goku fest, dass der Prinz mit hochrotem Gesicht neben ihm saß. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass eine falsche Reaktion von ihm, sein Ende bedeuten würde, hätte er dem Drängen lauthals zu Lachen nachgegeben. Er räusperte sich so nur amüsiert und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Monitor, um den kleinen Windelrocker Vegeta beim Krabbeln zu zusehen. Ein rasselähnliches Objekt wurde von einer Männerhand ins Bild gehalten und das Prinzchen griff begierig danach, hatte jedoch keinen Erfolg, da man es jedesmal dann, wenn er es beinahe erwischt hatte, noch höher hob. Das drollige Spiel ging so weit, bis Vegeta zu schreien Anfing. Die Saiyajins, die vorher gelacht hatten, es mussten mehrere sein, auch wenn man keine erblickt hatte, verstummten und waren schlagartig auf Alarmbereitschaft. Hektisch tauchte ein junger Krieger auf, von dem man nur den breiten Rücken und seine Kriegerrüstung erkennen konnte. Er versuchte, das Kind mit Grimassen zu beruhigen, blieb jedoch erfolglos, erst als ein anderer ihm ein Spielzeug zuwarf und versehentlich seinen Kopf traf, was ein schmerzendes „Au!" verursachte, wurde klein Vegeta ruhig. Das Gesicht zeigte jedoch noch sehr genau, dass der junge Prinz nicht vollständig zufrieden war.

„Hey Bardock, das scheint dem Kleinen zu gefallen. Warte mal kurz..." rief einer der Männer hinter der Kamera und einen Augenblick später flog auch schon der nächste Gegenstand Bardock, wie der Krieger bei Vegeta wohl hieß, an den Kopf. Nun veränderte sich der schmollende Mund in ein leichtes Grinsen und ein Glucksen stahl sich aus dem Kindermund.

„Findest du die Idee lustig, Nappa?"

„Ähm... ja, eigentlich schon."

„Danke! Vielleicht sollte ich dich dem König als Prügelknaben vorschlagen?"

„Was ist mit mir?" Eine dritte sehr autoritäre Stimme war hinzugekommen. Der Kameramann schwang ruckartig seinen Arm um, und was Goku zu Gesicht bekam, war ein Mann, der dem Vegeta von heute zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Es war das gleiche beherrschte Gesicht, die gleiche stolze und unbeugsame Haltung. Nur ein Schnurrbart und die Körpergröße unterschieden diesen Mann von dem, den er zu kennen glaubte.

„Gebieter!" Alle Anwesenden gingen in einem rauschendem Geräusch auf die Knie, verbeugten sich vor ihrem Herrscher. Das Aufnahmegerät, achtlos auf den Boden gelegt, filmte in einem merkwürdigen Winkel, wie der Erbe des Königshauses sich auf seinen Vater zu bewegte. Die Fortbewegung auf allen Vieren war ein lustiges tapsen.

„Pa...pa..." Der Kameramann und auch die restlichen Krieger erhoben sich wieder und alle blickten gespannt auf das Kind, das von seinem Vater auf den Arm genommen werden wollte. „Mhm... Pa.... pa..." Vegetas Stimme wurde quengelig. Laut seufzend, beugte sich der König hinab, nahm das Kind tatsächlich auf den Arm und flüsterte: „Was soll ich nur mit dir tun, Vegeta? Du musst eines Tages diesen Planeten regieren und wie willst du das machen, wenn du weiterhin so schwach bist? Bardock!" Der junge Krieger, der zuvor mit dem Prinzen gespielt hatte, trat wieder in den Bildbereich. „Bitte, bring meinen Sohn in sein Bett und komm dann zu mir, in meine Privaträume, ich habe dort etwas mit dir zu bereden, das die neugierigen Augen des Hofes nichts angeht."

„Ja, mein Herr."

Abrupt flackerte die Anzeige, ein rasselndes Geräusch ertönte und der Zauber aus der Vergangenheit war verschwunden.

„War das mein Vater? War dieser Bardock mein Vater?" Son Goku konnte nicht glauben, was für eine Ähnlichkeit dieser Saiyajin mit ihm gehabt hatte. Diese Optik entsprach der seinen genau. Sie war genauso ausgeprägt wie bei Vegeta und dem König gewesen.

„Ja, das war dein Vater."

„Und was hat dein Vater mit meinem besprochen?" Goku war aufgedreht und aufgewühlt. Er wollte wissen, was es war, das der König damals mit einem einfachen Soldaten wie Bardock hatte besprechen wollen. Die Geheimnisse, die Vegeta ihm hinter diesen Speicherchips versprochen hatte, waren bei Goku in Vergessenheit geraten. Er hatte seinen Vater gesehen. Er hatte den kleinen, niedlichen Babyprinz Vegeta gesehen. Da war so vieles, was er noch wissen wollte.

„Sag schon, Vegeta, was haben die Beiden miteinander besprochen?"

„Sie..." Irritiert bemerkte der jünger Saiyajin, wie Vegeta unsicher auf seine Hände starrte. „Dein Vater war der Geliebte meines Vaters."

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden."

„Ja aber... war dein Vater... war mein Vater nicht... waren sie nicht beide verheiratet?"

„Doch, das waren sie, wenn der König aber Lust auf jemand anderen verspürte, dann bekam er ihn natürlich auch, schließlich war er ja nicht umsonst der König, oder?"

„Heißt das, er hat meinen Vater..." Goku getraute sich gar nicht das Wort auszusprechen.

„Nein, er hat ihn nicht ‚gezwungen'. Bardock war der Einzige, den mein Vater sich als Lustknaben hielt, auch wenn ihm das einigen Spott am Hof eingebracht hat."

„Weshalb?"

„Nun, es war üblich, dass der Herrscher einen Männer- und einen Frauenharem unterhielt, doch hielt Vater nichts davon. Außer meiner Mutter und deinem Vater gab es Niemanden, der ihm zur sexuellen Befriedigung zur Verfügung stand. Er wollte es so. Ich glaube, er war in Bardock verliebt gewesen."

Son Goku wusste nicht, was er auf die neuen Informationen sagen sollte. Sein Erzeuger, sein Vater war der Geliebte von Vegeta no Ou gewesen, obwohl er Frau und Kinder hatte? Und überhaupt, wenn es normal war, dass diese Königshaus lustvolles Vergnügen aus Frauen und Männern zog, bedeutete das, dass er normal war? Verstieß es nicht gegen irgendeine Regel, weil Goku sich körperlich zu Vegeta hingezogen fühlte? Konnte, nein durfte er seinem Verlangen nachgeben und den Prinzen lieben?

„Vegeta, ist es normal, wenn Saiyajins.. also Männer meine ich.. wenn die miteinander schlafen?"

„Lass es mich so formulieren: Es war nicht ungewöhnlich. Viele Krieger waren oft monatelang ohne Frauen unterwegs, natürlich gab es in unseren Armeen auch Frauen, doch überleg dir mal, was das gegeben hätte, wenn die wenigen Frauen innerhalb der Truppen, sämtliche Männer hätten befriedigen müssen!"

„Ich verstehe." Pause. „Und hast du? Ich meine... du weißt, was ich meine!"

„Baka, das geht dich nichts an!"

„Also hast du?"

„Sag mal bist du schwerhörig?"

„Nein, aber wenn du mir keine Antwort gibst, ist das wie wenn du „ja" gesagt hättest."

„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!"

„Ha, ich hab recht!"

„Nein hast du nicht!"

„Dann hast du also doch nicht mit Männern..."

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt!"

„Also hast du jetzt oder nicht?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe Baka und verschwinde aus meinem Bett." Nach einem ziemlich deftigen Stoß von Vegeta und einem lauten, schmerzendem Aufprall, lag Goku auf dem Boden. Er war verwirrt. Grenzenlos verwirrt. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt gerne alle Infos in seinem Kopf sortiert, sich gedankliche Zettel mit Notizen dran geklebt und in die imaginären Schubladen und Aktenschränke in seinem Gehirn einsortiert. Vegeta jedoch, der einfach die Deckenbeleuchtung ausmachte und sich unter zwei Schichten Decken einrollte, gab dem Jüngeren zu verstehen, dass er bloß nichts mehr sagen und denken, sondern einfach schlafen sollte. Seufzend, aber ergeben, tat Goku, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Unwillig und bedauernd kuschelte er sich in seinem Schlafsack ein und dachte daran, wie schön es wohl wäre neben Vegeta schlafen zu können und wieder diesen warmen Körper zu fühlen. Nach Ewigkeiten, so schien es ihm zumindest, fand er erst den Übergang zum erholsamen Schlaf.

Er träumte. Er träumte von einer sternenklaren Nacht. Gefangen in einer eigenwilligen Faszination konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem funkelndem Firmament nehmen. Etwas, ganz still und leise, flüsterte eine hauchzarte Botschaft in seine Ohren. Sie zuckten kurz, wie bei einem Wolf, der gerade seine Beute im Gebüsch vernommen hatte. Er jedoch blieb bewegungslos. Rührte sich keinen Zentimeter, veränderte keine Sekunde lang seine Körperhaltung. Alle seine Sinne konzentrierten sich auf die Lichter am Himmelszelt, die lockten und verführten mit einer Melodie, die nur in seinem Herzen existierte. Wie von selbst fingen seine Finger an zu wandern, streichelten über den weichen, seidigen Stoff, der seinen festen Leib mit den runden, massigen Muskeln verhüllte. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn. Das Beben begann in seinem Oberkörper und wanderte wie eine Welle durch den kompletten Körper, erlebte jedoch den emotionalen Hochstand in seinen Lenden. Die Erregung seiner eigenen Liebkosungen berauschte ihn und zeigte seine Wirkung in der Körpermitte. Keuchend legte er sich nieder, da er seinen wackligen Beinen nicht mehr traute. Seine Knie waren ihm so weich geworden, dass er froh um jeden Zentimeter harten Bodens unter sich war. Der Blick, den er kurz vom Himmeln genommen hatte, wanderte wieder zurück an seinen ursprünglichen Platz. Im Liegen konnte er sich besser auf das Glitzern der Himmelskörper konzentrieren, auch wenn ihm seine Lust, gelegentlich das Schließen seiner Augen abverlangte. Er wusste nicht weshalb, doch aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund, wurden seine Arme von der Verlockung Glied hinfort gezogen. Zu gerne hätte er wieder mit seinen Händen die Erregung, welche er zwischenzeitlich aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit hatte, gestreichelt. Hätte nur zu gerne, den erigierten Schaft gedrückt und massiert, die dicke, runde Eichel gequetscht, bis dass er dachte seine Lust nicht mehr ertragen zu können, aber dieses Etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Stöhnend, nahm er dafür etwas anders entgegen. Sein Glied wurde von einer warmen, feuchten Höhle umfangen. Seine Augen waren nun entgültig vor Lust verschleiert, lediglich das einzelne Blinken der Sterne drang noch durch ihre Pupillen. Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wie er es schaffte zu atmen, da seine Atmung unter der brennenden Aufruhr seiner Emotionen, nur noch stoßweise ging. Alles in ihm schrie nach Erlösung. Nichts begehrte er in jenem Moment mehr, als das Gefühl in einem alles übertreffendem Höhepunkt zu kommen. Seine Hüften drängten sich vor, trieben immer tiefer in den engen Pfad, der sein Glied umklammert hielt. Unwirsch schwenkte sein Kopf hin und her, konnte nicht mehr kontrollieren, welche Bewegungen er machte. Und plötzlich! Plötzlich riss er seine Augen weit auf, starrte ohne zu sehen auf die Sterne, sein Mund geöffnet schrie ohne zu schreien und kurze Augenblicke später, wand sich sein Leib in heftigen Zuckungen. Sein Glied verströmte sich in das feuchte Paradies und er brach erschöpft zusammen.

Goku wachte schlagartig auf. Hatte er nur geträumt? Sein Brustkorb bebte und senkte sich in einem hektischem Rhythmus. Verwirrt blickte er an sich hinunter. Der Schlafsack, in dem er lag, stand offen und sein ganzer Körper war verschwitzt. Beschämt, weil er so eine Art Traum in der Nähe Vegetas gehabt hatte, griff er nach unten in seine Hose, um sein Genital zu beruhigen, musste aber zu seinem Erstaunen feststellen, dass er bereits gekommen war. Der Traum war so real gewesen. Für eine kleine Weile hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, dass sich jemand an ihm zu schaffen gemacht hätte, doch ein schiefer Blick auf den schlafenden Vegeta und sein Gedanke, wie pervers er doch war, machten ihm sein Hirngespenst bewusst. Verstört legte er sich wieder um und hoffte, dass Vegeta nichts von seiner nächtlichen Eskapade mitgekommen hatte.

Fortsetzung folgt....

Um Reviews, egal ob Lob oder Kritik wird gebeten. Vielen Dank.

#knuddel euch alle# eure Amu


	4. Herausforderung

**Titel:** Gerüchte

**Paaring:** Vegeta X Goku

**Inhalt:** Ein Gerücht geht unter den Z-Freunden um. Da Son Goku dem Gerücht keinen Glauben schenken kann, setzt er alles daran, um es zu widerlegen. Und wird ihm das mysteriöse Kästchen, das Vegeta ihm überreicht einen Weg zeigen?

**Warnung:** Yaoi; Lemon

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unendgeldlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

* * *

_**Gerüchte...**_Kapitel 4

Vegeta erwachte am nächsten Morgen recht früh. Noch etwas träge streckte er seine Glieder und bemerkte, wie seine Wirbelsäule knackte. Mürrisch stellte er fest, dass selbst Saiyajins vom Alter nicht verschont blieben. Gut, das viele Kämpfen hielt ihn zwar fit, doch auch das hinterließ einige Spuren an seinem Körper. Er meinte damit nicht nur die Narben, die überall seine Haut zierten, nein er merkte, dass einige Knochen nicht mehr ganz so wollten, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Vielleicht musste er sich ja bloß einmal richtig auskurieren und sollte sich nicht ständig von einem Training zum nächsten hetzen. Sehnsüchtig dachte er an eine Kur auf Mal-Tall. Ein angenehmes Klima, jede Menge Berge, Pflanzen und heiße Quellen. Es gab keinen Ort, an dem der Saiyajin im Augenblick lieber gewesen wäre. Bulma hatte zwar mal gemeint, dass es auch auf der Erde heiße Quellen gab, doch das war nicht dasselbe. Wann war er zuletzt auf diesen Planeten gekommen? Vor fünf Jahren oder noch länger? Er wusste es nicht. Plötzlich riss ihn ein lauter Schnarcher aus seinen morgendlichen Tagträumen.

„Kakarott." Wie konnte Vegeta das nur passieren? Wie hatte er es fertig gebracht, seinen Besucher zu vergessen? Der nervtötende Krieger, der tief und fest schlief, bot einen amüsanten Anblick. Sein Schlaf musste wohl recht unruhig gewesen sein, denn Arme und Beine waren in recht abstruser Weiße im und mit dem Schlafsack verknotet. Ob Goku, ohne sich zu verletzen, wohl je wieder aufstehen könnte? Langsam wurden es für Vegeta zu viele Fragen und er stand auf. Leise wie eine Katze schlich er ins Badezimmer und klatsche sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Jetzt war er komplett wach. Und auch wenn er vor kurzem noch seine Trainingeinheiten in Frage gestellt hatte, dachte er sich jetzt, wie gut ihm Frühsport doch tun würde. Schnell zog er sich an und ging in den Gravitationsraum. Es dauerte nicht lange, da stand auch schon Kakarott in der Tür.

„Guten Morgen Vegeta. Lust auf einen Kampf?"

„Immer doch." Spöttisch grinste Vegeta den Jüngeren an. Heute rechnete er sich gute Chancen aus. Kakarott machte noch einen verschlafenen Eindruck mit seinen nicht gekämmten Haaren, die Nacht auf dem Boden würde seinem Rücken auch nicht gut getan haben und außerdem war er im Gegensatz zu Vegeta nicht aufgewärmt.

„Hey Baka, wenn ich gewinne, darf ich mir etwas von dir wünschen."

„Aber nur, wenn das auch umgekehrt gilt." Kurz wog Vegeta die Wahrscheinlichkeiten miteinander ab und nickte dann. Der Kampf begann.

Zuerst waren ihre Schläge noch relativ schwach, doch mit der Zeit, als das Adrenalin in ihrem Blutkreislauf zirkulierte, nahm die Härte zu. Vegeta fühlte sich stark und schnell, wie zu seinen Höchstzeiten. Seine Sinne waren geschärft und befriedigt stellte er fest, dass es Kakarott bisher noch nicht gelungen war, die Oberhand im Kampf zu gewinnen. Es war selten, dass er solange die Führung behielt und es war unleugbar ein verdammt gutes Gefühl. Kurz dämmerte es Vegeta, dass er es heute vielleicht zum ersten Mal schaffen könnte, den jüngeren Saiyajin zu besiegen und allein diese Vorfreude gab ihm noch einen zusätzlichen Powerschub.

Vegeta kämpfte wie besessen gegen Son Goku und es machte ihm richtig Spaß. Die Kraftverhältnisse waren auch nach der langen Zeit, die sie bereits miteinander kämpften, ausgewogen und beide ließen noch nicht in ihrer Konzentration nach. Es war klar, dass nur ein kleiner Fehler den Kampf entscheiden würde und Vegeta hatte nicht vor, derjenige zu sein der eben diesen machte.

„Hey Vegeta, was ist? Geht's nicht besser?" Son Goku provozierte ihn. Es war ihre übliche Art, den anderen aus dem Konzept zu bringen und die einzige Möglichkeit, den anderen zu Fehlern zu verleiten, doch Vegeta hatte damit gerechnet, auch als Son Goku noch ein: „Wenn du dich nicht mehr anstrengst, wirst du wieder verlieren. Außerdem weiß ich schon, was ich mir von dir wünsche", nachsetzte.

„Wirklich Kakarott? Was kann das nur sein?", höhnte Vegeta, „Ein Besuch im Fresstempel?"

„Nein, dafür bräuchte ich nur Geld, aber was ich möchte kannst nur du mir geben." Vegeta war nun doch leicht verwirrt und Son Goku nutzte das auch gleich für einen erneuten Angriff aus und schlug mit solch einer Wucht zu, dass Vegeta an die Wand des Gravitationsraumes geschleudert wurde. Vor Schmerz stöhnte der Prinz auf und dann war auch schon Son Goku da, der ihn noch fester an die Wand presste. Vegetas Augen funkelten gefährlich, wie ein Tier das in die Enge getrieben wurde und als er Son Gokus Lächeln der Art „Ich hab's doch gleich gesagt" sah, konnte er nur noch knurren.

„Soll ich dir verraten, was ich mir von dir wünsche, Vegeta?" provokant hatte sich Goku zu seinem Ohr hinabgebeugt und Vegeta schauderte unbewusst, als ihn der warme Atem streifte.

„Wer sagt, dass ich es wissen möchte, Baka?" fauchte Vegeta, dem die Situation nicht behagte und setzte zeitgleich zu seinem kräftigen Tritt an, der Son Goku durch den halben Raum schleuderte und unsanft mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden aufkommen ließ. Überrascht sah Vegeta, wie Goku sich aufrappelte – einen erstaunlich finsteren Ausdruck in den Augen - und wieder auf ihn zukam. „Das wird interessant", dachte sich Vegeta noch, bevor er auch schon Gokus neuen Fausthieben ausweichen musste.

**oooOOOooo**

Sie waren beide erschöpft und lagen schwer atmend auf dem Boden. Vegeta konnte sich kaum noch bewegen und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal von einem Trainingskampf so ausgelaugt gewesen war. Alle Muskeln taten ihm weh und wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann musste er sich auch so schnell nicht wieder bewegen. Merkwürdigerweise fühlte sich Vegeta - von seinem körperlichem mal Zustand abgesehen - sehr gut, obwohl er eigentlich hätte enttäuscht sein müssen, da Son Goku ihn einmal mehr besiegt hatte. Vielleicht lag es ja tatsächlich daran, dass ihr Kampf so kräftezehrend gewesen war und dass er lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß an seinem Training gehabt hatte. Vegeta wusste es nicht und im Wesentlichen war es ihm auch egal, denn er hatte sich wirklich schon lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Sein Blut rauschte heiß, pulsierend in seinen Venen, sein Herz schlug heftig und endlich fühlte er wieder Leben in seinen Adern. Er war doch nicht Scheintod, wie er eine Zeitlang geglaubt hatte.

Erstaunt bemerkte er, wie in Son Goku, welcher einige Meter von ihm entfernt lag, Bewegung kam. Ärgerlich fragte sich Vegeta, wie dieser Unterklassenkrieger ein solches Energiepotenzial haben konnte, als auch schon dessen Gesicht vor dem seinen schwebte.

„Was willst du?" wollte Vegeta genervt wissen, da sich seine ohnehin schon miserable Aussicht gerade um einiges verschlechtert hatte.

„Meinen Gewinn."

„Und, was wünscht du dir?" brummte Vegeta leicht angesäuert, da er die Sache mit dem Wunsch schon längst vergessen hatte.

„Einen Kuss."

„Dann geh zu deiner Frau."

„Nein, ich möchte dich küssen."

„Vergiss es!" Vegeta stand auf und entfernte sich vorsichtshalber einige Schritte von Son Goku.

„Vegeta!" kam es vorwurfsvoll von Goku, der den Unwillen in Vegetas aristokratischem Gesicht bewusst übersah.

„Kakarott, vergiss es! Ich werde dich auf keinen Fall küssen." Es wäre eine absolute Untertreibung, zu sagen, dass Vegeta von Gokus Anliegen unangenehm berührt gewesen wäre, er war gelinde gesagt äußerst angewidert deshalb.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich dich nicht küssen werde, nur weil der Chip dir irgendwelche Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt hat."

„Wer sagt, dass es nur daran liegt?"

„Kakarott, verarsch mich nicht", knurrte Vegeta jetzt gefährlich, „Bis gestern hattest du ja noch nicht mal eine Ahnung davon, dass so etwas unter Saiyajins normal ist."

„Mag sein, aber ich wusste immerhin, dass es auch auf der Erde Beziehungen zwischen Männern gibt." Son Goku musste ja nicht erwähnen, dass er es erst vor ein paar Wochen von Son Gohan erfahren hatte. „Vegeta, komm schon, stell dich nicht so an. Ich will es doch bloß ausprobieren."

„Küss Piccolo oder Kurilin oder von mir aus Mutenroshi."

„Tut mir leid, Vegeta. Aber ich bestehe auf meinen Kuss mit dir, oder möchtest du mir sagen, dass auf dein Wort kein Verlass ist?"

In Vegetas Kopf raste es. Er steckte in einer ziemlichen Zwickmühle und er hatte keine Idee, wie er sich auf die schnelle daraus befreien konnte. Er wollte Son Goku nicht küssen, aber wenn er seinen Sturkopf tatsächlich durchsetzen wollte, dann würde er doch sein Wort brechen müssen und das wollte er noch viel weniger. Woher in Dendes Namen, hätte er denn auch ahnen können, was Goku sich wünschen würde? Langsam bereute er schon, dass er Goku von der Beziehung ihrer Väter erzählt hatte.

„Was ist, wenn du dir einfach was anderes wünscht?"

„Nein."

„Meine Güte Kakarott, sei doch nicht so stur!" fauchte Vegeta den jüngeren Saiyajin an.

„Der Einzige, der hier stur ist, bist du und ich gehe nicht eher bis du mir diesen kleinen Wunsch erfüllt hast."

Vegeta seufzte und ging gedanklich noch einmal alle Möglichkeiten durch. „Ok, du hast gewonnen. Soll ich den Anfang machen, oder machst du ihn?" Vegetas Gesicht nahm eine ziemliche Rotfärbung an.

„Du denkst zu viel, Vegeta. Lass mich einfach nur machen. Am besten du legst dich wieder hin."

„Für was soll das gut sein?"

„Damit du mir nicht wegrennst."

Wütend starrte Vegeta Son Goku an. „Glaubst du das wirklich von mir? Das ich wegrennen würde?" Doch falls Vegeta eine Antwort erwartet hatte, irrte er sich. Von Goku kam lediglich ein Schulternzucken. Genervt und mit einem irrsinnigen Gefühl des Unwohlseins im Bauch tat er allerdings doch, worum Goku ihn gebeten hatte und schloss sogar still abwartend seine Augen. Für diese Tat – dafür würde Vegeta sorgen – würde der Unterklassenkrieger noch leiden müssen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Son Goku sich tatsächlich über den Saiyajinprinzen beugte, und wenn Vegeta gedacht hatte, Goku würde ihn nur kurz küssen, so wurde er bitter enttäuscht, denn Son Goku ließ sich viel Zeit. Seine Lippen streifen zunächst nur ganz kurz Vegetas Lippen, um gleich darauf wieder zurückzukehren und dieses Mal energischer vorzugehen. Vegeta empfand die Berührung nicht wirklich als unangenehm, es befremdete ihn mehr die Tatsache, dass es sein größter Rivale war, der ihn da gerade küsste und immer leidenschaftlicher um Einlass bat. Zunächst wollte er den Kuss nur mürrisch über sich ergehen lassen, doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Goku vielleicht einen zweiten Kuss wollen könnte, weil der erste nicht richtig gewesen war und so gab er mürrisch nach und öffnete seinen Mund einen Spalt breit.

Son Gokus Zunge war sanft und samtig und äußerst neugierig. Er erkundete jedes noch so kleine Detail in Vegetas Mund und der Prinz konnte nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr leugnen, dass ihm der Kuss tatsächlich gefiel. Nur hätte er nie gedacht, dass Son Goku ein sehr guter Küsser war. Zunächst etwas schüchtern, doch kaum dass er aufgetaut war, erstaunlich temperamentvoll und neckend. Fast war es wie beim kämpfen, denn Son Goku war derjenige, der anstachelte und Vegeta derjenige, der die Herausforderung annahm. In Vegetas Kopf schwirrte es und sein Puls, der sich vor kurzem erst erholt hatte, schnellte wieder hoch. Unbewusst suchten seine Hände ihren Weg in Gokus Haare und drängten jenen näher an sich heran.

Sie küssten sich noch immer, als man von draußen ein Poltern hören konnte und keine Minute später wurde die Tür zum Gravitationsraum aufgerissen. Son Goten und Trunks kamen hereingestürmt.

„Vater, gehst du mit uns schwimmen?" fragte Trunks breit grinsend, doch dann blickte er irritiert zwischen Vegeta und Son Goku hin und her. „Was ist denn mit euch los? Ist irgendwas passiert?"

Die beiden Männer standen weit von einander entfernt und hatten beide gerötete Wangen. Trunks sagte zwar nichts weiter dazu, doch ein Blick zu Goten verriet ihm, dass er und sein Freund das gleiche dachte – die beiden hatten eindeutig etwas ausgefressen und auch wenn Goku dementierte und meinte, sie hätten nur trainiert, blieb das Misstrauen.

„Was ist jetzt mit schwimmen, Vater?"

„Warum geht ihr nicht alleine?" entgegnete Vegeta schroff.

„Weil Mama es verboten hat und Chichi möchte auch nicht, dass wir alleine sind."

„Genau", warf Goten ein, „die haben irgendwas von gefährlichen Dinosauriern gelabert."

Verwirrt runzelte Vegeta die Stirn. Dinosaurier, schön und gut, aber gefährlich? Die beiden Jungs waren schon öfters alleine schwimmen gewesen und ihre Saiyajingene waren ja wohl mehr als genug Schutz, gegen schwächliche Saurier.

„Hey Vegeta, lass uns doch mitgehen, dann könnten wir uns gleich den Schweiß vom Körper waschen."

„Wenn du meinst, Kakarott." Und somit war es beschlossen, sie würden gemeinsam schwimmen gehen.

**oooOOOooo**

Die Grillen zirpten und die Sonne schien hell auf das klare, strahlend blaue Wasser des Sees. Vögel zwitscherten und Hasen hoppelten über die grüne, saftige Wiese. Es war ein Bild unendlichen Friedens bis… bis ein lauter Platscher zu hören war und ein darauf folgendes Lachen. Trunks und Son Goten spielten im lauwarmen Wasser und spritzten Son Goku nass, der sich sofort an der Wasserschlacht beteiligte. Vegeta hingegen schwamm, ein gutes Stück von dem bunten Treiben entfernt, in Ruhe seine Bannen. Er genoss das Gefühl, wie das Wasser seinen Körper umschmeichelte und ihn in einen fast schwerelosen Zustand versetzte. Es war erfrischend und entspannend und trotz des Radaus, den die Kinder und Goku machten, konnte er wunderbar relaxen. Der Prinz der Saiyajins dachte nach. Seine Gedanken kreisten um den Kuss, den Son Goku und er ausgetauscht hatten. Nachdem Trunks und Goten aufgetaucht waren, hatten sie nicht mehr darüber reden können und Vegeta wollte das auch nicht. Unerklärlicherweise fürchtete er sich davor, dass Goku über den Kuss reden wollte, ihm sagen würde, wie gut ihm der Kuss gefallen hatte, denn dass er ihm gefallen hatte, war eindeutig gewesen. Vegeta hatte es an der Art erkannt, in der Son Goku den Kuss immer weiter ausgedehnt hatte und da hatte es noch etwas gegeben, woran er es gemerkt hatte und auch wenn er es nur ungern zugab, ihm selbst hatte der Kuss ebenfalls gefallen. Was Bulma wohl sagen würde, wenn er es ihr erzählen würde? Würde sie ihn dann immer noch für Impotent halten oder eher für Schwul? Gedanklich lachte er. Ob er Bulma jemals den wahren Grund sagen würde, weshalb er nicht mehr das Bett mit ihr teilte? Wohl eher nicht. Dieses Geheimnis würde er mit ins Grab nehmen, das hatte er sich fest geschworen.

„Vegeta." Erschrocken zuckte der Angesprochene zusammen und wäre beinahe untergegangen.

„Kakarott, musst du mich so erschrecken?"

„Entschuldige, aber du sahst so nachdenklich aus."

„Warum wohl?", fauchte er, „Vielleicht war ich ja gerade in Gedanken."

„Kein Grund gleich zu keifen. Ich dachte bloß, weil die Jungs gerade ganz gut einen Moment ohne uns auskommen, könnten wir über vorhin reden."

Jetzt war die Situation, die Vegeta hatte vermeiden wollen da. „Was gibt es da noch zu reden? Du hast deinen Wunsch erfüllt bekommen und basta."

„Aber Vegeta…"

„Was willst du hören, Kakarott?" Vegetas schwarze Augen verengten sich und funkelten gefährlich."

„Hat dir der Kuss gefallen? Weißt du…" und hier machte Son Goku eine kurze Pause, „mir hat er sehr gut gefallen."

„Das hab ich bemerkt", Vegeta schmunzelte und dachte daran, wie er die leichte Erektion Gokus an seinem Oberschenkel gespürt hatte. Son Goku, der leicht errötete, hatte offenbar sofort begriffen worauf Vegeta anspielte.

„Tut mir leid."

„Du brauchst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen, so etwas ist normal."

Erstaunt blickte Son Goku auf. „Findest du wirklich? Du hältst mich nicht für pervers, weil ich… na ja, weil es mich erregt hat?"

„Kakarott, ich habe dir doch gesagt, Bisexualität oder Homosexualität unter Saiyajins ist nichts besonderes. Unsere Väter waren so, weshalb solltest du nicht auch diese Gene deines Vaters geerbt haben? Außerdem reagiert ein gesunder Körper auf gewisse Stimulation eben."

„Aber du hattest keine Erregung."

„Es ist auch nicht jeder gleich leicht stimulierbar", seufzte Vegeta, während er sich fühlte, als würde er Son Goku Aufklärungsunterricht geben.

„Sagst du mir bitte, wie du ihn fandest?"

Nun schluckte Vegeta. „Ich denke, er war ganz ok."

„Nur Ok?"

„Vielleicht besser als ok. Zufrieden?" Vegeta wurde rot.

„Hm, für den Anfang", grinste Goku, welcher sichtlich erleichtert war, dass auch Vegeta den Kuss genossen hatte. „Wollen wir übermorgen den nächsten Speicherchip ansehen?"

„Von mir aus. Aber dieses Mal soll dir Chichi eine von ihren Wildbeertorten backen. Bulma fährt nämlich mit Trunks und ihren Eltern weg, eine entfernte Tante besuchen und du kannst dich ruhig an der Verpflegung beteiligen."

„Kein Problem, aber für das Abendessen sorgst du."

Vegeta antwortete nicht mehr, sondern drehte sich nickend um und nahm ihre Söhne, die immer noch herumtollten, ins Visier. Irgendwie hatte er urplötzlich unglaubliche Lust an der Wasserschlacht teilzunehmen und schon tauchte er unter die Oberfläche und schwamm mit hinterlistigen Gedanken im Kopf auf die beiden Kinder zu.

Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

So, das war es, das neue Kapitel von Gerüchte. Ich weiß es ist schon eine Ewigkeit her, seit ich das letzte Mal ein Update gemacht habe, aber ich hatte ja angekündigt, dass ich erst "Tränen der Nacht"beenden wollte und das habe ich getan. **smile** Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Bitte Kommis nicht vergessen. Muchas Gracias euere Amunet

* * *


	5. Herzklopfen

**Titel:** Gerüchte

**Paaring:** Vegeta X Goku

**Inhalt:** Ein Gerücht geht unter den Z-Freunden um. Da Son Goku dem Gerücht keinen Glauben schenken kann, setzt er alles daran, um es zu widerlegen. Und wird ihm das mysteriöse Kästchen, das Vegeta ihm überreicht einen Weg zeigen?

**Warnung:** Yaoi; Lemon

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unendgeldlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

* * *

An alle Kommischreiber: VIELEN DANK für euere Kommis, ich hab mich über jedes einzelne gefreut, auch wenn es nicht viele waren. Danke.

* * *

_**Gerüchte...**_ Kapitel 5 

Der Raum war düster, da er kaum beleuchtet war. Die Einrichtung, obwohl offenbar recht exquisit, wirkte sehr steril und unpersönlich. Es war ein kalter Raum. Um so mehr verwunderte es, dass in mitten diesen großen Raumes ein Bett stand. Son Goku fragte sich, wer in einem solchen Zimmer gerne schlafen würde, denn er mit Sicherheit nicht. Wer auch immer diese Aufnahmen gemacht hatte, fand den Raum sichtlich eben so uninteressant wie Goku, da ein Schwenker gemacht wurde und sich der Blick auf einen großen Mann richtete, der an einer Fensterfront stand. Goku erkannte ihn sofort. Dieser Mann war König Vegeta. Die erhabene Gestalt blickte gerade verloren in die Nacht und beobachtete die Sterne, die man von Vegeta-Sei aus sehen konnte. Seine Hoheit sah sehr nachdenklich aus und schien seinen Beobachter mit der Kamera noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Ein leises Seufzen war zu hören und stammte ganz offenbar von dem Lenker der Kamera. Das Bild wackelte und die Kamera wurde auf das Bett gestellt. Ein anderer Mann ging auf den König zu und Goku, der es schon längst erahnt hatte, sah seinen Vater. Bardock stellte sich hinter Vegeta no Ou und legte jenem die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Was bedrückt euch mein König?" Der Angesprochene schien aus seinen Gedanken zu erwachen.

„Bardock", murmelte er und sah zärtlich in das Gesicht seines Liebhabers, zu dem er sich umgedreht hatte.

„Ist es wegen Freezer?"

„Nein, nein ausnahmsweise nicht. Es ist wegen Vegeta…"

„Warum? Der Prinz hat heute doch nichts angestellt."

„Wirklich? Das wäre das erste Mal." Vegeta no Ou schnaubte lachend auf. „Aber nein, daran liegt es nicht. Du warst doch heute dabei, du hast doch gesehen wie sein Training heute war. Nappa hat mir erzählt, wie stolz er auf Vegeta war, weil er diese Pflanzenmänner so schnell besiegt hat."

„Und warum könnt Ihr nicht auch stolz auf eueren Sohn sein? Immerzu sagt ihr, er wäre schwach und doch ist Prinz Vegetas Kampfkraft höher als die der meisten erwachsenen Kämpfer."

„Du verstehst mich nicht, Bardock."

„Dann erklärt es mir, mein König."

„Wie soll ich erklären, was ich selbst nicht verstehe?"

„Versucht es... bitte."

„Immer wenn ich in seine Augen sehe, sehe ich so viel Geist seiner Mutter. Gauli, war eine gute Gefährtin und eine gute Königin, doch sie hatte ein weiches Herz. Viel zu weich für eine Saiyajin, für eine Frau aus einem Kriegervolk. Vegeta hat diese Schwäche geerbt, auch wenn ich sehe, wie angestrengt er jeden Tag versucht, diese Seite seiner Persönlichkeit zu unterdrücken. Er stolziert im Schloss umher wie man es von einem kleinen, verwöhnten Prinzen erwartet. Er schikaniert die Bediensten wenn er seinen Willen durchsetzten möchte und doch… Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein Herz unter dieser Maske leidet. Mein Sohn spielt so sehr den harten Krieger, dass ich fürchte, er wird sein Herz dadurch wirklich zum erkalten bringen."

„Mein König… sagt mir, wie ich euch helfen kann und ich... ich werde mein Bestes tun."

„Du kannst nichts tun, Bardock. Wir befinden uns im Krieg. Freezer spielt zwar unseren Gönner, doch es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er sich unserer entledigen wird. Wir, mit unseren enormen Kräften sind ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Vielleicht ist es gut, wenn Vegeta wirklich lernt, kälter zu sein. Vielleicht wird ihm diese Fähigkeit eines Tages das Leben retten."

„Ihr denkt zu schwarz, mein Gebieter. Freezer braucht uns. Freezer wird uns niemals verraten und euer Sohn wird einmal ein guter König werden. Er wird sein Volk mit der gleichen gutmütigen Härte anführen, wie Ihr es heute tut."

„Bardock", seufzte der König und streichelte mit der Hand über die Wange des Kriegers, liebkoste die Narbe, welche das sonst hübsche Gesicht entstellte. Die Finger glitten nach oben, strichen eine Haarsträhne zurück und dann beugte sich der König vor. Küsste behutsam die weichen Lippen Bardocks.

Son Goku fühlte sich unwohl. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl die beiden Männer so intim zu sehen und es lag nicht daran, dass sie sein und Vegetas Vater waren, sondern eher daran, dass es ihn an den Kuss zwischen ihm und Vegeta erinnerte. Für Goku war es fast so, als würde er sehen, wie sich Vegeta und er küssten, so sehr irritierte die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Vater und Sohn, welche sie beide betraf. Außerdem schien es ihm, dass er etwas über Vegeta gehört hatte, das nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Als Vegeta zu ihm gesagt hatte, er solle ruhig schon mal einen dieser Speicherchips ansehen, während er sich um das Abendessen kümmere, hatte Goku nicht den zweiten Chip genommen, sondern einen aus der Mitte der Box. Woher hätte er wissen können, was dieser Chip zum Vorschein brachte? Goku wurde von seinem schlechten Gewissen abgelenkt, da Bardock und der König nicht bei einem einfachen Kuss verweilten. Es waren die Hände des Königs, welche sich daran machten das schlichte und fast transparente Oberteil von Bardock zu öffnen. Bardock stöhnte, denn er wusste wohl was sein König von ihm wollte und war bereit es zu geben. Erschrocken, da er weder seinen noch Vegetas Vater beim Sex beobachten wollte, versuchte Son Goku das Abspielen zu stoppen und suchte die Fernbedienung.

„Mein König, ich muss euch noch etwas sagen", keuchte Bardock unter zunehmend heißeren Küssen von Vegeta no Ou."

„Hat das nicht Zeit bist später?"

„Nein mein Gebieter."

Son Goku hatte die Fernbedienung gefunden. Verzweifelt drückte er auf so ziemlich jeden der Knöpfe, während auf dem Bildschirm immer mehr nackte Haut zu sehen war, doch das einzige, was er erreichte war, dass der Ton um einiges lauter wurde.

„Dann sag es."

„Meine Frau, mein König. Meine Frau ist wieder schwanger."

Die letzten Worte Bardocks waren so laut aus den Lautsprechern gekommen, dass sie in Gokus Ohren dröhnten und endlich fand er den richtigen Knopf und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz. Er wollte schon aufatmen, da bemerkte er einen Schatten hinter sich – Vegeta stand dort, das Gesicht voll Zorn.

„Vegeta…"

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL HAST DU DIR DA ANGESEHEN?" Vegeta schrie und seine Wangen färbten sich vor Wut dunkelrot. Noch nie hatte Goku den Prinzen so außer sich gesehen und es machte ihm Angst, dass er tatsächlich schrie. Normalerweise war Vegeta immer ruhig, zwar höhnisch, zynisch und arrogant, aber niemals laut, wenn es nicht sein musste.

„Ich…" stotterte Goku. „Ich hab mir einen der Chips angesehen, wie du gesagt hast."

„Du Baka solltest dir den nächsten Chip ansehen, den NÄCHSTEN und nicht einen der hinteren!"

„Es tut mir leid."

„Es tut dir leid? Das ändert auch nichts daran, dass du etwas gesehen hast, was dich nichts angeht." Immer noch völlig außer sich vor Zorn lief Vegeta unruhig im Zimmer umher. Es war erkennbar, dass er am liebsten etwas zerstört hätte, wäre in seinem Zimmer etwas Geeignetes gewesen.

„Ist das so schlimm?"

„Da fragst du noch? Du hast doch gehört, was mein Vater über mich sagte – dass ich schwach bin!"

„Vegeta…"

„Nein! Kakarott, komm mir nicht zu nahe!" Son Goku, der einen Schritt auf Vegeta zugegangen war, blieb abrupt stehen. „Ich will, dass du verschwindest! SORORT!"

„Beruhige dich doch, Vegeta", versuchte es Goku erneut, doch der Prinz wollte ihm anscheinend nicht zuhören.

Einige Minuten stand Son Goku einfach nur da und sah weiterhin zu, wie Vegeta hin und her lief. Noch hatte dieser nichts dazu gesagt, dass Goku geblieben war und Goku überlegte auch schon, wie er Vegeta beruhigen konnte, als Vegetas Kopf hoch ruckte und er direkt in Gokus Augen sah. Son Gokus Herz machte einen unliebsamen Hopser. Vegeta war wirklich wütend auf ihn und die Schwärmerei, welche er seit neustem für den Prinzen hegte, ließen ihn diese Wut nur schlecht verkraften. Er wollte nicht, dass Vegeta sauer auf ihn war und dass er ihn mit solch einem Hass getränkten Blick ansah. Wo war der Vegeta, den er geküsst hatte? Der verlegen gewesen war, weil er es schön gefunden hatte, von ihm geküsst zu werden?

„Verschwinde endlich, Kakarott!"

Wie Schuppen fiel ihm die Lösung von den Augen. Er ging auf Vegeta zu und packte ihn an den Handgelenken. Der Prinz starrte ihn noch wütender an und versuchte, sich aus dem festen Griff zu befreien, doch Son Goku war stärker und er nutzte es zum ersten Mal bewusst aus. Er drängte Vegeta mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

„Was soll…" Vegeta sollte diesen Satz nie beenden, denn Son Goku presste seine Lippen hart und fest auf seine.

Vegeta wehrte sich. Versuchte, Son Goku von sich weg zu stoßen, doch Goku gab nicht nach – im Gegenteil. Son Goku erkämpfte sich den Zugang zu Vegetas Mundhöhle und als Vegeta zubeißen wollte, war er schneller. Er biss Vegeta in die Zunge und langsam, als Vegeta bemerkte wie vergebens sein Widerstand war, nahm die Gegenwehr ab. Immer noch wild, jedoch nicht mehr brutal, küsste Son Goku Vegeta weiter. Er ergötze sich daran, den schmäleren Körper so nahe an seinem zu spüren. Als er merkte, wie Vegeta den Kuss zu erwidern begann, ließ er dessen Handgelenke los. Sie fassten in Vegetas störrisches Haar und zogen den Kopf weiter nach hinten, um den Hals freizulegen. Gokus Lippen küssten den Hals, um dann wieder zu den Lippen zu wandern. Leidenschaftlich, hungrig nach mehr. Vegeta schmeckte so gut. Dann fuhr eine von Gokus Händen über den muskulösen Oberkörper nach unten zwischen die Schenkel des Prinzen, doch bevor er sein Ziel erreichte, würde er – der damit nicht mehr gerechnet hatte – grob weggestoßen.

Keuchend sahen sie sich in die Augen. In Vegetas Augen stand etwas geschrieben, was Goku nicht identifizieren konnte und bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war dieses Glimmen verschwunden. Mühselig rappelte er sich wieder auf. Sein Körper brannte und er wollte Vegeta.

„Geh Kakarott." Vegetas Stimme war leise, doch da ihr ein flehender Unterton beilag, hörte Son Goku auf den älteren Saiyajin. Matt nickte er und ging an Vegeta vorbei zur Tür.

„Entschuldige, ich..." doch da Goku nicht erklären konnte, was in ihn gefahren war, brach er mitten im Satz ab und ging gesenkten Blickes zur Türe hinaus. Aber wenigstens, dachte er sich, war Vegeta nicht mehr wütend auf ihn.

**oooOOOooo**

Son Goku lag in feuchtem, grünem Gras und lauschte den Geräuschen der nachtaktiven Tiere, welche hier im Garten der Capsule Corporation lebten. Er hatte das Gebäude verlassen und Vegeta somit alleine gelassen, aber ein unbestimmtes Gefühl hatte ihn veranlasst, zumindest in Vegetas Nähe zu bleiben. Es tat ihm unendlich leid, dass er Vegeta so in Rage gebracht hatte, doch er wusste nicht, wie er sich mit dem Prinzen wieder versöhnen konnte. Krampfhaft überlegte er, welche Möglichkeiten sich ihm boten, doch außer dass er sich von Vegeta besiegen oder töten ließ, viel ihm partout keine Lösung ein. Goku wusste, dass Vegeta duschen war, da er gesehen hatte, wie das Licht im Badzimmer des Prinzen angegangen war und er für einen Moment dessen Silhouette am Fenster erblickt hatte. Wahrscheinlich spülte der Prinz seinen ganzen Ärger in diesem Moment mit Wasser von sich und obwohl es nicht angebracht war, spürte Son Goku bei dem Gedanken an einen nackten Vegeta, wie sich das Blut in seinen Lenden sammelte. Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er solche Lust in der Nähe Vegetas empfand und fragte sich verärgert, weshalb Vegeta ihn zurückgestoßen hatte. Ob es daran lag, dass er zu forsch gewesen war? Aber Vegeta hatte seinen Kuss doch erwidert. War, obwohl er davon überrascht gewesen war, innerhalb kürzester Zeit erregt genug gewesen, dem Kuss heiß zu begegnen.

Son Goku seufzte und dachte daran, wie alles angefangen hatte. Dieses blöde Gerücht. Die Worte von C18 hallten ungewollt in seinem Kopf wider, wie die Dauerschleife einer Musikanlage. „Vegeta ist impotent!" Doch nachdem Son Goku erlebt hatte, wie heftig der Prinz auf seine Küsse reagierte, konnte er dem Gerücht nur noch weniger Glauben schenken. Sollte Vegeta tatsächlich ein Problem in dieser Hinsicht haben, dann musste es körperlich und nicht psychisch sein. Vielleicht war das ja der Auslöser seiner Zurückhaltung? Immerhin hatte Vegeta ihn erst zurückgestoßen, als er beinahe die Lendengegend erreicht hatte. Weshalb musste das nur alles so kompliziert sein? Son Goku war nicht allzu erfahren, wenn es um Liebesdinge ging. Er hatte immer nur Chichi gehabt. Er hatte seine Frau aufgrund eines Versprechens geehelicht und es auch nie bereut, denn Chichi und er hatten sich gut arrangiert. In Ordnung, sie stritten sich in den letzten Jahren mehr als gewöhnlich und auch ihr gemeinsames Sexualleben hatte stark abgenommen, aber schließlich waren sie doch sehr lange Zeit glücklich miteinander gewesen. Oder nicht? Goku zweifelte an sich selbst.

Das Licht im Badezimmer ging wieder aus. Gokus Augen verfolgten jede erkennbare Bewegung in Vegetas Zimmer und dann trat der Prinz hinaus auf seinen Balkon. Er war nackt, bis auf ein Handtuch um seine schmalen Hüften und durch den fahlen Schein des Sternenlichts war sein Profil wunderhübsch in Szene gesetzt. Son Gokus Herz schlug ihm heftig bis zum Hals. Vegeta sah hoch zum Himmel und Goku fragte sich, ob der Prinz ihn schon bemerkt hatte. Seine Aura war zwar gelöscht, doch er wusste, wie gut die trainierten Augen Vegetas waren. Eine Weile stand Vegeta in der kühlen Nachtluft und wurde von Son Goku beobachtet, bis das Miauen einer Katze seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Goku wusste, nun würde Vegeta ihn bemerken, falls er es tatsächlich noch nicht getan hatte.

„Kakarott, weshalb bist du noch hier?"

„Ich konnte nicht gehen."

„Willst du jetzt die ganze Nacht im Garten verbringen?"

„Wenn es sein muss, ja."

„Geh nach Hause zu deiner Frau", sagte Vegeta und drehte sich um, um wieder in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

„Vegeta." Der Angesprochene blieb stehen. „Vegeta, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Es war nicht richtig von mir, diesen Chip anzusehen, doch ich konnte nicht wissen, was er mir zeigen würde. Falls ich damit verletzt habe, weil ich etwas gesehen habe, dass nicht für mich bestimmt war, dann tut es mir wirklich leid und möchte, dass du das weißt."

„Du hast Recht, Kakarott, du konntest es nicht wissen."

Son Goku stand auf und erhob sich ein Stück in die Luft, damit er langsam auf Vegeta zuschweben konnte. Die Schultern Vegetas zitterten leicht.

„Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen, ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren sollen." Erstaunt blieb Goku einen Augenblick in der Luft stehen. Hatte Vegeta sich gerade bei ihm entschuldigt? Es war unglaublich! Nun flog der Unterklassenkrieger zum Balkon und stellte sich hinter Vegeta. Eine Brise dang an seine Nase und Goku stellte einmal mehr fest, wie gut Vegeta roch. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt seinen Impulsen gefolgt und Vegeta den muskulösen Nacken geküsst und mit seiner Zunge die schmackhafte Haut liebkost.

„Ist schon ok, Vegeta." Irgendwie klang seine Stimme unsicher und dann konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Seine Hände berührten zaghaft Vegetas Schulter. Vegeta zuckte zusammen, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Mutiger geworden glitten Gokus Finger nach vorne über Vegetas Brust und zogen den kleineren Körper an sich, bis Vegetas Rücken auf seinem eigenen Brutkorb zu liegen kam.

„Kakarott, was hast du vor? Du solltest wirklich damit aufhören, sonst komme ich noch auf die Idee, du wolltest was von mir", flüsterte Vegeta.

„Vielleicht hast du damit sogar Recht, Vegeta", entgegnete Son Goku und bog Vegetas Kopf so, dass er seine Lippen erreichen konnte und küsste den anderen Saiyajin nun zum dritten Mal.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

* * *

Das war's auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe das 5. Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Bitte Kommis nicht vergessen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


	6. Erwartungen

**Autor:** Amunet

**Kategorie:** Mehrteiler (voraussichtlich 15 Kapitel)

**Titel:** Gerüchte

**Pärchen:** Vegeta X Goku

**Inhalt:** Ein Gerücht geht unter den Z-Freunden um. Da Son Goku dem Gerücht keinen Glauben schenken kann, setzt er alles daran, um es zu widerlegen. Wird ihm das mysteriöse Kästchen, das Vegeta ihm überreicht, einen Weg zeigen?

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Männern); Lemon

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Sämtliche Charaktere der Geschichte sind dem Design von Akira Toriyama entsprungen. Ich habe mir die Jungs lediglich ausgeborgt.

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

_An alle Reviewer ein liebes Dankeschön für euere Treue und Geduld! Ich bin euch sehr dankbar für jeden einzelnen Kommentar und kann euch jetzt schon verraten, dass auch bereits das nächste Kapitel von „Gerüchte" bei meiner geliebten Betaleserin Niva vorliegt._

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

_**Gerüchte...**_

Erwartungen

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen. Vor zwei Wochen hatte Vegeta Son Goku nach ihrem Streit und trotz ihres überaus wundervollen Versöhnungskuss aus dem Haus geworfen. Nun geworfen war nicht das richtige Wort. Vegeta hatte Son Goku mehr gebeten und auch wenn Vegeta das Bedauern in den Augen seines Artgenossen gesehen hatte, war Son Goku dieses Mal wirklich nach Hause geflogen. Der Prinz war darüber sehr erleichtert gewesen, denn hätte Goku ihn ein weiteres Mal geküsst, er hätte nicht gewusst, was passiert wäre. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war fast greifbar gewesen und Vegeta hatte ein Pulsieren in seinen Adern gefühlt, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Es beschäftigte ihn, dass Son Goku ihm plötzlich so nahe gekommen war und nichts mehr wie vorher war, seit ihren Küssen.

Vegeta konnte Bulmas Launen besser ertragen und auch Trunks, der gerne in der Nähe seines Vaters war, bekam größere Aufmerksamkeit. Freiwillig ging Vegeta mit Trunks in die Stadt zum Eis essen und nahm sogar Son Goten mit. Selbst in den Vergnügungspark ging er mit den beiden Jugendlichen. Er ließ öfters Training, Training sein und suchte anderweitig Beschäftigung. Selbstverständlich entging Vegeta nicht, dass Bulma und Trunks sich mehr als wunderten, doch es war ihm gleich. Er hatte eben das Bedürfnis mal aus dem Hause raus zukommen und dass sie heute ausgerechnet zu einer Grillparty bei Chichi und Goku eingeladen waren, störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Ja, eigentlich freute er sich sogar darauf, den Unterklassenkrieger wieder zu sehen. Es würde ihre erste Begegnung seit dem (zärtlichen) Kuss auf dem Balkon sein.

„Vegeta, kommst du bitte, wir möchten losfahren."

„Bin gleich da." Vegeta, der in seinem Zimmer stand, griff zu seiner Jacke und überprüfte seinen Anblick im Spiegel. Haare wie immer, Gesicht vielleicht etwas gerötet, Klamotten… Nun, er hatte sich Mühe gegeben und auf den Rat seines Sohnes beim Einkaufen gehört. Gegen schwarze, enge Jeans und ein weißes Hemd mit weitem Kragen war doch wirklich nichts einzuwenden, oder? Er sah gut aus, aber nicht wie ein Gigolo.

Langsam ging er die Treppen hinunter. Immerhin wollte man den Schein wahren und nicht wirken als wäre man tatsächlich nervös. Vegeta war nie nervös, etwas aufgeregt vielleicht, aber nervös? Nein, nein und dieses Kribbeln in seinem Bauch war auch nichts. Es konnte doch nicht angehen, dass ein paar Küsse mit seinem größten Kampfrivalen ihn so aus der Fassung bringen konnten. Nein, das war nicht der Fall! Vegeta war nur in einem Alter, in dem man ruhig mal etwas mehr auf sein Äußeres achten durfte, schließlich war er nicht mehr der Jüngste. Genau. So war es und nicht anders. Alles andere wären mutwillige Unterstellungen.

„Wow, wie siehst du denn aus?" Bulma hatte Vegeta entdeckt.

„Gut, oder?", antworte Trunks an Vegetas Stelle. Der Junge war gerade aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer gekommen.

„Ja, schon, aber was verschafft uns die Ehre?"

„Du hast doch gemeint, ich soll mal etwas anderes anziehen und das habe ich getan. Passt dir das schon wieder nicht? Sonst beschwerst du dich doch immer, das ich nicht auf dich höre", sagte Vegeta in neutralem Ton.

„Die Klamotten hab ich Vater übrigens ausgesucht. Wir waren vorgestern in der Innenstadt einkaufen."

„Seit wann gehst du freiwillig einkaufen?"

„Seit ich mehr Zeit mit meinem Sohn verbringen möchte."

Bulma traute ihren Ohren kaum. Offenbar war ihr wirklich nicht aufgefallen, dass Vegeta und Trunks die letzten Wochen erstaunlich oft unterwegs waren. Sie war scheinbar zu sehr mit ihren neusten wissenschaftlichen Projekten beschäftigt, als dass sie davon Notiz genommen hatte.

„Ähm, ja, wir sollten los." Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie dazu noch sagen sollte und sehr zu Vegetas Befriedigung drehte sie sich um, um zum Auto zu gehen, ohne noch eine Bemerkung zu machen. Verschwörerisch zwinkerten sich Vater und Sohn zu. Was Vegeta jedoch nicht ahnte war, dass Trunks mit Son Goten eine ganz interessante Theorie aufgestellt hatte, was ihre Väter betraf und hätte Vegeta das gewusst, es hätte ihm das überlegene Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt.

**oooOOOooo**

Die Party war im vollen Gange als Vegeta, samt Bulma und Trunks eintraf. Chichi hatte im Garten gedeckt und an der großen Tafel saßen bereits Son Goku, Piccolo, Kurilin, C18, Yamchu und Son Gohan, welcher ständig verstohlene Blicke zu dem Namekianer warf, der sie allerdings nicht zu bemerken schien. Der Geruch von Essen strömte auf Vegeta ein. Etwas vom Tisch entfernt waren zwei große Grills und ein riesiger Fisch am Spieß aufgebaut und der Duft des brutzelnden Fleisches ließen Vegetas Speichel im Mund zusammenlaufen. Auf dem Tisch selbst standen verschiedene Salate und Brote und außerdem eine von Chichis köstlichen Waldbeertorten. In der Kussnacht war Vegeta nämlich um seine Torte gebracht worden, da Son Goku zwar eine mitgenommen, sie aber unterwegs gegessen hatte, da der Flug angeblich so lang gewesen war. Selbstverständlich wusste Vegeta, das dass nur eine Ausrede von Goku war, der hätte sich schließlich auch teleportieren können.

Vegetas umherschweifender Blick wurde von Son Gokus aufgefangen. Eine sanfte Röte schlich sich auf Vegetas Wangen und dennoch hielt er den Augenkontakt aufrecht. Er sah, woran Goku dachte und auch seine Gedanken glitten zurück zu diesem letzten Kuss. Unwillkürlich schlug Vegetas Herz schneller. Ihr Kuss war so zart gewesen, so sinnlich, wie Vegeta noch nie geküsst worden war. Irgendwie bereute er, Son Goku weggeschickt zu haben, doch andererseits schallt er sich einen Narren. Es war doch nur der Unterklassenkrieger! Wie konnte sein ewiger Konkurrent es schaffen, ihn so weich werden zu lassen? Ihn in Versuchung zu führen, noch mehr zu wollen? Vor ein paar Wochen hätte er Goku eher krankenhausreif geschlagen, als sich von ihm küssen zu lassen. Vegeta verstand sich selbst nicht mehr und über seine Gefühle hatte er längst keine Kontrolle mehr. Sie wirbelten in seinem Inneren hin und her.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", wurden sie von Chichi begrüßt. Während die Frauen noch Begrüßungsküsschen- und Floskeln tauschten, setzte sich Vegeta schon einmal zu den Anderen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er zu, wie Trunks mal wieder mit Goten verschwand und fragte sich, was die beiden Jungen wohl immer wieder so Geheimnisvolles anstellten, dass sie es nicht in der Nähe der Erwachsenen machen konnten. Doch eigentlich war es Vegeta egal, denn obwohl er anfangs dagegen war, fand er es schon längst in Ordnung, was für gute Freunde die beiden geworden waren. Er hatte als Kind nie einen gleichaltrigen Freund gehabt und er gönnte es seinem Sohn. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sich die Zeiten geändert hatten. Wäre Trunks auf Vegeta-Sei groß werden, wurde er höchstwahrscheinlich die gleiche strenge Ausbildung und Erziehung genießen wie er selbst. So sehr Vegeta seiner Heimat nachtrauerte, sie hatte auch Schattenseiten gehabt. Nun, wo er reich an Lebenserfahrung und Wissen war, konnte er Vegeta-Sei von einem relativ neutralen Standpunkt aus betrachten.

„Vegeta, gibst du mir bitte den Salat?"

Die Frage an ihn riss Vegeta aus seinen Gedanken heraus und er sah Son Gohan an, der abwartend neben ihm saß.

„Klar", gab Vegeta zurück und langte ihm tatsächlich die Schüssel rüber. Der junge Halbsaiyajin bedankte sich und irritiert bemerkte Vegeta, dass Gohan einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen trug und beschämt seine Augen gesenkt hielt. Er wusste, es konnte nicht an ihm liegen, doch was war dann die Ursache? Mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus Wissensdurst flogen seine Augen über die Runde, um den Grund für Gohans Verhalten zu finden und er fand ihn an der gegenüberliegenden Seite sitzen.

Piccolo beobachtete Son Gohan und folgte jeder Bewegung, die der Teenager machte. Er bemerkte wohl nicht, dass er Gohan förmlich anstarrte und dass man ihn dabei ertappt hatte, so sehr war er in seinen Beobachtungen versunken. Doch dann verpasste ihm Son Goku, der neben ihm saß, einen Stoß in die Seite. Piccolo wurde unter seiner grünen Haut erstaunlich Rot, als Goku ihn frech angrinste und auch Vegeta konnte das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht unterdrücken.

„Was willst du?", knurrte Piccolo.

„Willst du nichts essen?", frage Goku und zwinkerte Vegeta schelmisch zu. War ja klar, dass Goku ihn beobachtet hatte und so auf die anderen beiden aufmerksam geworden war. Irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an, dass er Kakarotts Blicke so leicht auf sich ziehen konnte. Vegeta hoffte irgendwie, dass Kakarott sich im Laufe des Abends noch ein wenig mit ihm ungestört unterhalten würde. Selbst wenn ihnen nichts einfallen würde, Vegeta wusste, er wurde sich in Kakarotts Nähe wohl fühlen.

Vegeta verfolgte das Gespräch von Goku und Piccolo nicht weiter, sondern schenke seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem riesigen Truthahn, den Chichi auf dem Tisch platzierte. Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen und sein Magen knurrte, so laut, dass alle ihn ansahen. Er grinste kurz und die anderen lachten, doch Vegeta nahm es ihnen ausnahmsweise nicht übel und langte lieber zu.

**oooOOOooo**

Vegeta stand an einen Baum gelehnt, welcher etwas weiter von Son Gokus Haus entfernt war und entspannte. Die anderen waren gerade beim Nachtisch, doch Vegeta hatte schon eine ganze Torte – Chichis hoch geschätzte Waldbeerentorte, gegessen und hatte nun genug von der Party. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht amüsiert hatte, doch er war einfach nicht der gesellige Typ und irgendwann war bei ihm der Zeitpunkt erreicht, an dem er einfach wieder seine Ruhe brauchte.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragte er plötzlich ins Leere.

„Erst seit ein paar Minuten.", antwortete Son Goku und erschien in Vegetas Blickfeld. „Bist du auch so erledigt wie ich?"

„Scheint so, Kakarott."

„Vegeta, ich weiß zwar nicht, ob jetzt der richtige Augenblick ist, um mit dir darüber zu reden, aber was ist das zwischen uns?" Son Gokus Stimme klang angespannt und nervös.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es für diese Frage den richtigen Augenblick gibt, Kakarott.", gab Vegeta zurück und sah dem Unterklassenkrieger direkt in die Augen. „Was ich aber weiß ist, dass wir wohl Ordnung in dieses Chaos bringen müssen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wir müssen uns so langsam entscheiden, ob wir eine Affäre anfangen wollen, oder wieder zurückrudern zu unserem alten Stand, als Freunde." Vegeta betonte das Wort Freunde recht eigenwillig und es hörte sich so an, als hätte er noch nie wirklich Freunde in sich und Kakarott gesehen.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir schlafen", sagte Son Goku unverblümt. „Alleine die Vorstellung _es_ mit dir zu tun macht mich wahnsinnig und ich kann seit Wochen an nichts anderes mehr denken. Und die Küsse… Seit wir uns geküsst haben will ich noch mehr, viel mehr", gestand Son Goku unverblümt und Vegeta war baff. Er hatte mit viel gerechnet aber nicht mit so einem offenen Geständnis.

„Ka... Kakarott", stammelte er, „das ist… Ähm, in Ordnung. Das ist was du möchtest, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Gleiche möchte." Scheiße, dachte sich Vegeta, warum musste Kakarott so direkt sein? Vegeta war zwar selbst der direkte Typ, aber _so_ direkt war selbst er nicht. Andererseits war er selbst Schuld, da er Kakarott den Weg für diese Antwort bereitet hatte.

„Und wann denkst du weißt du es?", fragte Kakarott und Vegeta konnte die Ungeduld nicht überhören, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fauchte er und bereute es fast schon wieder, als er den verletzten Ausdruck in Kakarotts Gesicht sah. „Hör zu, Kakarott, ich weiß dir geht so einiges durch den Kopf, seit du diesen Chip gesehen hast und von der Sache zwischen unseren Vätern weißt. Aber nur, weil du das austesten möchtest, heißt das nicht dass ich das auch will. Ich gebe zu, mir haben die Küsse gefallen, aber deshalb muss ich noch lange nicht mit dir schlafen und ich könnte wetten, du hast dir noch nicht einmal Gedanken gemacht, wer von uns beiden unten liegt."

Son Goku wurde rot. Vegeta irrte sich und zwar ganz gewaltig. Er hatte bereits seine ganz eigene Vorstellung von ihrer Rollenverteilung, seit er den ersten erotischen Anflug bezüglich Vegeta gehabt hatte. Gänzlich unwillkürlich sah er das Bild Vegetas, der sich unter ihm in Wonne wand, vor sich und wurde noch eine Spur röter. Vegeta deutete sein Verhalten offensichtlich richtig.

„Kakarott, vergiss es!"

„Warum Vegeta?"

„Mein Hintern ist mir heilig!"

„Aber vielleicht gefällt es dir ja?", warf Goku hoffnungsvoll ein.

„Vergiss es, ich diskutiere nicht darüber, außerdem…"

„Außerdem, was?"

„Außerdem, weiß ich ja noch gar nicht, ob ich so etwas mit dir tun möchte", war die schnippische Entgegnung.

„Ich könnte versuchen dich zu überzeugen."

„Ach und wie?", höhnte Vegeta und kaum dass er Gokus Blick auffing, war ihm bewusst, dass er gerade einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Es brauchte nur eine Bewegung für Son Goku, um Vegeta am Arm zu packen und mit seinem Körper an den Baum zu drängen. Es war eine weitere Bewegung um seine Lippen fest und fordernd auf Vegetas zu pressen. Der Kuss war hart und mehr Gewalt als Gefühl, da Vegeta sich gegen Son Goku wehrte, doch als Vegeta merkte, dass Son Goku wieder einmal die Oberhand behalten sollte, erschlaffte seine Gegenwehr. Son Goku spürte diese körperliche Aufgabe und drängte mit seiner Zunge in Vegetas Mund. Er erforschte Vegeta wütend, doch als dieser den Kampf mit seiner Zunge fortsetzte, wurde die Wut in heiße Lust umgewandelt.

Heftig nach Luft schnappend löste sich Goku von Vegeta. „Weißt du jetzt was ich meine?"

„Ja", keuchte auch Vegeta und sah mit erhitzen Wangen zu Goku auf.

„Und was meinst du? Sind meine Chancen immer noch so schlecht?

Vegeta zog es vor nicht darauf zu antworten, sondern bemühte sich lieber seine Gedanken und das heftige Pochen seines Herzens unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Piccolo, bitte warte!"

Der Schrei riss Vegeta und Son Goku auseinander und das war ihr Glück, denn keine fünf Sekunden später stürme Piccolo an ihnen vorbei, gefolgt von Son Gohan, der mit seinem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck alles andere als glücklich aussah.

_Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

_

So, das war's vorerst wieder. Mir ist bewusst, das Vegeta OoC geraden ist, aber ich hoffe, ich bekomme es wieder in den Griff ihn in den nächsten Kapitel wieder mehr Vegeta-mäßig darzustellen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


	7. Entscheidungen

**Autor:** Amunet

**Kategorie:** Mehrteiler (voraussichtlich 15 Kapitel)

**Titel:** Gerüchte

**Pärchen:** Vegeta X Goku

**Inhalt:** Ein Gerücht geht unter den Z-Freunden um. Da Son Goku dem Gerücht keinen Glauben schenken kann, setzt er alles daran, um es zu widerlegen. Wird ihm das mysteriöse Kästchen, das Vegeta ihm überreicht einen Weg zeigen?

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Männern); Lemon

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Sämtliche Charaktere der Geschichte sind dem Design von Akira Toriyama entsprungen. Ich habe mir die Jungs lediglich ausgeborgt.

**

* * *

oooOOOooo **

**alle Kommentarschreiber:** Vielen, vielen Dank für euere Kommentare. Ich war sehr erfreut zu erfahren, dass es tatsächlich noch Leute gibt, die an „Gerüchte" interessiert sind. Ihr habt mich echt glücklich gemacht!

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

_**Gerüchte...**_

_Kapitel 7 oder „Entscheidungen"_

Son Goku stellte Son Gohan eine dampfende Tasse Kakao vor die Nase und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn an den Tisch. Die anderen Gäste waren bereits gegangen und zu Gokus bedauern auch Vegeta. Er hätte zu gerne noch etwas mehr Zeit mit dem Saiyajinprinzen verbracht und wer weiß, wohin sie dieses Mal ihre Küsse geführt hätten. Schon alleine bei dem Gedanken daran erschauderte er. Aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Augenblick um sich mit einem _Was Wäre Wenn_ zu beschäftigen, Son Gohan brauchte ihn jetzt.

Sein Sohn blickte zutiefst betrübt auf den Tisch und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Irgendwie wirkte er auf Goku so, als würde er jeden Moment anzufangen zu weinen.

„Dann erzähl mal, was los ist", forderte Goku Gohan sanft auf und sein Ältester fing tatsächlich an zu sprechen.

„Ich hab mich an deinen Rat gehalten und habe Piccolo gesagt was ich fühle."

„Und dann ist er weggerannt?", hakte Goku nach.

„Nein, weggerannt ist er erst, als ich versucht habe ihn zu küssen." In einer überraschenden Geste hob Son Gohan plötzlich seinen Kopf und sah Goku direkt an. „Warum ist er vor mir abgehauen? Sehe ich so hässlich aus, dass er mich noch nicht einmal küssen will? Scheiße, Vater! Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Wenn er meine Gefühle nicht erwidert, warum hat er mich dann nicht gleich von sich gestoßen und es mir gesagt?" Son Gohan wirkte so verzweifelt.

„Vielleicht weiß er selbst nicht, warum er so reagiert hat."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Schau mal, seit wir Piccolo kennen – und man könnte sagen, ich kenne ihn seit seiner Geburt – hat er noch niemanden näher an sich heran gelassen. Vielleicht war er einfach etwas überrumpelt." Son Goku dachte an seine eigenen peinlichen Erfahrungen und hätte beinnahe gelacht, als er Son Gohans ungläubiges Gesicht vor sich sah. Für einen aufgeklärten Jungen von heute musste es unfassbar wirken, wenn ein Mann wie Piccolo in solchen Dingen unerfahren war, aber andererseits, wer es hätte Piccolo denn auch lehren sollen?

„Du meinst", krächzte Gohan, „Piccolo ist noch Jungfrau?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber wundern würde es mich nicht", gab Goku, etwas rot geworden, zur Antwort.

„Aber...", stammelte Gohan, doch ihm fiel offenbar nichts mehr dazu ein. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken und auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl, klarer zu sehen.

„Ich gehe ins Bett", verkündete er und Goku deutete das breite Grinsen auf Gohans Gesicht als gutes Zeichen. Allerdings fragte er sich gleichzeitig, was passieren würde, wenn Piccolo erfahren würde, was er Gohan gerade erzählt hatte. Goku war sich sicher, dass Piccolo ihn um einen Kopf kürzer machen würde.

**oooOOOoooo**

Gedankenverloren ließ Vegeta einen der Speicherchips zwischen seinen Fingern umher wandern. Es war eine Ablenkung, welche ihm beim Nachdenken half und er dachte im Augenblick recht viel nach. Er war noch immer bei Kakarott. Seit der Party vor zwei Tagen hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen und irgendwie fühlte sich Vegeta wieder einmal enttäuscht von Kakarotts Verhalten. Auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, weshalb er sich Kakarotts Nähe wünschte, aber es hätte ihm auf jeden Fall gefallen, wenn Kakarott sich gemeldet hätte und sei es nur wegen der Speicherchips gewesen. Doch der Unterklassenkrieger hatte nichts dergleichen getan.

Vegeta wusste, er selbst hätte sich melden können, aber es war einfach nicht seine Art. So viele Jahre hatte er niemanden gebraucht und selbst Bulma und Trunks brauchte er nicht wirklich, aber er fand es schön, eine Familie zu haben. Natürlich war sein Verhältnis zu Bulma im Moment sehr getrübt und es lag zum größten Teil an ihm und seinem _kleinen_ Problem, aber… Vegeta seufzte tief, es war ein gutes Gefühl wieder eine Familie zu haben. Die Chips hatten ihn in den letzten Tagen erkennen lassen, dass er seine Familie, seine Heimat vermisste.

Auf den Chips seinen Vater zu sehen, von der gleichen Stärke und Kraft, wie er sie noch in Erinnerung hatte, hatten ihn sentimental werden lassen. Er hatte seinen Vater immer geliebt, selbst als dieser sich von Freezer immer mehr hatte unterdrücken lassen. Vegeta war damals ein kleines Kind gewesen und er hatte die politischen Machtspielchen zwischen Freezer und seinem Vater nicht wirklich verstanden oder durchschaut. Als er erwachsen war, hatte er nicht darüber nachdenken wollen, doch jetzt war er bereit, sich mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinander zusetzten.

Doch beim Aufarbeiten der Vergangenheit wollte er Kakarott an seiner Seite haben. Ihre Vergangenheit war ebenso wie ihre Zukunft miteinander verflochten. Nicht nur, weil sich ihre Wege auf der Erde gekreuzt hatten, und aus Feinden Freunde geworden waren, nein, auch weil sie durch ihre Väter verbunden waren. Vegeta erinnerte sich gerne daran, wie Bardock mit ihm gespielt hatte, wie er ihm von seinem ältesten Sohn erzählt hatte und wie er Radditz zum ersten Mal mitgebracht hatte. Aus den zwei Kindern unterschiedlicher Herkunft waren rasch Vertraute geworden und als Bardock erzählte, dass seine Frau ein zweites Kind erwartete, war Vegeta ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen. Natürlich hatte er es sich nur anmerken lassen wenn sie alleine gewesen waren, aber er war sehr gespannt auf das Baby gewesen.

Die Situation auf Vegeta-Sei hatte sich aber bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer mehr verschlechtert. Freezer hatte immer mehr Tribut von den Saiyajins gefordert. Die Krieger waren immer öfter und länger unterwegs gewesen, was für Vegeta bedeutet hatte, nichts mehr über die Schwangerschaft zu erfahren. Sein Vater hatte ihn ohne Bardocks weise Ratschläge härter trainieren lassen, als die Jahre zuvor. Seines erwachsenen Freundes beraubt, der väterlichen Liebe dank der schwierigen Regierungslage entzogen, war Vegeta hart geworden. Sein Herz hatte sich wegen der Zurückweisung der Menschen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten, hinter einer Mauer der Starrköpfigkeit verschanzt.

Vegeta seufzte auf. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Speicherchip legte er ihn zurück in die Kiste und verschloss sie. Für heute hatte er genug in der Vergangenheit geschwelgt. Es war nun an der Zeit, wieder in die Realität zurück zu finden. Er hatte Trunks versprochen, mit ihm zu trainieren und da er sehr verwundert war, dass Trunks freiwillig trainieren wollte, sollte er wohl besser nicht zu spät kommen. Sein Sohn benahm sich in letzter Zeit mindestens ebenso merkwürdig, wie er es selbst es wohl tat, doch irgendwie gefiel ihm diese neue Anhänglichkeit von Trunks. Vegeta war sehr stolz auf seinen Sohn und seit sie gemeinsam so viel unternahmen, wuchs sein Stolz noch mehr.

Nachdem er sich seine Trainingskleidung angezogen hatte, betrat Vegeta den Gravitationsraum. Trunks war noch nicht da und Vegeta war es Recht, so konnte er noch ein paar Aufwärmübungen machen und die Gravitation um das 30fache verstärken. Sofort spürte er den Druck der Schwerkraft an seinem Körper ziehen und ein tiefes Gefühl der Befriedigung bemächtigte sich seiner, da diese Schwerkraft, obwohl so hoch, nur ein kleines Prickeln für ihn bedeutete. Vegeta begann mit seinem Training.

Als Vegeta endlich verschwitzt eine Pause machte, blickte er auf die Uhr. Er trainierte jetzt schon etwas über eine Stunde und Trunks hatte sich noch immer nicht blicken lassen. Vegeta verzog das Gesicht, er konnte Unpünktlichkeit nicht leiden und ortete ganz automatisch die Aura seines Sohnes. Er fand sie im Haus, im Schlafzimmer und sie war niedrig. Trunks schlief also noch. Vegeta grinste, denn er würde seinen Sohn gleich unsanft aus der kuscheligen Wärme seines Bettes reißen. Also stellte er die Schwerkraft des Gravitationsraumes wieder auf Normal und öffnete die Türe.

Doch plötzlich stand da Son Goku.

„Kakarott", japste Vegeta, der sich erschreckt hatte, den Schreck aber gekonnt überspielte.

„Guten Morgen, Vegeta! Wieder fleißig am trainieren?", begrüßte Goku ihn fröhlich.

„Es gibt Leute, die müssen eben für ihren Erfolg trainieren. Was willst du hier?" Vegeta klang brummeliger, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, doch nur so hoffte er das heftige Klopfen seines Herzen zu übertönen. Er freute sich, das Goku gekommen war. Die körperliche Nähe des anderen Saiyajins erfüllte seinen Körper mit einem angespannten Ziehen.

„Hast du Lust eine Runde mit mir zu kämpfen?", fragte Goku, doch sein rauer Tonfall verriet, dass er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes sagen wollte.

„Mit oder ohne Einsatz, Kakarott?" Es war ein Spiel und dieses Mal leitete Vegeta es ein.

„Wenn du so fragst, dann mit."

„Der Gewinner darf sich etwas wünschen, wie gehabt."

„Einverstanden", grinste Goku.

**oooOOOooo**

Unsicher öffnete Son Goku Vegetas Hose. Gleich würde er es sehen, Vegetas Glied. Es würde nicht lange dauern und dann würde er wissen, ob Vegeta tatsächlich impotent war, oder ob sein Problem mit Bulma einen anderen Ursprung hatte.

Der Kampf zwischen ihnen war beendet und Goku hatte erkannt, dass Vegeta schon von Anfang an seinen Wunsch erraten hatte. Vielleicht war es nach der Ansage auf der letzten Party auch zu offensichtlich gewesen und dennoch hatte Goku sich noch beherrscht was seinen Wunsch anging. Er würde nicht mit Vegeta schlafen, er würde den Prinzen lediglich berühren dürfen. Vegeta hatte kein Wort des Widerstands über seine Lippen gleiten lassen, als er verloren hatte und Goku den Preis für die Niederlage genannt hatte.

Son Gokus Finger zitterten, als er immer mehr von Vegetas Haut freilegte, als seine Finger den ersten Ansatz von krausem Schamhaar berührten. Er schluckte. Schon lange war er nicht mehr so nervös gewesen und jetzt, kurz vor seinem Ziel stoppte er. Goku blickte hoch in Vegetas Gesicht. Sein Kopf lehnte, wie der gesamte Oberkörper an der Wand des Gravitationsraumes. Die Augen waren geschlossen und seine Wangen gerötet. Son Goku versuchte in Vegetas Gesicht zu lesen, doch seine eigene Unsicherheit ließ keine Deutung von Vegetas Gefühlen zu.

Ohne von Vegeta die Erlaubnis bekommen zu habe, beugte Goku sich vor und küsste den Prinzen sanft. Vegeta reagierte fast sofort auf ihn und öffnete seine Lippen. Zärtlich glitt er mit seiner Zunge in Vegetas Mund und erforschte ihn. Nun konnte Goku spüren, wie von Vegeta die Anspannung abfiel. Also war der stolze Prinz ebenso nervös wie er. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr, denn immerhin gab es da ja noch Vegetas Problem.

„Kakarott", seufzte Vegeta in den Kuss und Gokus Finger legten mit einer letzten Bewegung Vegetas Glied frei.

„Vegeta, sieh mich an", wisperte Goku und tatsächlich öffnete Vegeta seine Augen. Niemals zuvor hatte Son Goku einen solch weichen, verletzlichen Gesichtsausdruck an Vegeta gesehen und sein Herz reagierte ganz hibbelig darauf. Noch während er den Blick hielt, umfasste seine Hand Vegetas Glied. Vegetas Lider flatterten, doch er löste seine Augen nicht von Goku. Nachdem er keine Zurückweisung im Blick des anderen Saiyajin erkennen konnte, begann Gokus Hand eine gleichmäßige Massage.

Vegetas Glied in seiner Hand fühlte sich gut an. Zwar war es nur halb erigiert, doch Goku schien es, als wäre es genau für ihn gemacht. Er löste den Augenkontakt zu Vegeta und widmete sich ganz dem Glied in seiner Handfläche. Es sah schön aus, in Form und Länge. Son Goku war sich sicher, wenn es erst vollständig hart war, würde es optimal zu Vegetas Körperbau passen.

„Kakarott." Hörte Son Goku gemurmelt seinen Saiyajinnamen, doch er war so drauf konzentriert, den Schaft in seinen Händen zu reizen, dass er nicht drauf reagierte.

„Kakarott, hör auf!" Vegetas Stimme war lauter geworden und Goku blickte auf.

„Was ist Vegeta?" Verwundert schaute er auf den Prinzen. Jeglicher Ausdruck von Verlangen, war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Lass mich los."

„Warum?"

„Frag nicht, mach es einfach."

Doch Son Goku reagierte nicht, hinderte Vegeta aber auch nicht dran, als dieser ihn von sich stieß. Abrupt stand Vegeta auf und zog sich seine Hose hoch. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Son Goku wusste es, aber er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wie die sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschwunden sein konnte.

„Vegeta…", machte Goku einen weiteren Versuch.

„Geh jetzt." Vegeta, welcher sich von ihm abgewandt hatte, schielte über seine Schulter zu Goku zurück. „Bitte."

„In Ordnung", sagte Goku, „aber irgendwann musst du es mir erklären."

**oooOOOooo**

Vegeta lag auf seinem Bett. Der Gehirnzellenstimulator war aktiviert und Vegeta verlor sich in den Sternengebilden rund um Vegeta-Sei. Das weiße seiner Augen trat hervor, während er in einer tiefen Meditation versunken war. Es war keine dieser typischen Meditationen, deren Sinn es war den Kopf zu leeren, sondern eine die bewirken sollte, dass verschiedene, längst verdrängte Erinnerungen zum Vorschein kamen.

Was Vegeta gerade erlebte war intensiver, als jede geweckte Erinnerung durch die Speicherchips, denn diese Erinnerungen waren seine eigenen Erinnerungen. Dinge, welche er einmal erlebt und gefühlt hatte. Dinge, die er längst so tief in seinen Hinterkopf verbannt hatte, dass die Gefühle ihn fast zu überwältigen drohten.

„Sag Vegeta, liebst du mich?", fragte eine männliche Stimme, die ihm so vertrau war.

„Wirst du jetzt sentimental?", hörte er sich zurückfragen und klang dabei belustigt.

„He, das ist nicht lustig!", kam prompt die Empörung.

„Du meinst deine Frage wirklich ernst?"

„Natürlich meine ich es ernst. Denkst du, ich würde dir sonst so eine peinliche Frage stellen? Du müsstest mich doch gut genug kennen, dass ich so etwas nicht tun würde."

Endlich sah Vegeta zu den Stimmen der Erinnerung auch Bilder. Er blickte an die verschnörkelte Decke eines roten Zimmers. Dumpf erinnerte er sich, dass dieses Zimmer in Freezers Palast auf seinem selbst erwählten Heimatplanet stand. Er fühlte wieder, was er damals gefühlt hatte, nämlich Angst. Angst davor sich einzugestehen, dass er den Mann neben sich wirklich liebte. Vegeta wollte die Situation übergehen und streichelte mit seiner Hand den nackten Oberschenkel des Mannes entlang, bis hoch zu dessen Hüfte, doch als er ihm zwischen die Beine greifen wollte, hielt eine Hand ihn davon ab.

„Vegeta, hör auf damit. Ich verlange eine Antwort von dir. Miteinander schlafen können wir danach auch noch." Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Oder ist das alles, was du von mir möchtest? Befriedigung?"

„Nein, ich… Ach komm schon, warum musst du es so kompliziert machen?"

„Weil ich dich liebe Vegeta, deshalb. Hast du Angst, Freezer könnte etwas erfahren und es gegen dich einsetzen? Alles was innerhalb deines Schlafzimmers passiert ist, ist noch nie nach draußen gedrungen. Scheiße, selbst Nappa hat keine Ahnung, dass wir es schon seit Jahren miteinander treiben!"

„Radditz…", versuchte Vegeta den Mann zu beruhigen, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Radditz stand auf und ging nackt durch das Zimmer.

„Vergiss es, Vegeta, ich bin es leid. Immer muss ich dir hinterher rennen. Du gehst meiner Frage nicht zum ersten Mal aus dem Weg. Wenn du nicht antworten willst, schön und gut, aber glaube nicht, dass ich ewig auf dich warten werde. Auch ich habe meinen Stolz. Ich bin _auch_ ein Saiyajin." Radditz schnappte sich seine Klamotten, welche aufgrund der vorhergegangen Leidenschaft kompletten auf dem Boden verteilt lagen und zog sich hastig an.

„Hör auf damit! Du benimmst dich ja schon wie einer dieser Weichlinge, die wir massenweise ausgerottet haben. Gefühle hier, Gefühle da, du bist ein Krieger! Dieses Rumgesülze von wegen Liebe passt nicht zur dir!", brüllte Vegeta zurück. Eigentlich wollte er etwas ganz anderes sagen, doch die Worte kamen ihm im Zorn wie von selbst aus dem Mund.

„Fein! Fein, Vegeta, dann klinge ich halt wie ein Weichei!" Auch Radditz konnte schreien. „Weißt du was, vergiss was ich zur dir gesagt habe, ich fliege eh in einer halben Stunde zur Erde. Vielleicht ist dir, bis ich mit meinem Bruder zurückgekommen bin, klar geworden was du an mir hast."

„Vielleicht habe ich bis dahin auch einen neuen Liebhaber", konterte Vegeta gehässig.

Radditz zog tief die Luft ein. „Ja. Ja, könnte sein, das es so ist, aber weißt du was? Du wirst keinen hochbekommen! Du wirst nie wieder mit einem anderen Mann schlafen können, ohne an mich zu denken und jedes Mal, wenn du an mich denkst, wirst du keinen mehr hochbekommen, weil du mich nicht mehr hast!

Ein sanftes Pfeifen ertönte und der Stimulator schaltete sich ab. Die Projektion der Sterne verblasste und das Licht im Zimmer schaltete sich automatisch wieder ein. Vegetas Puls beruhigte sich und langsam glitt er aus dem Zustand der Meditation zurück. Wie hatte er diesen Streit nur vergessen können? Seine Gefühle für Radditz hatte er nach diesem Streit verdrängt, und nur wenige Tage danach war Radditz auf der Erde gestorben. Vegeta erinnerte sich auch wieder daran, wie kühl er auf den Tod seines Jugendfreundes und Liebhabers reagiert hatte und dass er ihn Nappa gegenüber sogar als Versager betitelt hatte. Dabei war Radditz auf der Erde ein Musterbeispiel eines guten Saiyajins gewesen. Er war stark und mutig in den Kampf gegangen und nur gestorben weil er sich in seinem Stolz überschätz hatte. Wie hatte Vegeta seine Gefühle für Radditz so lange verdrängen können? Doch es waren mehr Radditz letzte Worte, die er Vegeta gesagt hatte, die diesen beschäftigten.

„Du wirst nie mit einem anderen Mann schlafen können…"

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

_

* * *

Das war's schon wieder. Das nächste Kapitel ist bereits fast fertig und ich werde mich bemühen, dass es noch im Laufe der Woche fertig wird, allerdings kommt es dann in den Betaread und wie lange der dauert, kann ich leider nicht sagen. Ganz liebe Grüße Amunet _

* * *


	8. Noch mehr Gerüchte

**Autor:** Amunet

**Kategorie:** Mehrteiler (voraussichtlich 15 Kapitel)

**Titel:** Gerüchte

**Pärchen:** Vegeta X Goku

**Inhalt:** Ein Gerücht geht unter den Z-Freunden um. Da Son Goku dem Gerücht keinen Glauben schenken kann, setzt er alles daran, um es zu widerlegen. Wird ihm das mysteriöse Kästchen, das Vegeta ihm überreicht einen Weg zeigen?

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Männern); Lemon

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Sämtliche Charaktere der Geschichte sind dem Design von Akira Toriyama entsprungen. Ich habe mir die Jungs lediglich ausgeborgt.

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

**All:** Vielen lieben Dank für euerer Reviews. Wie immer hab ich mich sehr gefreut, das euch das neue Kapitel so gut gefallen hat.

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

_**Gerüchte...**_

_Kapitel 8 oder „Noch mehr Gerüchte"_

Es war still. Kein Wind wehte und die Sonne brannte Son Goku auf den Kopf. In der Luft schwirrten Staubpartikel vom ausgedörrten Boden und Goku atmete flach, damit er nicht zu viel von dem Staub inhalierte. Er wartete. Seine Sinne hatten ihm schon längst verraten, dass sein Abendessen bald ankommen würde. Der intensive Geruch, den der Dinosaurier aussandte, hatte seine feine Nase schon längst erreicht. Endlich würde es mal wieder Abwechslung auf seinem Speiseplan geben. Er war schon lange den Geschmack von Fisch und Geflügel überdrüssig und wenn er zurück dachte, konnte er sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann er zuletzt T-Rex-Steaks verspeist hatte.

Plötzlich bebte die Erde. Das Donnern der schweren Dinosaurierschritte erschütterte die Erde und Goku musst nicht lange warten, da sah er das gewaltige Reptil. Die Jagd an sich war schon längst keine Herausforderung mehr für Goku, doch das geduldige Warten schürte seinen Jagdtrieb. Das Warten machte die ganze Sache erst Interessant.

Als der Saurier Goku bemerkte, war es auch schon zu spät. Son Goku tötete seine Beute kurz und schmerzlos. Ein gezielter Schlag und das Tier prallte zu Boden, während der aufgewirbelte Staub in der Luft zu einem dichten Vorhang wurde. Erst als der Staub sich größtenteils wieder gelegt hatte, klopfte sich Goku auch den Staub von seinem Anzug und langte grinsend nach dem Schwanz des Tieres.

„Hallo Goku", knirschte eine tiefe Stimme. Erschrocken fuhr Goku herum.

„Oh..hallo Piccolo. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden." Son Goku schwante schlimmes.

„Kein Problem, worum geht's?"

„Um deinen Sohn."

„Dann schließ los", lachte Goku und betete innerlich, dass Gohan Piccolo nicht verraten hatte, dass er ihm von seiner Jungfräulichkeit erzählt hatte.

„Lass uns dort drüben hinsetzten. Es könnte länger dauern." Piccolo deute auf einen kleinen Felsen, der etwas im Schatten stand und wo die Sonne nicht zu sehr hinknallte.

Wortlos ging Piccolo vor und Goku folgte ihm. Erst als sie beide saßen, fiel Goku auf, wie nervös Piccolo wirkte. Auf Piccolos grüner Haut hatte sich ein feiner Film Schweiß gebildet und da Goku den Namekianer schon lange genug kannte, wusste er, dass das nicht an der Hitze lag.

„Was haben du und Vegeta mitbekommen?"

„Nur, dass du vor Gohan weggerannt bist."

„Ich bin _nicht_ weggerannt", fauchte Piccolo. „Ich bin nur… Dein Sohn hat sich da in was verrannt."

„Er sagt er liebt dich", meinte Goku sanft und war sich über die Merkwürdigkeit seiner Rolle durchaus bewusst. Ausgerechnet er, der in Liebesdingen noch nie gut war, sollte nun Ratschläge verteilen. Er hätte gern selbst jemand gehabt der ihm mit Vegeta weiterhalf.

Piccolo seufzte auf. „Kannst du nicht mit ihm reden? Ihm sagen, dass er sich ein nettes Mädchen suchen soll?"

„Warum sollte ich dass? Er liebt nun mal dich."

„Nein, das tut er nicht! Goku, er ist noch so jung, er weiß doch gar nicht, was er will. Vielleicht glaubt er jetzt, dass er mich liebt und morgen lernt er ein Mädchen kennen und verliebt sich in sie."

In einer Geste, die so offenkundig verzweifelt war, warf Piccolo einen kleinen Stein auf den nächsten Felsen, wo er ein tiefes Loch verursachte und den Felsen ein Stück in sich zusammensacken ließ. Goku war sich sicher, das Piccolo keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie er gerade auf ihn wirkte.

„Piccolo, ich glaube nicht, das Gohan so leichtsinnig mit seinen Gefühlen ist. Was empfindest du denn für ihn?"

Ertappt verfärbte sich die Gesichtsfarbe des Namekianers und seine Wangen wurden Pink.

„Darum geht es nicht", wich Piccolo aus und blickte zur Seite.

„Doch das tut es, denn wenn du nichts für Gohan empfindest, musst du es ihm sagen. Aber wenn du ihn auch lieben solltest, dann frage ich mich, weshalb du dich so dagegen wehrst." Goku beobachtete seinen Freund kritisch. Er konnte sich in etwa denken, was Piccolos Beweggründe waren, um Gohan auf Distanz zuhalten und vielleicht war Gohan auch zu schnell und überstürzt an die Sache herangegangen.

„Was würde wohl Chichi dazu sagen, wenn ich mit Gohan zusammen käme?", fragte Piccolo und grinste Goku krumm an.

„Darüber brauchst du dir erst Sorgen machen, wenn es so weit ist", grinste Goku zurück. „Aber wenn du ihn verletzen solltest, dann bekommst du Ärger mit mir."

„Wirklich?" Piccolo verzog spöttisch das Gesicht.

„Hm", entgegnete Goku und die Blicke die sie sich zuwarfen waren eindeutig, doch Goku löste schlagartig die Spannung zwischen ihnen auf. „Lust auf ein Abendessen bei uns? Ich bin sicher, Gohan würde sich freuen, dich zu sehen."

„Da bin ich mir sicher, aber ich denke ich bin dazu noch nicht bereit."

„Wie du willst. Ist deine Entscheidung."

Piccolo stand auf und schwebte in die Luft. Mit einem „Puff" trug er Umhang und Turban.

„Hey Piccolo", rief Goku bevor der Namekianer davon flog. „Du sollst wissen, dass die Tür zu unserem Haus immer für dich offen steht."

„Danke", brummte Piccolo und flog ein Stück weiter, bevor er nochmals anhielt und zu Goku blickte. „Das nächste Mal wenn wir uns sehen, sollten wir vielleicht über die Sache mit Vegeta und dir reden."

Gokus Augen weiteten sich.

„Woher?", wollte er verdattert wissen.

„Meine Ohren. Schon vergessen?" Mit diesen Worten flog Piccolo grinsend davon und ließ Son Goku alleine zurück.

**oooOOOooo**

Son Goku saß in der Badewanne. Sein Magen war gefüllt, seine Arbeiten im Haus erledigt und jetzt er war geschafft. Das warme Wasser machte ihn zudem noch schläfrig. Eine Weile hatte er dem Klappern der Teller, die Chichi gerade mit der Hand spülte, gelauscht. Doch jetzt waren die Geräusche verstummt. Goten übernachtete bei Trunks und Gohan war mit einem Klassenkameraden ins Kino gegangen. Außer seiner Frau und ihm war niemand mehr im Haus, daher war es ungewohnt ruhig.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen, als er ein leises Klicken hörte. Da es nur Chichi sein konnte, störte es ihn nicht im Geringsten. Es wäre idiotisch gewesen, nach so vielen Jahren Ehe und gemeinsamen Sexes, sich vor seiner Frau zu schämen, also sah Goku auch keine Veranlassung seine Augen zu öffnen. Erst als eine Welle Parfüm seine Nase erreichte, öffnete Goku seine Augen und ihm blieb förmlich die Luft weg.

Chichi stand in einer recht erotischen Pose an das Waschbecken gelehnt und schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, der geradezu „Schlafzimmer" rief. Sie trug um ihren gut geformten Körper ein transparentes, rosé farbenes Neglige und ein Höschen, das mehr als nur gewagt war. Son Gokus Mund wurde trocken. Ihre schwarze Haarmähne lag in sanften Wellen teils hochgesteckt, teils auf ihren Schultern. Chichis Gesicht war leicht geschminkt und Goku war sich sicher, dass sie gerade den Mädchen aus Mutenroshis Magazinen Konkurrenz machte. Goku kniete sich in der Wanne hin.

Lasziv ging Chichi auf ihn zu und ihr mächtiger Busen wippte bei jedem ihrer Schritte. Instinktiv hefte sich Gokus Blick auf die üppigen Hügel und er wollte seinen Kopf dazwischen vergraben und den süßen Geruch ihrer Haut einatmen. Auf seiner Zunge schmeckte er fast schon Chichis Schweiß und als sie vor der Badewanne stand, öffnete sie das Neglige indem sie die einzige Schleife, mit welcher der feine Stoff zusammen gehalten war, löste. Gokus Hand langte nach vorne, streifte den Stoff weiter auseinander und umfasste Chichis Brüste. Sie fühlten sich gut und prall an in seinen Händen.

Mit einem Kloß in seinem Hals ließ Goku das Neglige auf den Boden gleiten und seine Finger fanden den Weg hinunter zu Chichis Höschen. Das zarte Gespinst aus Spitze schien unter seinen Finger schier zu zerfallen. Nackt stieg Chichi zu ihm ins Wasser und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Son Goku spürte, wie erregt er war und begrüßte Chichis kundige Finger, die zielstrebig nach seinem Schaft langten. Gekonnt verwöhnte und küsste Chichi ihn.

Egal wie sehr Chichis Aktionen Son Goku erregten, dieser dachte im Augenblick nur daran, dass etwas an ihrem Kuss fehlte. Die Zunge, welche die seine neckte und lockte, war nicht aggressiv genug, der Geschmack zu süß und nicht männlich herb. Goku wünschte sich, dass Vegeta ihn so küssen würde. Stellte sich vor, dass der schmale Körper auf ihm, der des Prinzen war und ein Rausch erfüllte ihn. Er presste Chichi immer fester an sich und küsste sie wilder, als er es jemals zuvor getan hatte. In diesem Moment, in dem er sich Vegeta vorstellte, während er seine Frau küsste, war er bereit, sie mit Haut und Haar zu verschlingen. Eine schallende Ohrfeige brachte ihn zurück in die Realität.

„Was soll das?", giftete Chichi ihn an.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Goku verdutzt. Da erst bemerkte er, dass Chichis Unterlippe blutete. Er war zu grob mit ihr gewesen. Ob er zu Vegeta auch zu grob gewesen war? Irgendwie konnte Goku sich das nicht vorstellen, doch der bloße Gedanke daran ließen Schuldgefühle in ihm aufkeimen. Eventuell war ja genau diese leidenschaftliche Ungeschicktheit der Grund gewesen, weshalb Vegeta ihn von sich gestoßen hatte.

„Wollen wir weitermachen?", kam die umschmeichelnde Frage von Chichi, doch Son Gokus Erregung war verflogen. Die Ernüchterung hatte ihn eingeholt. Seine Gedanken waren wieder bei Vegeta angelangt und er war verwirrter als zuvor. Beinahe hatte er mit Chichi geschlafen, obwohl er Vegeta so sehr begehrte. In den letzten Wochen hatte er immer wieder versucht, Vegeta mehr und mehr aus der Reserve zu locken, ihn zu verführen, um sein eigenes Verlangen und seine Neugier zu befriedigen. Doch jetzt hätte er sich von Chichi verführen lassen und er hatte es ihr auch keineswegs erschwert.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Goku, schob Chichi von seiner Hüfte, stieg aus der Badewanne und griff nach einem Handtuch.

„Schatz", hakte Chichi nach, „was ist nur los mit dir? In letzter Zeit ignorierst du mich dauernd! Ich weiß, wir hatten öfters Streit, aber das hat uns doch noch nie _davon_ abgehalten."

Son Goku blickte auf Chichi, wie sie nach Liebe sehnend, halbnass in der Wanne saß. Sie wirkte verloren, doch ihr trauriger Blick löste in ihm nicht mehr den Beschützerinstinkt aus, den er sollte. Vegetas Augen, wie sie ihn voller Unsicherheit angeblickt hatten, entlockten ihm eine heftigere Reaktion. Goku konnte nicht behaupten, dass er nichts mehr für Chichi empfand, es war nur, dass seine Gefühle für Vegeta inzwischen stärker waren. Gott, wäre er nicht gerade in dieser Situation, hätte er wahrscheinlich gar nicht erkannt, dass er wirklich mehr für den Prinzen fühlte, als er sollte. Aber, wenn ihn jetzt nicht alle Sinne trügten, dann hatte er sich in Vegeta verliebt.

„Ist es wegen Vegeta?"

Erschrocken riss Goku die Augen auf. Wusste Chichi etwas? Hatte sie ihn und Vegeta gesehen. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich weiß, dass ihr euch in letzter Zeit besser versteht und… Bulma vermutet, er hat eine Affäre."

„Was?"

„Oh… Dann hat er dir nichts gesagt."

„Wie kommt Bulma darauf?"

„Du weißt doch, dass er keine", Chichi errötete, „Erektion mehr bekommt und seit ein paar Wochen ist Vegeta wie ausgewechselt, hat Bulma erzählt. Er achtet mehr auf sein Äußeres, lässt öfters sein Training ausfallen und geht aus dem Haus. Da hat sie vermutet, dass er… eben jemand anderes gefunden hat und deshalb nicht mehr mit ihr schlafen möchte."

Son Goku schluckte, was sollte er dazu sagen? Wenn überhaupt, dann war er selbst die Affäre, aber Vegeta hatte nicht mit ihm geschlafen. Bisher hatte sich Goku keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass er Chichi und Bulma mit seinem Verhalten verletzt hatte, doch jetzt war seine Gedankenlosigkeit so offensichtlich, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

„Bulma soll sich keine Sorgen machen", spielte Goku die Bedenken herunter, „Vegeta wird schon keine Affäre haben." Was ja auch stimmte – _noch_ zumindest, doch eigentlich hatte Goku vor, diesen Umstand zu ändern. Noch immer wollte er Vegeta näher kommen, als es für sie beide gut war. Doch zuerst musste er mit dem Prinzen reden, denn irgendwie mussten sie die Sache mit Chichi und Bulma klären.

„Bist du sicher, Goku?"

Goku antwortete nicht mehr. Mit dem Handtuch um die Hüfte ging er aus der Tür und warf Chichi lediglich einen ernsten Blick zu.

**oooOOOooo**

Vegeta war geduscht, angezogen und bereit für ein opulentes Frühstück. Es war zwar bereits fast Mittagszeit, doch nachdem er es mit seinem Training etwas übertrieben hatte, da er sich so schwach gefühlt hatte, konnte er nicht mehr mit dem Essen warten. Für Vegeta war eindeutig, dass dieses Schwächegefühl daher rührte, dass er sein Training in letzter Zeit so sträflich vernachlässigt hatte. Er war jetzt in einem Alter, wo er besser auf seine Kondition achten musste und er konnte sich die Trainingspausen nicht erlauben, wenn er sein Niveau halten wollte. Außerdem wollte er noch immer besser werden. Nur weil er und Kakarott seit neustem die Erotik zwischen ihnen genossen, hieß das nicht, dass er den Unterklassenkrieger nicht mehr zumindest einmal besiegen wollte.

Vegeta ging gerade die Treppe hinunter, als er Trunks leises Lachen hörte. Das kindliche Lachen war keinesfalls der Grund, weshalb er sich seinem Sohn näherte, der sich offenbar versteckt hatte, sondern die Tatsache, dass Vegeta Worte wie _Kakarott_ und _mein Vater_ hörte. Interessanterweise fand Vegeta seinen Sohn hinter der Tür zur Gerümpelkammer, jedoch wartete Vegeta und lauschte.

„Glaubst du wirklich?", fragte Trunks und Vegeta konnte die Stimme leise aber deutlich hören. Auf der anderen Seite wurde gesprochen und Trunks kicherte: „Das wäre echt lustig, Goten. Und dass ich mein Training mit Vater geschwänzt habe, war doch eine gute Idee." Für einen Moment war Trunks ruhig, da er Goten, der sich offenbar am anderen Ende der Leitung befand, zuhörte. Dann sprach Trunks weiter. „Ja, ich weiß, dass du Goku animiert hast, bei meinem Vater vorbeizukommen. Ja. Hm. Ja."

Vegeta hatte den Punkt erreicht, wo er das Gespräch seines Sohnes am liebsten unterbrochen und Trunks übers Knie gelegt hätte, doch er entschied sich ganz simpel dazu, die Tür zur Kammer zu öffnen. Als Licht in die kleine Kammer fiel, konnte Vegeta sehen, wie Trunks blinzelte und als sein Schatten auf seinen Sohn fiel und dieser ihn erkannte, sah er den Ausdruck des Entsetzens, auf Trunks Gesicht.

„Oh Scheiße!"

„Trunks, was ist los?", brüllte Goten so laut in den Hörer, dass selbst Vegeta es hörte.

„Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, Goten", murmelte Trunks mit geweiteten Augen und trennte die Verbindung.

„Hi, Dad!"

_Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

_

Das war's dann auch schon von mir. Leider bin ich mit dem folge Kapitel noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, da ich zur Zeit ein ausgeklügeltes Fitnessprogramm mache, aber ich werde zusehen, dass ich Kapitel 9 noch diese Woche beende und dann in den Betaread verschicke. Liebe Grüße Amunet

**PS:** Über Kommis würde ich mich natürlich freuen.

* * *


	9. Affären

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Gerüchte

**Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Goku

**Inhalt: **

Ein Gerücht geht unter den Z-Freunden um. Da Son Goku dem Gerücht keinen Glauben schenken kann, setzt er alles daran, um es zu widerlegen. Und wird ihm das mysteriöse Kästchen, das Vegeta ihm überreicht einen Weg zeigen?

**Warnung:**

Shonen-Ai / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs); Lemon

**Disclaimer:**

Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unendgeldlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser:**

**GESUCHT!** Wer Interesse an dem Job hat, darf sich gerne bei mir melden.

**ooOOOoo

* * *

**

**Gerüchte**

Kapitel 9 - Affären

Vegeta starrte seinen Sohn mit einem Blick an, finsterer als er Trunks jemals angesehen hatte. Trunks schien es zu bemerken, denn er saß ganz klein auf Vegetas großem Bett und traute sich kaum zu seinem Vater zu sehen. Doch Vegeta war dies egal. Nachdem Trunks die Telefonverbindung zu Goten getrennt hatte, hatte er seinen Sohn am Arm gepackt und in sein Zimmer gezerrt. Unterwegs hatte Trunks permanent Versucht auf ihn einzureden, ihn zu beruhigen, aber vergebens. Vegeta war zu wütend um sich sofort wieder abzuregen und außerdem war er Neugierig. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, was Trunks dazu veranlasst hatte mit Son Goten Pläne zu schmieden, die ihn und Kakarott angingen. Auf der anderen Seite ahnte Vegeta bereits jetzt schon, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

„Was ist mit Kakarott und mir?", fragte Vegeta Trunks, dem es Mühe kostete, nicht laut zu schreien. Trunks hingegen zuckte bereits wegen dem Tonfall zusammen, als hätte Vegeta ihn geschlagen.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, Dad", kam die fast schon trotzige Gegenreaktion.

„Was denke ich denn?"

„Weiß nicht…", nuschelte Trunks ausweichend und rutschte unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her, auf welchem er saß.

„Warum hast du das Training geschwänzt?"

„Ich… Goten und ich… wir wollten, dass du mit Goku alleine bist."

„Warum?"

„Wir…" Trunks pausierte kurz bevor es aus ihm heraus bracht. „Vater, können sich Männer ineinander verlieben?"

Egal wie groß Zorn und Neugier in Vegeta waren, dieser einfache Satz, diese simple Frage brachte ihn vollständig aus dem Konzept. Seine Wut implodierte in sich zusammen und verschwand mit einem Wimpernzucken.

„Was? Wie…", er räusperte sich, „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Wir haben euch gesehen. Dich und Goku. Als…" Trunks brach mit seiner Erklärung verlegen ab. Seine Wangen hatten sich stark gerötet und er wirkte extrem Nervös, was Vegeta wahnsinnig beunruhigte. In seinem Kopf wirbelten Gedanken umher und er betete dass es nicht das sein möge, was er befürchtete, jedoch konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten nachzufragen.

„Was habt ihr gesehen?"

Trunks blickte zu ihm auf, sah ihm fest und entschlossen ins Gesicht. „Wie ihr euch geküsst habt."

„Oh", rutschte es Vegeta heraus und dann ließ er sich neben seinem Sohn auf dem Bett nieder.

„Sag, Papa, kann man sich jetzt in Männer verlieben?"

**oooOOOooo**

Er hackte Holz. Scheid für Scheid legte er auf den Holzblock und zerschmettere ihn mit bloßer Hand. Es war eine Kleinigkeit für ihn, denn schließlich war er ein hervorragender Kämpfer und diese Übung hatte er bereits im Kindesalter gelernt. Aber er tat es nicht in der üblichen Geschwindigkeit. Für seine Verhältnisse ging er ziemlich gemächlich voran, denn diese Aufgabe sollte ihn nur etwas ablenken. Ihn Gedanken hing er noch dem Zwischenfall mit seiner Frau nach. Sie hatten beide kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt, seit er sie stehen gelassen hatte. Goku wusste, dass er Chichi verletzt hatte, dass seine Zurückweisung einen weiteren Riss in ihrem Herzen verursacht hatte und auch, dass es unfair war. Chichi war ihm stets eine gute, liebevolle Ehefrau und Mutter seiner Kinder gewesen.

Diese Frau, die ihm so treu ergeben war, selbst zu Zeiten an denen er Tod oder im Weltall Abenteuer erlebt hatte, hatte besseres verdient. Er war es ihr schuldig Klarheit zu schaffen und ihr zu sagen, dass er sich in jemand anderen verliebt hatte, doch er wusste noch nicht wie.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie Chichi das Haus verließ. Sie trug ein schlichtes, blaues Kleid und ein zartrosa Halstuch, was ihre beides wunderbar stand. Durch den einfachen Schnitt des Kleides, kam ihre runde weibliche Figur hervorragend zur Geltung. Nach wenigen Schritten stellte sie den Korb auf den runden, hölzernen Tisch und strich über ihr schwarzes Haar, das zu einem festen Knoten gebunden war. Goku stellte fest, wie attraktiv er seine Frau doch fand. Selbst die ernste Miene, die viel zu oft auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht lag, konnte die rein körperliche Anziehung auf ihn nicht mindern.

Plötzlich trafen ihre Blicke aufeinander. Er konnte sehen das Chichi kurz zusammenzuckte und das es sie Überwindung kostete auf ihn zu zugehen. Aber sie kam, Schritt für Schritt.

„Ich fahre in die Stadt einkaufen", sagte sie, wobei sie bemüht war ihre Stimme so normal wie möglich klingen zu lassen. „Goten wird sich dort mit mir treffen. Er möchte über etwas mit mir reden. Es wird spät werden."

„Okay", sagte Goku, dem die Verletzung hinter ihren dunklen Augen nicht entgangen war.

„Gohan ist heute bei Piccolo. Wahrscheinlich wird er dort übernachten."

Goku sagte nichts dazu. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Chichi etwas von Gohans Gefühlen für den Namekianer wusste. Jedoch ahnte Goku was Gohan machen wollte. Sicherlich würde sein Sohn Piccolo auf den Zahn fühlen, was dessen Gefühle anging, aber im Augenblick wollte Goku sich nicht damit beschäftigen. Widersprüchliche Emotionen krochen in ihm empor. Schmerz, weil er Chichis übliches „Schatz" vermisste, oder den liebevollen Blick mit dem sie ihn sonst ansah. Lust, weil der letzte Sex schon so lang vergangen war, weil die Nachwirkung des unterbrochenen gestrigen Vorspiels zwischen ihnen stand. Ihm war bewusst, dass er so etwas nicht fühlen sollte, nicht weil er doch eigentlich in Vegeta verliebt war und auch deshalb nicht, weil es einfach falsch war sich nicht entscheiden zu können.

„Ich geh dann", sagte Chichi und wandte sich von ihm ab. Sie kam nur wenige Schritte weit, dann stand Goku vor ihr. Nahm ihr den Korb aus der Hand, ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen. Einem Instinkt folgend küsste er sie. Küsste sie leidenschaftlich und gierig, bis sie Wachs in seinen Armen wurde. Er musste sie haben. Sie jetzt spüren. Er musste ihr den Schmerz mit seinem Körper nehmen, den er ihr seelisch zugefügt hatte. Ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten trug er sie auf den Armen ins Haus, eine Sache von Sekunden dank seiner besonderen Fähigkeiten. Ihr Halstuch und ihr Kleid lagen bald schon auf dem Boden neben den Schuhen, welche sie bereits verloren hatte.

Goku konnte nicht anders, er musste sie immer und immer wieder küssen. Musste mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund dringen, sie auskosten und die Süße ihres Mundes schmecken, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht fair war. Sein Verhalten war weder ihr noch Vegeta gegenüber richtig, aber jetzt in diesem Moment war er nicht länger Herr über seine Triebe.

Mit seinen Finger strich er über ihre samtige Haut. Berührte sie bis sie unter seinen Liebkosungen bebte. Er umschloss mit seinen Händen ihre Brüste, die sich voll und weich anfühlten. Knetete sie bis sich ihre Brustwarzen verhärteten. Erst dann beugte er sich vor, glitt mit seiner Zunge über die empfindsame Haut um dort eine feuchte Spur heißer Lust zu hinterlassen. Chichi stöhnte und es klang in Gokus Ohren richtig. Es klang so gut, dass er mehr davon hören wollte. Seine Lippen umschlossen ihre Brustwarze, die er sofort mit seinen Zähnen neckte und reizte. Goku war bereit Chichi Lust zu schenken, seine eigene Befriedigung war für den Moment nur Zweitrangig. Chichi sollte von solchen Sinnesfreuden erfüllt sein, das sie nach ihm schrie, ihn anbettelte in ihr feuchtes Paradies zu dringen.

Chichi wand sich unter ihm. Bebte und zittere vor Verlangen nach mehr. Doch noch war Goku nicht so weit. Es war noch zu früh, er wusste es, denn er konnte ihr noch so viel mehr geben und so wanderte seine Hand hinab. Tastete über ihren flachen Bauch, streichelte über ihre geschwungene, einladende Hüfte bis zu ihren Schenkeln. Gierig drängte sich seine Hand dazwischen, berührte ihre feuchte Hitze, welche nur ihm gehörte und niemanden sonst. Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er der einzige Mann in Chichis Leben war und dieses Wissen erregte ihn, denn es machte ihm seinen Besitzanspruch an ihr deutlich.

„Goku", winselte Chichi und er schaute in ihre Augen. Dunkle, lustverhangene Perlen, die ihn bittend ansahen.

„Noch nicht", raunte er zurück, obwohl sein Hunger selbst kaum noch zu bändigen war. In seinem Adern loderte ein Feuer, das er niemals so intensiv mit seiner Frau erlebt hatte wie heute. Es brannte in seinen Venen, in seinem Verstand und brachte ihn dazu Chichi zu geben was sie tatsächlich brauchte – ihn.

Sein Glied, hart und prall, rieb an ihrem Oberschenkel und begehrte endlich Einlass in ihre Feuchte. Doch erst als sie ihn ein weiteres Mal anflehte, ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ihre Ungeduld zu verstehen gab, verlor Son Goku seine Beherrschung. Mit einem Stoß drang er in sie ein. Füllte sie vollständig aus und genoss wie sich ihr Körper ihm entgegen bog. Sie stöhnte, er stöhnte. Dann zittere Chichis Körper, ergab sich der Freude eines ersten Orgasmus und Goku wartete. Warte darauf, dass ihr Körper bereit war für seinen Ritt. In diesen wenigen Minuten bemerkte Goku paradoxerweise das sich der strenge Knoten gelöst und ihr Haar wirr ausgebreitet auf dem Kopfkissen lag. Es gefiel ihm viel besser so, doch konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er plötzlich Vegeta unter sich liegen sah. Vegeta mit Augen, die vor Erregung glühten. Vegeta mit sinnlich geöffneten Lippen und geröteten Wangen.

Entschlossen drängte Goku dieses Bild zurück bis er Chichi wieder unter sich erblickte. Erst jetzt begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen. Gab sich ganz dem Vergnügen hin und wusste, dass dies erst der Anfang war.

**oooOOOooo**

Leise verließ Vegeta sein Zimmer. Er wollte Trunks nicht wecken, der dort lag und friedlich zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett schlief. Die letzten Stunden hatte er damit verbracht mit Trunks zu reden. Darüber, wie die Beziehungen zwischen Menschen und Saiyajins funktionierten. Über die Unterschiede deren Natur teilweise in Erziehung und teilweise in Veranlagung lagen und auch darüber, warum Trunks und Goten niemanden erzählen sollten, dass Kakarott und er sich geküsst hatten.

Sein Sohn hatte die Unmenge an Informationen erstaunlich gut aufgenommen und als der Wissensdrang nachgelassen hatte, waren sie einfach noch beieinander gesessen und hatten sich, dank des Projektors, die Sternenbilder von Vegeta-Sei angesehen. Es war so friedlich und harmonisch zwischen ihnen gewesen, wie schon sehr lange nicht mehr. Über die vielen Unternehmungen, die Vegeta in den letzten Monaten mit Trunks unternommen hatte, hatte er manchmal vergessen, dass sein Sohn noch ein Kind war. Aber Trunks war ein Kind, er war doch gerade erst 8 Jahre alt. Ein Alter in dem der Junge noch gänzlich unbeschwert war, etwas das Vegeta im gleichen Alter nicht vergönnt gewesen war.

Seufzend ging Vegeta die Treppe zur Küche hinunter. Es war inzwischen später Abend geworden und seit dem Frühstück hatte er nichts mehr gegessen. Sein Magen knurrte fürchterlich. Trunks selbst musste mit Hunger eingeschlafen sein. Etwas das Vegeta niemals verstehen könnte. Damals als er noch für Freezer gearbeitet hatte, war es auf einigen Streifzügen vorgekommen, dass er mehrere Tage nichts zu essen bekommen hatte und jedes Mal war er sehr geschwächt gewesen. Lediglich sein Stolz hatte Vegeta damals gezwungen zu überleben. Eine harte Lektion nacheinander hatten seine Jugend und sein Leben geprägt. Hatten ihn zu dem Mann gemacht, der er heute war. Und er war sehr froh, dass die Zeit der Entbehrungen vorbei war. Nun war er in der einfachen Lage zum Kühlschrank zu wandern und immer dann etwas zu Essen finden, wenn ihm danach war. Er hatte jetzt ein Dach über dem Kopf, Menschen die sich um ihn sorgten und eine Familie die ihn bedingungslos liebte. Er konnte sich wahrlich glücklich schätzen. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, weshalb er es nicht wirklich war.

Die Unterhaltung mit Trunks hatte ihn sehr nachdenklich, ihn seltsam melancholisch gestimmt und er konnte mit dieser Stimmung nicht sonderlich gut umgehen. Auf der einen Seite drängte es ihn, sich im Selbstmitleid zu baden und auf der anderen Seite, mochte er die Stimmung einfach abstreifen. Vegeta war sich aber darüber im Klaren, dass er damit nicht durchkommen würde. So vieles war im Begriff sich zu ändern. So vieles war der Vergangenheit unterworfen und würde seine Zukunft formen. Wenn doch nur Kakarott hier wäre. Mit Kakarott schienen alle Probleme zu verstummen. Doch wenn Vegeta es recht bedachte, schuf der Unterklassenkrieger eigentlich noch größere. Nun musste sich Vegeta nicht nur darüber den Kopf zerbrechen wie Kakarott reagieren würde, wenn er jenen Speicherchip sah, sondern auch darüber was für Gefühle er gegenüber dem jüngeren Krieger hatte.

Erneut seufzend öffnete Vegeta den Kühlschrank. Ein gebratenes Hähnchen lächelte ihn an und er nahm es heraus. Kurz überlegte er, ob er es erwärmen sollte, doch dann entschloss er sich einfach ein Sandwich damit zu belegen. Gerade als er damit angefangen hatte, hörte er fast lautlose Schritte sich nähern. „Bulma", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Tatsächlich stand wenige Minuten später die Mutter seines Sohnes in der Tür.

„Hey", sagte sie und blickte ihn sanft an. Was für ein Unterschied zu den vielen Streitereien, die sie in den vergangen Monaten immer wieder gehabt hatten. Vegeta registrierte den knappen Frotteebademantel, welchen sie trug und das sie ein Handtuch um den Kopf gewickelt hatte. In dieser Schlichtheit mochte er sie lieber, als so gestylt, wie sie tagsüber immer herum lief. Gesagt hatte er es ihr jedoch noch nie. Er fand dass es ihre Entscheidung war, wie sie sich anzog.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er und wandte sich wieder seinem Abendessen zu.

„Du warst ganz schön lange mit Trunks in deinem Zimmer."

„Ja."

„Was habt ihr gemacht?"

„Geredet."

„Und worüber?"

„Über dies und das", wich Vegeta aus. Wie sollte er das Thema anschneiden können, ohne Bulma von dem zu erzählen, was zwischen Kakarott und ihm lief?

„Warum weichst du mir immer aus?", fragte Bulma während sie auf ihn zu kam. „Denkst du nicht irgendwann musst du mir sagen wo dein Problem liegt?" Er schwieg. „Egal was es ist, wir können eine Lösung finden. Nur wenn… Wenn du jemand anderen hast, wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst, dann sag es mir einfach."

Vegeta sah sie an. In ihren blauen Augen stand der Ernst geschrieben. Sie meinte was sie sagte.

„Ich werde dich verletzen."

„Das tust du bereits, mach den Schaden nicht noch größer."

Sie hatte recht, das erkannte Vegeta schmerzlich. Er wollte die Gefühle nicht zulassen, doch er entfernte sich mit jedem Tag immer weiter von Bulma, dabei war er ihr für so vieles dankbar. Einst hatte sie ihn gepflegt als er schwer verletzt war, sie hatte ihm ein Heim gegeben, wo er alleine war und sie hatte ihm einen Erben geschenkt. Doch zu all dem war sie ihm stets eine Freundin und Gefährtin gewesen. Hatte ihm mehr gegeben als er umkehrt je bereit gewesen war zu geben. Keiner von ihnen hatte Versprechen für die Zukunft gemacht, sie hatten sich nicht durch eine Ehe aneinander gefesselt und doch, lag da etwas Endgültiges zwischen ihnen. Eine Entscheidung, welche für die Zukunft prägnant sein würde.

„Darf ich dich ein letztes Mal küssen?" Auch ohne Worte, hatte Bulma erraten wie Vegetas Antwort lautete. Vegeta sah sie einfach an. Das Sandwich vor ihm war vergessen. Ja, er würde ihr diesen Kuss schenken, dass war er ihr einfach schuldig. Erst danach würde er ihr erklären, dass es an seinem Schicksal lag, weshalb er sie verlassen musste. Und vielleicht würde er ihr auch beichten, dass sein Herz derzeit unter starkem Beschuss von Außerhalb stand. Doch anständigerweise war dies nicht länger von Bedeutung, als er sich zu ihr beugte und ihre süßen, weichen Lippen küsste. Seine Arme umfingen Bulma und betteten sie in eine feste Umarmung voller Gefühl.

_Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

_

Unglaublich aber wahr, dass hier war mein neues Kapitel zu „Gerüchte". Besser ich verrate nicht wie viel Zeit seit dem letzten Update vergangen ist, aber für diejenigen, die noch an der FF interessiert sind – Künftig wird es wieder regelmäßige Updates geben.

Über Kommis würde ich mehr sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet


	10. Neue Wege

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Gerüchte

**Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Goku

**Inhalt: **

Ein Gerücht geht unter den Z-Freunden um. Da Son Goku dem Gerücht keinen Glauben schenken kann, setzt er alles daran, um es zu widerlegen. Und wird ihm das mysteriöse Kästchen, das Vegeta ihm überreicht einen Weg zeigen?

**Warnung:**

Shonen-Ai / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs); Lemon

**Disclaimer:**

Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unentgeltlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser:**

**GESUCHT!** Wer Interesse an dem Job hat, darf sich gerne bei mir melden.

**ooOOOoo

* * *

**

**Gerüchte**

Kapitel 10 – Neue Wege

Die Sonne kitzelte auf seiner Nase. Langsam wurde Son Goku davon wach. Er hörte die Vögel im Freien zwitschern und bemerkte wie stark die Sonne, in sein Gesicht brannte. Ihm dämmerte, dass er länger geschlafen hatte als gewöhnlich. Noch während er überlegte weshalb, registrierte er die bleierne Schwere, die seinen Körper erfüllte. Seine Muskeln und Glieder waren merkwürdig schwer, doch erst als er den Kopf hob und Chichi noch immer schlafend neben sich liegen sah, kamen die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zurück.

Goku stöhnte. Schuld schlug über ihn herein. Schuld und ein unsagbar schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte mit Chichi geschlafen. Hatte seine Ehefrau die ganze Nacht geliebt. Immer und immer wieder war er über sie hergefallen, hatte sie befriedigt, bis Chichi seinen Trieben nicht länger nachgeben konnte. Vollkommen erschöpft war sie unter ihm in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Doch nicht deshalb fühlte er sich schuldig, sondern weil er mit ihr geschlafen hatte, anstatt ihr zu sagen, dass es in seinem Leben, in seinem Herzen inzwischen jemand anderen gab.

Vegeta würde ihn töten, sollte er jemals davon fahren. Endlich hatte er den Prinzen soweit, dass er zu mehr, als nur zu heimlichen Küssen bereit war und was machte er dann? Er schlief mit seiner Frau, weil er von seinem eigenen körperlichen Bedürfnis nach Nähe geleitet worden war und weil er ihren Schmerz mit seinem Körper nehmen wollte. Nun wo er wieder bei Verstand war, wusste Goku wie lächerlich er sich benommen hatte. Aber er hatte gestern wirklich geglaubt, dass er sie beschützen musste. Dass er den Schmerz der Zurückweisung in Chichi lindern konnte, wenn er ihr zeigte, dass sie begehrenswert war. Nun jedoch hatte Goku keine Ahnung wie er Chichi begreiflich machen sollte, dass er sie verlassen würde.

Goku schimpfte innerlich mit sich selbst und plötzlich hielt er es nicht länger im Bett aus. Vorsichtig, um Chichi nicht zu wecken, stand er auf, nahm seine Kleidung und verschwand in den Hausflur, wo er sich anzog. Dann erst ging er in die Küche, nur um dort abrupt im Türrahmen stehen zu bleiben, als er Gohan am Küchentisch sitzen sah. Der Blick seines Sohnes war vorwurfsvoll.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Goku verdutzt, über den sträflichen Blick.

„Auch schon wach?"

Son Gokus Wangen glühten vor Verlegenheit, ahnte er doch worauf Gohan anspielte. Goku schwieg allerdings und ging stattdessen in den Raum, um sich aus dem Kühlschrank ein Glas Milch einzuschenken.

„Goten kam gestern zu Piccolo und mir geflogen, als Mutter ihn in der Stadt versetzt hatte."

Fern erinnerte sich Goku dran, dass Chichi etwas von einer Verabredung zwischen ihr und dem Jüngsten erwähnt hatte. Gohan war aber sichtlich nicht an irgendwelchen Erklärungen interessiert, denn er sprach einfach weiter: „Er sagte, er war Zuhause und hätte merkwürdige Geräusche aus eurem Schlafzimmer gehört. Er hat gedacht, er stört und kam zu uns. Goten hat dann bei Dende übernachtet."

„Gohan…"

„Lass gut sein, Dad. Ich _weiß_ was hier passiert ist. Heißt das, dass zwischen dir und Mutter wieder alles okay ist?" Hoffnung schwang in Gohans Stimme mit.

„Das zwischen deiner Mutter und mir ist kompliziert."

„Warum? Liebt ihr euch, dann hört endlich auf so oft miteinander zu streiten und…" Gohan schluckt: „Falls ihr euch nicht mehr liebt, dann trennt euch eben. Wegen Goten und mir müsst ihr nicht zusammenbleiben."

Son Goku setzte sich neben seinen Sohn. „Hör zu, deine Mutter und ich haben Meinungsverschiedenheiten, aber die hatten wir doch schon immer."

„Ja, aber früher wart ihr beide noch Glücklich dabei. Wann hast du Mama das letzte Mal richtig herzhaft lachen gehört? Wann hast du dich richtig glücklich gefühlt? Egal was du sagst, ich bin nicht blind. Eure Beziehung hat sich verändert."

„Gohan… Du bist noch zu jung, du verstehst das nicht."

„Zu Jung?", echote Gohan. „Wenn du denkst, ich weiß nicht, wie das ist verliebt zu sein, dann irrst du dich gewaltig. Ich BIN verliebt! Und meine Beziehung ist WIRKLICH kompliziert. Ich liebe einen Mann!"

„Piccolo und du…"

„Das ist nichts anderes, nur dass ich glaube, dass du Mama gar nicht liebst. Ich glaube, du hast dich in jemand anderen verliebt!"

„Was?", krächzte Goku, seine Stimme versagte.

„Du hast richtig gehört, ich glaube du hast dich in jemand anderen verliebt."

„Wie kommst du darauf?", wich Goku aus.

„Vielleicht, weil mir unsere Gespräche im Gedächtnis geblieben sind. Aber vielleicht liegt es auch dran wie du _ihn_ in letzter Zeit anblickst."

„Gohan, ich weiß wirklich…", versuchte es Son Goku, doch sein Sohn winkte einfach ab.

„Probier es erst gar nicht, Dad. Ich bin nicht dumm und dein Verständnis für mich und Piccolo sagt schon viel aus."

Son Goku war sprachlos. Ihm fiel nichts ein, dass er sagen konnte um seinen Sohn von einer gegenteiligen Meinung zu überzeugen und eigentlich wollte er es auch nicht. Er hatte keine Lust zu lügen. Außerdem wollte er den Fehler der vergangen Nacht keinesfalls wiederholen. Es reichte, dass er Chichi eine neuerliche und tiefere Wunde zufügen musste, sobald er ihrer Beziehung tatsächlich ein Ende setzen wollte. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass Gohan ihn weiterhin anstarrte. Dass sein Ältester ihn aufs Genaueste betrachtete und das aussagekräftige Mienenspiel registrierte. Erst als sein Sohn nach dem Glas Orangensaft griff, dass schon die ganze Zeit vor ihm gestanden hatte, erwachte Goku aus seiner Trance.

„Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

Gohan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich wollte gerade."

„Lust mit mir draußen zu essen?"

„Okay."

Zusammen trugen sie alles, was sie zum Frühstück brauchten ins Freie und setzten sich auf die hölzerne Bank, die vor dem Haus stand.

„Werden wir nochmals über das Thema reden?", wollte Gohan wissen und sah zu Goku hinüber.

„Nein!" Reine Entschlossenheit.

„Gut." Gekränkte Sorge.

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal." Ein versöhnliches Einlenken.

„In Ordnung."

**oooOOOooo**

Vegeta befand sich schon seit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl im Gravitationsraum. Er trainierte. Tat etwas für seine Kondition, welche er in den letzten Wochen so sträflich vernachlässigt hatte und die auch nach den letzten Trainingseinheiten nicht vollständig wiederhergestellt war.

Er konnte fühlen wie sich seine Muskeln spanten, wie sein Ki sich mächtig ausbreitete und in einem Energieball bündelte. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte er sich mit sich im Reinen, doch diese Trainingseinheit war nicht der Auslöser, sondern lediglich das Bonus. Es war die Sache mit Bulma, welche ihm das Gefühl von Befreiung geschenkt hatte. Seit er Bulma die Wahrheit gesagt hatte spürte er eine merkliche Erleichterung. Ihm war überhaupt nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr ihn diese Situation belastet hatte, doch nun wo die Anspannung von ihm gefallen war, merkte er die seelische Entlastung umso mehr.

Allerdings hatte Vegeta Bulma nicht alles erzählt. Dass seine merkwürdigen, aufkeimenden Gefühle mit Kakarott zu tun hatten, hatte er ihr bewusst verschwiegen. Er wollte sie nicht zu sehr belasten und erst einmal Zeit geben den ersten Schock zu verwinden. Außerdem wusste er noch nicht wohin ihn seine Reise mit Kakarott führen sollte. Sicherlich er wusste dank der Speicherchips Dinge, von denen Kakarott nichts ahnte, aber das Schicksal das ihnen in die Wiege gelegt wurde, musste sich keineswegs bewahrheiten. Niemand wusste das so gut wie Vegeta, denn das Schicksal hatte ihm auch offenbart König vom Planeten Vegeta zu werden. Etwas das er dank Freezers Zerstörungswut nie werden würde.

Die Traurigkeit, die ihn erfüllte, wenn er an seine Heimat dachte konnte heute jedoch seine Stimmung nicht trüben. Dafür war er zu sehr erleichtert, über den Verlust des Schattens, welcher auf seinem Herzen gelegen hatte. Doch nun schweiften seine Gedanken zu Kakarott. Noch immer war Vegeta von Unsicherheit erfüllt, wenn er an den Unterklassenkrieger dachte. Sicher sie hatten sich geküsst, waren sogar etwas weiter als das gegangen und seine Gefühle für Kakrarott hatten sich von blindem Konkurrenzkampf zu etwas undefiniertem gewandelt, aber würde dies reichen um eine besondere Art der Verbindung zu erhalten?

Vegetas Bewegungen verstummten. Für einen Moment stand er einfach nur vollkommen bewegungslos im Gravitationsraum, wagte es nicht einmal zu atmen und dann seufzte er auf. Tief und irgendwie befreiend. Doch die Gedanken in seinem Kopf holten ihn augenblicklich wieder ein und die Selbstzweifel waren plötzlich zurück. Hatten den Einklang in seinem Inneren verdrängt.

Er verabscheute es gerade zu, wenn er sentimental wurde. Diese Form der Stimmung war so unpassend für einen Krieger, für einen Prinzen. Er wollte stark und unnahbar sein, so wie es sich ziemte für einen Herrscher wie ihn. Aber er war kein Herrscher und er war nicht gefühlskalt. Seit er auf der Erde lebte, wurde er mit jedem Tag der verging emotionaler. Sicher, er selbst würde sich nicht als schwach bezeichnen, doch ihm war bewusst, dass er als König des Planeten Vegeta eine Härte hätte repräsentieren müssen, die her heute nicht mehr besaß.

Dieser Gedanke führte Vegeta zurück zu den Speicherchips. Es war wichtig, dass Kakarott die nächsten Chips ansah. Es war wichtig, damit er ihm endlich sagen konnte was der eigentliche Grund gewesen war, ihm diese Chips überhaupt zu zeigen. Und es wurde auch Zeit, dass ihre wahre Reise begann. Sie standen erst am Anfang und die Erde war im Augenblick nichts weiter als ein Rastplatz an dem sie schon viel zu lange verweilten.

Mit einem Handtuch im Nacken, welches er vom Fußboden hob, verließ er den Trainingsraum. Seine Schritte führten ihn an der Küche vorbei, wo er sich einen Apfel aus der Obstschale klaute, weiter in den Flur, wo das Telefon hing. Bevor er realisieren konnte was seine Finger da taten, hatte er Kakarotts Telefonnummer gewählt. Kurz zauderte er. Sollte er auflegen? Sollte er es läuten lassen? Doch schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln sagte eine junge Stimme: „Ja?"

„Ist Kakarott da?", es war eine dumme Frage. Vegeta wusste aufgrund der Ortung von Kakarotts Aura schon längst, dass der Saiyajin Zuhause war.

„Ich hole ihn", kam die Antwort und dann, so als hätte das Gegenüber selbst kurz nachgedacht, „Und übrigens Vegeta, man meldet sich am Telefon mit seinem Namen."

Bevor Vegeta jedoch etwas was Gohans freche Bemerkung erwidern konnte, war die Leitung ruhig. Das Geräusch von Schritten folgte und dann war Kakarott am Apparat.

„Hallo Vegeta."

Für eine Sekunde meinte Vegeta aus Kakarotts Stimme Schuld zu hören. Aber Schuld für was?

„Heute Abend, der nächste Speicherchip?"

„Ich…" Kakarott schien ihm auszuweichen, doch Vegeta ignoriert dies geflissentlich.

„Bring das Abendessen mit, den Nachtisch besorg ich. 20 Uhr, Kakarott. Und sei pünktlich."

„Vegeta, vielleicht ist das…"

„20 Uhr, keine Widerrede!"

Vegeta legte den Hörer auf. Es wunderte ihn, dass er so schroff sein konnte, wo er doch dieses merkwürdige Gefühl hatte in Kakarotts Nähe. Andererseits war es vielleicht auch besser so. Seit er dank des Stimulators an seine merkwürdige Beziehung mit Radditz erinnert worden war, fühlte er sich im Zwiespalt. Gerne hätte er sich Kakarott körperlich angenähert, denn er mochte es, wenn ein starker Männerkörper nackt neben ihm lag. Aber hier ging es nicht um irgendeinen Mann, hier ging es um Kakarott, dem Bruder seines ehemaligen Liebhabers, dem Bruder des Mannes von dem er einst geglaubt hatte, er würde ihn lieben. Und es schien als würde Radditz Fluch sich bewahrheiten.

Als Vegeta den zweiten Kampf gegen Kakarott verloren hatte, ja sogar als dieser seinen Gewinn einforderte, war alles in Ordnung gewesen. Vegeta hatte sich langsam auf die Berührungen des Unterklassenkriegers eingelassen, war bereit gewesen sich von Kakarott verwöhnen zu lassen. Aber wie Radditz es ihm prophezeit hatte, waren Vegetas Gedanken zu Radditz gewandert. Die Liebkosungen, der Geruch von Kakarott hatten ihn an Radditz erinnert. An die Anfangszeit ihrer Liebelei, als sie beide noch jung und unerfahren waren und plötzlich hatte Vegeta es nicht länger ertragen können von Kakarott berührt zu werden.

Panik war in ihm aufgekeimt, was passieren würde, sollte er wirklich zu keiner Erektion mehr fähig sein. Dass er nicht mehr mit Bulma geschlafen hatte, hatte einen Grund. Es gab da dieses eine kleine Geheimnis von dem er sich geschworen hatte, es niemals dieser Frau, der Mutter seines Sohnes zu erzählen. Das Problem lag keineswegs in der Anziehung zu Bulma, denn Bulma war nach wie vor eine sehr attraktive und schöne Frau. Selbst die Tatsache, dass sie älter wurde, tat ihren körperlichen Reizen keinen Abbruch. Es gab da nur dieses eine Problem das seit Generationen von Saiyajin König zu dessen männlichem Erbe weitergegeben wurde.

Vegeta war einer genetischen Mutation unterworfen. Niemand konnte sagen, ob es sich bei dieser genetischen Abweichung, die keinesfalls den Rest ihrer Art betroffen hatte, sondern nur innerhalb der Königsfamilien vorlag, tatsächlich um eine Mutation oder eher um eine Manipulation handelte. Fakt war jedoch, dass ab einem bestimmten Alter, der Trieb der Könige mit Frauen zu schlafen verstummte. Es schien als würde etwas die Könige und Prinzen blockieren, ihre Gene weiterzugeben, sobald sie ein bestimmtes Alter erreicht hatten.

Viele Wissenschaftler vom Volk der Saiyajin und auch einige von anderen Spezies hatten sich an die Entschlüsselung dieses Gendefektes gewagt, aber niemand war in der Lage gewesen die Abnormität zu ergründen oder zu beheben. Es waren allerdings Theorien aufgestellt worden. So viele Theorien, von denen fast alle keinen Sinn ergeben hatten. Die bekannteste Hypothese war allerdings, dass die Mutation versuchte die Rivalität innerhalb der Königsfamilie zu dämmen indem sie die Anzahl der Erben begrenzt hielt.

Vegeta selbst war dies gleichgültig. Seine Beziehung zu Bulma hatte zwar unter diesem Geheimnis gelitten, letztendlich war sie aber an etwas anderem zerbrochen. Er hatte die Erdenfrau einfach nicht länger geliebt. Ihre Beziehung war ohnehin von vielen Freiheiten geprägt gewesen und hatte sie zwar mit einem innigen Band gefesselt, aber dieses Band hatte nicht aus dauerhafter, romantischer Liebe bestanden. Es hatte sich mehr um eine tiefe Freundschaft, eine tiefe Verbundenheit gehandelt.

Nun war aber Kakarott aufgetaucht. Dieser starke Krieger, der es gewagt hatte besser zu sein als sein Prinz. Vegeta war noch immer unschlüssig wohin ihn seine Gefühle für den jüngeren Saiyajin führen sollten. Er wusste was auf den Datenchips seines Vaters gespeichert war. Wusste dass es etwas gab, dass er mit Kakarott gemeinsam ergründen sollte und dass ihnen eine lange Reise bevorstand. Aber würde sich das, was sein Vater im letzten der Chips andeute wirklich erfüllen? Vegeta wollte es nicht glauben, denn er war bereit sein Schicksal selbst zu bestimmen und nicht wieder auf eine Prophezeiung hereinzufallen.

Letztendlich in einem neuerlichen Wirrwarr aus Empfindungen und Gedanken gefangen, betrat Vegeta sein Schlafzimmer. Den Apfel, welchen er noch immer in der Hand hielt, warf er mit einer flüssigen Bewegung aufs Bett. Zwei, drei Mal sprang der Apfel auf der Bettdecke auf, bevor er endgültig liegen blieb. Seine Hoheit hatte jedoch keinen Blick dafür. Längst war er mit wenigen Schritten ans andere Ende des spärlichen Raumes gelangt und hatte den Saiyajin-Meditationsapparat aktiviert.

Sofort lag der Raum im Dunkeln. Für wenige Sekunden befand sich Vegeta in völliger Finsternis. Dann kristallisierten sich allmählich helle Punkte aus der Dunkelheit heraus. Sie wurden größer und heller, tanzten um ihn herum und verwandelten sich in Planeten, Monde und Sterne. Einige von ihnen waren grün von saftiger Vegetation, andere waren vollständig im Wüstensand versunken und wiederum andere sahen der Erde ähnlich. Aber kein Planet, welche in rasender Geschwindigkeit an Vegeta vorbei schwirrten, glich diesem blutroten, der sich groß und mächtig im All erhob.

Vegeta-Sei.

Sicher, da er sich nicht von der Projektion verwirren ließ, näherte sich Vegeta seinem Bett, legte sich darauf und tastete nach seinem Apfel. Genüsslich biss er hinein, während er seine Heimat betrachtete. Doch ihm ging es nicht um die künstlich geschaffene Realität. Vegeta hatte den Meditationsregler eingeschalten. Ihn auf eine Stufe eingestellt, die ihm helfen sollte besser auf seine Erinnerungen zu zugreifen. Und kaum dass er den Apfel zu Ende gegessen und den Strunk auf dem Nachttisch entsorgt hatte, rauschten die ersten Erinnerungsfetzen durch seinen Geist. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich und auch wenn er nun den leuchtenden Planeten vor sich nicht mehr sah, konnte er dennoch Bilder in seinem Inneren erkennen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

_

Okay, das war mein neues Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet


	11. Vaterliebe

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Gerüchte

**Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Goku

**Inhalt:**

Ein Gerücht geht unter den Z-Freunden um. Da Son Goku dem Gerücht keinen Glauben schenken kann, setzt er alles daran, um es zu widerlegen. Und wird ihm das mysteriöse Kästchen, das Vegeta ihm überreicht einen Weg zeigen?

**Warnung:**

Shonen-Ai / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs); Lemon

**Disclaimer:**

Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unentgeltlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser:**

Die talentierte **2Illuminatis ^^**

**

* * *

**

**ooOOOoo**

**

* * *

**

**Gerüchte**

_Kapitel 11 – Vaterliebe_

Bäume und Blumen säumten einen Weg, der mit vielen weißen Kieseln bedeckt war. Tiere, den Vögeln der Erde ähnlich, gaben merkwürdig melodische Geräusche von sich und von irgendwo her konnte man das Rauschen eines Wasserfalls hören. Er ging den Weg entlang, denn er wusste, dort, wo der Kies aufhörte, würde jemand auf ihn warten. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass es so war, aber er hätte darauf schwören können, dass es so kommen musste. Deshalb lief er immer weiter, hielt nicht an, als ein niedliches, kleines Tierchen ihm in den Weg sprang und mit ihm spielen wollte. Ging auch dann noch weiter, als seine Füße langsam begannen zu schmerzen. Er musste dorthin, wo das Geräusch des Wassers immer stärker wurde und er hatte Glück. Die Bäume wurden lichter, machten Platz für mehr Blumen und Gräser. Genau in dem Moment, als er sicher war, seine Beine würden ihn nicht länger tragen können, öffnete sich eine Schneise und er stand auf einer großen Wiese.

Nun erst bemerkte er, dass die Zeit seit seinem Aufbruch rasant verstrichen war. Die drei Sonnen, welche zuvor hoch am Himmel gestanden hatten, waren nun im Begriff unterzugehen. Sie färbten den Horizont in Orange- und Rottönen, während auf der anderen Seite die Nacht schon gierig tastend mit blauer Farbe den Himmel verdunkelte. Ob man ihn vermissen würde? Er wusste es nicht, doch selbst wenn die Dienerschaft ihn suchte, es war ihre Schuld, dass er an diesen versteckten Ort geflüchtet war. Sie hätten sich um ihn kümmern sollen, doch stattdessen hatten sie ihn alle ignoriert, weil ihnen ihre Arbeit lieber gewesen war als er. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass er schmollte, aber es war ihm gleich. Er war der Prinz dieses Planeten! Sie sollten ihn glücklich machen, wenn sie schon nicht mit ihm spielen durften, weil er bereits zu alt war für kindische Spiele. Zumindest sagte ihm sein Vater dies stets.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Lachen. Es war tief und kehlig, doch obwohl es so ungewohnt war, konnte er die Stimme seines Vaters sofort erkennen. Neugierig folgte er den Geräuschen - der Schmerz in seinen kleinen Füßen war längst vergessen - bis er auf eine warme Quelle stieß. Eine ganze Weile stand er dort, halb versteckt hinter einem kleinen Felsen, denn er traute sich mit einem Mal nicht mehr, seinen Vater zu stören. Denn sein Vater, der König, war nicht alleine.

Bardock war bei ihm.

Vegeta wusste, dass sein Vater es nicht mochte, wenn er gestört wurde, sobald Bardock bei ihm war. Irgendetwas war zwischen den Männern, dass Vegeta noch nicht begreifen konnte, denn er war viel zu jung. Er war ja auch erst dreieinhalb Jahre alt. Wobei Vegeta fand, dass es ein gutes Alter war. Zwar war er nicht mehr so klein, dass er alle Spiele spielen durfte, die er wollte, aber er war auch noch nicht so groß, dass sein Vater ihn nicht mehr auf den Arm hob.

Doch nun stand der kleine Prinz da und wusste nicht, ob sein Vater mit ihm schimpfen würde, wenn er zu ihm und Bardock ging. Aber eigentlich war das doch der Grund, warum er überhaupt aus dem Sommerpalast abgehauen war. Er wollte seinen Vater sehen, damit dieser sich um in kümmerte und ihm sagte, wie lieb er ihn hatte. Vegeta brauchte seinen Vater und er fand, auch wenn dieser ein König war, musste der Sohn Vorrang haben. Mutig und vielleicht auch ein wenig trotzig, schob Vegeta sein Kinn nach vorne und trat hinter den Felsen hervor. Seine Schritte, seine Haltung waren pompös und stolz, genauso wie sein Vater es ihm immer vormachte. Doch dem König entging dieser Auftritt vollkommen, da er zu sehr auf Bardock konzentriert war. Eine Minute, eventuell auch zwei, blieb der junge Prinz da stehen, bis er wütend mit dem Fuß aufstampfe und laut: „PAPA!", schrie.

Erschrocken fuhren der König und Bardock auseinander, blickten verdutzt auf das Kind, das vor ihnen stand. Röte stieg ihnen in die Wangen, wussten sie doch nicht, was Vegeta alles gesehen hatte. Aber in diesem Moment war der Prinz fast blind von all den Tränen, die er stur unterdrücken wollte. Er wollte jetzt nicht weinen. Nein, eigentlich wollte er gar nicht weinen, weil sein Vater das nicht mochte und auch, weil er ein Prinz war. Prinzen weinten niemals!

„Vegeta, was machst du denn hier?", hörte er den König fragen, doch scheinbar erwartete seine Hoheit keine Antwort, denn mit einer fließenden Bewegung stieg er aus der heißen Quelle, überwand die wenigen Meter zu seinem Sohn und nahm diesen auf den Arm.

„Mein König, wir sollten uns vielleicht bedecken."

„Schämst du dich vor einem Kind?"

„Nein, aber wäre es nicht angebrachter..."

„Sei ruhig! So einen Unsinn möchte ich erst gar nicht hören. Vor meinem Sohn brauchst du dich nicht zu genieren. Du gehörst für uns zur Familie."

„Mein König", sagte Bardock und senkte voller Ehrerbietung seinen Kopf.

„Und nun zu dir mein Sohn, solltest du nicht im Palast auf meine Rückkehr warten?"

Vegeta schniefte. „Ich…", schluchzte er, „ich… niemand wollte mit mir spielen."

Nun war es an König Vegeta, tief zu seufzen. „Du sollst ja auch nicht mehr so viel spielen. Wenn du ein großer König werden möchtest, musst du nun anfangen zu trainieren, so wie es all die Könige vor dir getan haben. Das hab ich dir doch schon hunderte Male erklärt, mein Junge."

„Aber…", widersprach Vegeta, „aber die Pflanzenkrieger machen mir immer weh."

„Dann musst du eben stärker werden als sie!"

„Stärker werden?"

„Natürlich, du bist ein Saiyajin! Du bist der Stolz deines Volkes, und wenn du stets hart trainierst, wirst du zu einem der stärksten Krieger des Universums."

Vegetas Tränen waren versiegt. „Ich mag nicht einer der stärksten sein, ich möchte DER stärkste Krieger sein."

Der König brach in Lachen aus. Sein Körper bebte und sein breiter, muskulöser Brustkorb zitterte unter seinem Lachanfall und schüttelte Vegeta, der noch immer auf dem Arm seines Vaters saß, ordentlich durch.

„Dann trainiere, Junge, und schleich' dich nicht ständig aus dem Palast fort."

„Mein König, wenn ihr erlaubt… Mein Sohn ist zwar fast zwei Jahre jünger als euer Sohn, doch sie könnten gute Trainingspartner werden, falls ihr eure Erlaubnis gebt."

„Du hast einen Sohn?", fragte Vegeta in das Gespräch der Erwachsenen hinein.

„Ja, mein Prinz, den habe ich."

„Wie heißt er?"

„Sein Name ist Radditz."

„Radditz? Das klingt komisch."

Erneut hörte man den König rau auflachen. „Nun denn, dann ist es ja beschlossene Sache. Ab morgen wirst du Knirps mit Radditz deine Kämpferausbildung beginnen."

„Darf ich jetzt auch baden?", fragte Vegeta, doch der erwachsene Vegeta, erfuhr nicht mehr, ob er tatsächlich zu seinem Vater in die Quelle steigen durfte. Ein schrilles Klingeln zerriss die paradiesische Welt, in der er sich befand. Das Meditationsgerät hatte sich ausgeschaltet.

Vegeta lag einen Moment nur auf dem Bett, starrte an die Decke seines Zimmers und brauchte Zeit, bevor er den Eindruck dieser Erinnerung verarbeitet hatte. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr an diese Szene erinnert, vielleicht, weil er damals noch so klein gewesen war. Doch nun kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er oft mit seinem Vater und Bardock an den heißen Quellen gewesen war. Auch als Vegeta älter geworden war. Noch wenige Wochen vor der Zerstörung seiner Heimatwelt, damals mit 9 Jahren, war er nach einem harten Training mit seinem Vater, Bardock und Radditz an diesem Ort gewesen. Sie hatten gemeinsam entspannt und die köstliche Wärme des Wassers genossen, das ihnen die Muskeln lockerte und massierte.

Ein weiteres Klingeln ertönte, doch dieses Mal kam es nicht von dem Saiyajingerät. Die Türklingel läutete. „Kakarott!", fiel es Vegeta ein. Schnell schob er die Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit beiseite und ging gemütlich die Treppe hinunter, um dem Unterklassenkrieger die Tür zu öffnen.

**oooOOOooo**

„Vegeta sieht verdammt gut aus."

Son Goku kam nicht umhin, wie ihn dieser Gedanke verfolgte, seit er die Capsule Corp. betreten hatte. Er saß in dem frisch umgebauten, botanischen Garten auf einer Holzbank, welche mit vielen, flauschigen Kissen bestückt war. Im Garten hatte sich sehr viel geändert. Bulma hatte wieder einmal ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die Blumenbeete waren teilweise neu angelegt worden und ließen das Gewächshaus jetzt größer erscheinen. Doch der Teil, in dem Son Goku sich nun mit Vegeta befand, war versteckt. Hinter blühenden Büschen und einigen kleineren, exotischen Bäumen verborgen, hatte sich hier ein ganz privates Reich erschlossen. Niemand, der den Garten betrat, konnte diese Nische sehen. Selbst das Finden dieses Geheimplatzes war schwierig, denn obwohl der Garten auf den ersten Blick sehr aufgeräumt und ordentlich erschien, war er doch ähnlich einem kleinen Labyrinth angelegt, so dass niemand, der nicht von dem Versteck wusste, es finden konnte. Aber Son Goku dachte nicht über diese Raffinesse und das kreative Auge von Bulma nach. Er folgte mit seinen Blicken Vegeta.

Vegeta, der einen riesigen, heißen Stein bediente und das Dinosaurierfleisch grillte, welches Son Goku zum Abendessen mitgebracht hatte. Vegeta, der sich bückte, sich streckte, der seine Muskeln mit jeder Bewegung in einem sinnlichen Spiel bewegte, welches Son Goku ganz heiß werden ließ. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und im Mund lief ihm Wasser zusammen. Doch ausnahmsweise lag es nicht am Geruch des immer köstlicher riechenden Fleisches. Er hatte definitiv Appetit auf Vegeta. Zu gerne wäre er zu ihm hinübergegangen und hätte ihn in seine Arme gezogen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und Vegeta geküsst. Wäre mit seiner Zunge in die feuchte Mundhöhle geglitten und hätte Vegeta herausgefordert, diesen Kuss leidenschaftlich zu erwidern. Son Goku tat jedoch nichts dergleichen. Denn obwohl er von seinem Verlangen zu Vegeta schier erdrückt wurde, hatte er noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Die ersten Minuten hatte er Vegeta überhaupt nicht in die Augen sehen können. „Schuld" war ihm förmlich auf der Stirn gestanden, doch nachdem Vegeta ihn zwar erst etwas verwirrt, dann allerdings genauso normal behandelt hatte wie immer, hatte Goku seinen Kopf wieder erhoben. Er bereute es trotzdem, dass er mit Chichi geschlafen hatte. Wobei es ihm in dieser Nacht so richtig erschienen war. Er hatte gespürt, dass Chichi diese Nähe gebraucht hatte. Was nun allerdings passieren würde, konnte er nicht vorhersehen. Wenn es nach Goku gegangen wäre, dann wäre er heute lieber zu Hause geblieben, aber Vegeta hatte ihm keine Chance gelassen.

„Hier", sagte Vegeta und Son Goku wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass er so tief versunken gewesen war. Jetzt registrierte er Vegeta wieder, der mit einer riesigen Portion gegrilltem Fleisch vor ihm stand.

„Danke", murmelte Goku und errötete leicht.

Erneut ging Vegeta zurück zum großen Stein. „Magst du auch Gemüse?"

„Klar", lachte Goku auf. Als ob er zu Essen jemals „nein" sagen konnte.

Wenige Minuten später saßen beide Saiyajins kauend und grunzend da und schlangen Portion für Portion in sich hinein. Sie unterhielten sich kaum. Nur gelegentlich zwischen essen, trinken und atmen brachten sie vereinzelte Worte heraus. Obwohl sich das Verhältnis der beiden zueinander stark verändert hatte, wusste doch keiner von ihnen so recht, was er denn hätte erzählen sollen. Zwar überlegte Son Goku, ob er Vegeta nicht auf die Speicherchips ansprechen sollte, aber nach dem Essen würde er ohnehin den nächsten Chip zu sehen bekommen.

Erst jetzt wuchs die Neugier wieder in ihm empor, was dieser Chip denn verraten würde. In den letzten Tagen war das Geheimnis, das diese kleinen technischen Meisterwerke enthielt, verdrängt worden von einem immer größer werdenden Gefühlschaos. Nun aber juckte es Goku, mehr zu erfahren.

„Gucken wir den Chip wieder in deinem Zimmer?", fragte Goku und Vegeta blickte auf, kaute seinen Bissen zu Ende und schaute Goku an, als hätte dieser etwas Falsches gesagt.

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, die Speicherchips werden mein Schlafzimmer nicht verlassen."

„Entschuldige", murmelte Goku, der den bissigen Ton von Vegeta alles andere als amüsant fand.

„Aber… meinst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen zu streng bist? Bulma ist mit ihren Eltern nach Satan-City gefahren und Trunks übernachtet bei Gohan. Wer also sollte die Chips noch sehen können außer uns?"

„Darum geht es nicht, Idiot."

„Worum dann?"

Vegeta seufzte schwer. „Weil ich Prinzipien habe!"

„Prinzipien?", jetzt ratterte Son Gokus Gehirn. „Wie zum Beispiel, dass du nicht mit mir schläfst?"

Als Vegeta scharf die Luft einzog, wusste Goku, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Irgendwas ritt ihn jedoch und plötzlich konnte er sich nicht mehr stoppen.

„Wir sind doch schon so weit gekommen und dann hast du einen Rückzieher gemacht. Ist es doch wegen dieses Gerüchts? Oder hast du dich gegen eine Affäre entschieden?"

„Kakarott, hör auf!"

„Warum? Ich laufe dir seit Wochen hinterher wie ein räudiger Hund und jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, du lässt mich näher an dich heran, weist du mich zurück."

„Es reicht!", brüllte Vegeta und stand auf. „Keine Ahnung, was du dir für Pillen eingeworfen hast, aber dass du schlagartig mit dem Kram anfängst, ist lächerlich. Scheiße! Ich wollte einfach nur in Ruhe mit dir Essen und endlich diese verdammten Speicherchips ansehen und dann der Mist! Gut, du willst mit mir schlafen! Fein! Aber ich kann's nicht!"

„Warum nicht?", fragte Goku.

„Weil ich der Liebhaber deines Bruders war!"

**oooOOOooo**

„Warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?", fragte Son Goku, während er in seiner Hand ein Glas mit Scotch hielt. Gedankenverloren brachte er die Flüssigkeit zum Schwingen, während er auf Vegetas Antwort wartete.

„Hätte das was geändert?", kam die Gegenfrage.

„Nein… ich verstehe nur nicht ganz, was deine Beziehung zu Radditz mit mir zu tun hat. Mein Bruder ist schon seit ein paar Jahren tot. Hängst du noch an ihm?"

„So einfach ist das alles nicht, Kakarott. Und eigentlich will ich auch nicht darüber reden. Mir ist nur vorhin der Kragen geplatzt."

„Hast du dich deshalb von mir küssen lassen? Weil ich dich an ihn erinnere?" Son Goku visierte Vegeta an, blickte ihm tief in die Augen, doch egal, was er darin suchte, Vegetas Gesicht war zu einer starren Maske geworden, welche Son Goku in ihrer Undurchdringlichkeit schon lange nicht mehr an dem älteren Saiyajin gesehen hatte.

„Warum stellst du mir diese ganzen Fragen? Du hast kein Recht dazu, Antworten von mir zu fordern, sonst habe ich auch ein Recht darauf, Antworten von dir zu bekommen."

„Du kannst mich fragen, was du möchtest."

„Wirklich?", fragte Vegeta und der Hohn darin konnte selbst von Goku nicht überhört werden.

„Dann verrate mir, warum du mich heute in die Ecke treibst, weil ich nicht mit dir schlafe, wenn du gestern erst noch deine Ehefrau gevögelt hast?"

„Woher weißt du das?" Son Goku war absolut verblüfft. Wie hatte Vegeta das in Erfahrung gebracht. Ob Gohan ihn verpetzt hatte?

Ängstlich, aber fasziniert, musste Goku beobachten, wie Vegeta sein eigenes Glas Scotch auf dem Tisch abstellte, nachdem er es in einem Zug geleert hatte. Seine Gestalt bewegte sich mit der Grazie einer Raubkatze um den Tisch herum, direkt auf ihn zu. Und obwohl Son Goku wusste, dass, egal, was Vegeta nun von ihm wollte oder mit ihm machen würde, es nichts Gutes sein würde, war er augenblicklich gebannt. Vegeta ging direkt auf ihn zu, die Augen dunkel leuchtend. Er blieb erst stehen, als sein Körper nur wenige Zentimeter von Goku entfernt war. Son Goku konnte spüren, wie ihn diese Nähe widerwillig erregte und als Vegeta sich dann zu ihm vorbeugte, glaubte er einen Herzschlag lang, er wollte ihn küssen. Aber Vegeta küsste ihn nicht, stattdessen streichelte er mit seinen Lippen federleicht den Kiefer von Goku entlang. Verbarg für einen Moment seinen Kopf in Gokus Nacken, atmete dort sinnlich und tief ein und als Goku fühlte, wie er vor Erregung zitterte, glitt Vegeta ebenso tänzelnd mit seinen Lippen wieder zurück, nur um ihn dann kurz und hart zu küssen.

„Weil du noch nach ihr stinkst und schmeckst", sagte Vegeta kalt wie Eis, kaum, dass er den Kuss gelöst hatte.

Abrupt unterbrach Vegeta die intime Nähe zu Goku und ging zurück auf seinen Platz. „Ich habe gedusch…"

„Keine Chance, Kakarott. Dein Körper ist noch durchdrungen von ihr. Jede deiner Zellen schreit nach der Lust, die du gestern mit ihr geteilt hast. Ich bin ein Saiyajin und im Gegensatz zu dir kenne ich die Gaben, die unserer Spezies mitgegeben wurden. Wir mögen vielleicht nicht so gute Ohren wie Namekianer haben, aber unsere Nase ist um ein vielfaches ausgeprägter, wenn es um animalische Gerüche geht."

„Ich habe nie gerochen, dass du…"

„Weil du", unterbrach Vegeta ihn erneut, „nicht wissen konntest, was du riechst oder nach was du hättest schnuppern müssen."

Son Goku schluckte. Wesentlich schneller, als er erwartet hatte, war Vegeta ihm auf die Schliche gekommen. Ihm war ganz elendig zumute und doch wusste er nicht, was er nun machen sollte. Sich entschuldigen? Doch welche Entschuldigung konnte es dafür geben?

„Und jetzt? Was bedeutet das nun für uns?", seine Stimme klang fest, dennoch schwang die Unsicherheit in jedem seiner Worte mit.

„Das bedeutet, dass wir beide noch Dinge zu klären haben, bevor wir eine Affäre in Betracht ziehen können."

„Erklär' es mir genauer", hakte Goku nach, der eine Bestätigung seines Verdachtes wollte.

„Du wirst dich entscheiden müssen, ob deine Vernarrtheit in mich nur eine Phase ist, oder ob du tatsächlich für eine Affäre mit mir bereit bist. Und ich… ich werde sehen, ob ich mich von Radditz lösen kann."

„Das klingt vernünftig." Son Goku hatte das Gefühl, seine Kehle wurde zugeschnürt. Alles, was er in den letzten Wochen erarbeitet hatte, all seine Annäherungen an Vegeta waren gestoppt worden. Sie gingen zwar nicht zurück auf Anfang, doch er musste sein Recht, Vegeta zu umwerben, erneut verdienen. Und er musste überlegen, wie er die Sache mit Chichi bereinigte. Es war an der Zeit, Konsequenzen zu ziehen.

„Ich verrate dir etwas, Kakarott - Du hast zwei Wochen dafür und keinen Tag länger." Goku blickte auf. „Der Chip, den ich dir heute zeigen wollte, beinhaltet eine Aufgabe für uns beide, aber egal, ob du in zwei Wochen dafür bereit bist oder nicht, ich werde auf jeden Fall fliegen. Erwarte dann aber nicht, dass ich nochmals zurückkomme. Es könnte sein, dass dies mein letztes Abenteuer wird."

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

**

* * *

**

Was soll ich sagen, außer ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen? Ah… Klar. ***lach*** Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

**PS:** Das Folgekapitel ist schon in Bearbeitung. **^_~**


	12. Tick Tack

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Gerüchte

**Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Goku

**Inhalt: **

Ein Gerücht geht unter den Z-Freunden um. Da Son Goku dem Gerücht keinen Glauben schenken kann, setzt er alles daran, um es zu widerlegen. Und wird ihm das mysteriöse Kästchen, das Vegeta ihm überreicht einen Weg zeigen?

**Warnung:**

Shonen-Ai / Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs); Lemon

**Disclaimer:**

Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unentgeltlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser:** Die talentierte und super flotte **2Illuminatis ^.^**

**ooOOOoo**

Ein riesen Dankeschön geht an meine lieben Leser für ihre tollen Kommentare. Ich hab mich super über jedes einzelne Kommentar gefreut. **^_^**

Mit diesem Kapitel werde ich mich auch bemühen jedem von euch künftig individuell via Mail zu antworten. Hab es dieses Mal leider nicht geschafft. **T.T**

**ooOOOoo

* * *

**

**Gerüchte**

_Kapitel 12 – Tick Tack_

Es war bereits Nacht, doch Vegeta konnte nicht schlafen. Seit mehr als zwei Stunden lag er schon auf seinem Balkon und starrte von dort zum Nachthimmel empor. Die Sterne waren lediglich kleine, leuchtende Punkte. Kein Vergleich zu dem imposanten Schauspiel seines Holografisch-Meditativem-Saiyajin-Gerätes. Aber irgendwie hatte die Realität heute Abend einen größeren Reiz auf ihn, als die längst vergangen Bildnisse seiner Heimatwelt, die ihn noch am frühen Abend eingelullt hatten.

Vegeta war in keiner guten Stimmung seit Kakarott ihn verlassen hatte. Er ärgerte sich über den jüngeren Krieger, doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er einräumen, dass seine Wut längst einer Enttäuschung gewichen war. Kakarott hatte mit Chichi geschlafen, obwohl er schon längst seine Finger nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte und das wurmte Vegeta ungemein. Natürlich hatte er sich vor Kakarott nichts dergleichen anmerken lassen. Als Prinz und auch als Krieger war er es gewohnt, seine Gefühlsregungen nicht offen zur Schau zu tragen. Doch es war das erste Mal seit langem gewesen, dass es ihn solch eine Kraft gekostet hatte.

Eigentlich sollte es auch keine Rolle spielen, ob Kakarott mit seiner Frau schlief oder nicht, immerhin hatten sie noch keine Affäre. Gut, sie waren sich erschreckend nahe gekommen, hatten sich geküsst und vielleicht, gab Vegeta innerlich zu, wäre er auch weiter gegangen, wenn er nicht dieses Problem hätte. Irgendwie war aber auch dies kein Grund, so emotional zu reagieren. Zumal es für einen Saiyajin nicht ungewöhnlich war, mehr als einen Partner zur Befriedigung seiner Gelüste zu wählen, schließlich hatte man auch von seinem Vater erwartet, dass er als König einen Harem unterhielt. All das erklärte jedoch nicht, weshalb Vegeta solch einen merkwürdigen Stich in seinem Herzen spürte.

„Vater?" Trunks' Stimme kam zaghaft und leise aus Richtung Türrahmen. Und endlich, nach langen Stunden gelang es Vegeta, seinen Blick vom nächtlichen Himmelszelt zu lösen. Seine Augen suchten seinen Sohn, der tatsächlich im Türrahmen stand. Sorge stand in dem jungen Gesicht geschrieben.

„Warum bist du nicht bei Goten? Wolltest du nicht dort übernachten?"

„Doch, aber ich… Son Goku kam so früh nach Hause und… er meinte, dir ginge es nicht so gut."

„Deshalb bist du zurückgekommen?"

„Hm…" Trunks nickte, kaute kurz auf seiner Unterlippe und stellte dann die Frage, die ihm offenbar schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. „Habt ihr euch gestritten? Goku sah richtig schlecht aus."

„Nicht wirklich gestritten", antworte Vegeta, während er langsam aufstand. „Eher eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit."

„Wegen diesem Kusszeugs?"

Unwillkürlich lächelte Vegeta. Obwohl sein Sohn noch so jung war, war die Intelligenz seiner Mutter und die scharfe Beobachtungsgabe von ihm selbst schon sehr ausgeprägt in Trunks. Intellektuell würde der Knirps sie beide irgendwann noch einmal überholen. Automatisch, ohne sich seines Handelns bewusst zu sein, fand Vegetas Hand Trunks Kopf und wuschelte diesem die Haare ordentlich durch.

„Papa!", schrie Trunks entrüstet.

Sofort hörte Vegeta auf, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht noch eine Spur breiter.

„Und jetzt, Knirps? Bist du müde?"

„Nö."

„Wir wär's? Lust, mit deinem alten Vater einen mitternächtlichen Badeausflug zu machen?"

„Klar", grinste jetzt auch Trunks.

**oooOOOooo**

Die Uhr in der Küche tickte. Tick Tack, Tick Tack. Rhythmisch und ununterbrochen. Tick Tack, Tick Tack. Das Geräusch fraß sich durch die Wände, drang, obwohl ansonsten kaum hörbar, in jedes Zimmer. Erfüllte das kleine Häuschen mit dem stetigen Tick Tack, Tick Tack.

Obwohl es helllichter Tag war, lag Son Goku in seinem Bett. Das Kissen hatte er fest auf seinen Kopf gepresst, in der Hoffnung, das Ticken würde bald verstummen. Doch wie um ihn zu verhöhnen, schien es, als würde es immer lauter und lauter werden. Ja, als würde es schneller, drängender und… endgültiger werden.

Goku wusste, dass es sein Gewissen war, das ihn drangsalierte und ihn permanent daran erinnerte, dass ihm die Zeit davon rann. Obwohl er bereits wusste, wie seine Wahl ausfallen würde, wusste er doch nicht, wie er sie umsetzen sollte. Auch, wenn er einer der stärksten Krieger im Universum war, vielleicht sogar der Stärkste, so hatte er doch Angst vor dieser Wahl.

Chichi war in den letzten Tagen so glücklich gewesen. Ihre Augen hatten gestrahlt, ihr Gesicht geleuchtet. Die Schuld, in ihr solche Hoffnungen geweckt zu haben, hatte Son Goku die Kehle zugeschnürt, sobald er sie sah. Er wollte sich vor ihrem Anblick verstecken, wollte jagen oder trainieren gehen, wollte Kuririn besuchen oder sich in Gottes Palast verstecken, doch er tat es nicht. Es war seine Selbstbestrafung, in Chichis Nähe zu bleiben. Ihre neu erblühte Glückseligkeit zu ertragen und ihr ein besserer Ehemann zu sein als jemals zuvor, war seine Strafe für die Dummheit, welche er begangen hatte.

Dass er nun, am helllichten Tag, in seinem Bett lag und sich seinen Kopf zermarterte über die Art, wie er den Schlussstrich zog, lag lediglich daran, dass Chichi mit Son Goten ihren Vater, den Rinderteufel, besuchte. Faul im Bett liegend, konnte Goku besser denken - zumindest dachte er das, bis dieses schier unerträgliche Ticken der Küchenuhr ihn halb wahnsinnig gemacht hatte.

Szene für Szene hatte Goku sich bereits vorgestellt und egal, wie er die Sache drehte und wendete, es endete immer damit, dass Chichi schwer verletzt wurde. Er hatte endlich eingesehen, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, die ganze Angelegenheit in Ordnung zu bringen, ohne dass sie ihn hassen würde. Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass er wusste, dass er ihren Hass verdient hatte.

„Pa?" Gohans Stimme drang plötzlich laut und klar durch die Stille.

Goku stöhnte auf. Seinen ältesten Sohn konnte er im Augenblick nicht gebrauchen. Gohan mit seinem scharfen Verstand würde ihn nur wieder in Bedrängnis bringen, sollte er ihm die Informationen über Vegeta hinaus pressen. Das Gohan dies konnte, daran zweifelte Goku keine Sekunde lang.

„Papa", hörte er Gohan erneut rufen – dieses Mal schon deutlich näher und ehe Goku sich's versah, stand sein Sohn schon im Türrahmen.

„Du bist noch im Bett?"

Abermals seufzend nahm Goku das Kissen von seinem Kopf. Das Ticken der Küchenuhr war verstummt, nun, da sein Sohn anwesend war.

„Was willst du?"

„Kann es sein, dass du mit Piccolo geredet hast?"

Sämtliche Alarmglocken schlugen in Goku an. Der Tonfall, den Gohan eben noch benutzt hatte, gefiel ihm gar nicht und auch die Tatsache, dass er tatsächlich mit dem Namekianer gesprochen hatte, brachten ihn dazu, vorsichtig zu werden.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Weil Piccolo plötzlich nicht mehr mit mir trainieren möchte! Hast du ihm gesagt, dass er mich auf Abstand halten soll, wegen meiner Gefühle?"

„Was? Nein! So was würde ich nie…"

„Warum will er mich dann nicht mehr sehen? Ich darf nicht mal mehr bei ihm übernachten! Das ich gestern gerade noch so bei Dende bleiben durfte, war schon das höchste seiner Gefühle."

„Gohan, beruhig dich", beschwichtigte Goku den Teenanger, der sich in Rage geredet hatte. „Warum sollte ich so etwas machen? Du weißt, ich würde mich nie in deine Beziehung einmischen!"

„Aber was hat Piccolo dann?" Die Stimmung hatte sich schlagartig verändert. Son Gohan war nicht länger wütend, sondern die Traurigkeit, welche schon von Anfang an in ihm gebrodelt hatte, war nun hervorgetreten. Obwohl bereits 16 Jahre alt, traten Tränen in Gohans Augenwinkel, die er unwillig mit seinem Handrücken fort wischte, nur um sich Sekunden später in die in die Arme seines Vaters zu werfen.

Verblüfft wusste Goku zuerst nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, dann jedoch umschlossen seine Arme Gohan. Hielten ihn einfach fest und spendeten bedingungslos Trost. Irgendwann später wurde das Beben von Gohans Schultern schwächer und die geräuschvollen Tränen verstummten allmählich. Den Kopf hebend, blickte Gohan seinen Vater an. „Sorry", ein zaghaftes und verschämtes Murmeln.

„Schon in Ordnung. Geht's dir jetzt besser?"

„Ja", ein Nicken.

„Gut."

„Aber warum macht Piccolo es mir so schwer? Warum will er mich nicht mehr sehen?"

„Hast du ihn gefragt?"

„Ich… Nein."

„Dann solltest du ihn nochmals besuchen und ihn fragen."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, aber was… wenn er mir sagt, dass er sich vor mir ekelt? Wenn er mich nicht ebenfalls liebt?"

„Dann weißt du wenigstens, woran du mit bei ihm bist."

„So wie du mit Vegeta?"

Goku erstarrte. Seine Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich offenbar. Ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass Gohan irgendwann auf Vegeta zu sprechen kam. Und noch immer hatte Goku keinen Bedarf, mit seinem Sohn über dieses Thema zu reden. Wie sollte er seinem Sohn auch erklären, was er nicht erklären konnte?

„Was ist?", fragte Gohan nach, „Stimmt was nicht zwischen dir und ihm?" Der Scharfsinn!

„Ich… Nein, eigentlich ist alles…", er seufzte, „Ich weiß es nicht und überhaupt, wann zum Teufel bist du aufmerksam geworden?"

„Als ich mich verliebt habe, Dad. Ich sehe jetzt mehr, weil ich weiß, auf was ich achten muss. Also, was ist jetzt mir dir und unserem Prinzen?"

„Vegeta wird in einer Woche auf eine Reise gehen. Im Weltall und… Er möchte, dass ich mitkomme, denn diese Reise würde uns beide angehen."

„Wo ist das Problem?"

„Wenn ich mit ihm gehe, ist diese Entscheidung nicht auf das Abenteuer gemünzt, sondern auch auf unsere Beziehung."

„Was meinst du?"

„Komme ich mit, entscheide ich mich für ihn und gegen eure Mutter."

Die verwirrte Miene auf Gohans Gesicht verwandelte sich in Begreifen. Seine Augen wurden weit und sein Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt.

„Heißt das, du wirst Mama verlassen?"

„Ich möchte sie nicht verletzen. Aber ich kann meine Gefühle für Vegeta auch nicht einfach abstellen."

„Liebst du ihn?"

Eine kurze Pause und dann ein verlegendes Lächeln. „Ja, ich glaube, das tue ich."

Stille. Absolute Stille lag zwischen Vater und Sohn, die sich gegenseitig musterten und in beiden Augenpaaren war etwas zärtlich definiertes. So wie Son Goku Gohan Verständnis für Piccolo entgegen brachte, so fand er es umgekehrt auch bei Gohan. In diesem Moment herrschte zwischen Vater und Sohn eine grenzenlose Verbundenheit.

Ein Geräusch zerriss abrupt das mentale Zwischenspiel und beide erschraken. Son Goku blickte zur Geräuschquelle und sein Herz macht einen unliebsamen Hopser. Chichi stand in der Tür. Das Gesicht kreidebleich, den Mund geschockt geöffnet. Ihre Augen schienen zu zucken, doch als Goku genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, dass sich in Chichis Augen Tränen sammelten.

„Chichi", sagte Goku sanft, da er nicht wusste, was seine Frau alles mitbekommen hatte. Doch Chichi reagierte nicht. Sie stand da, am ganzen Körper zitternd.

„Mama?", probierte es Gohan und ging ein paar Schritte auf seine Mutter zu. Chichi zuckte zurück. Starrte noch immer Son Goku an und dann endlich schien sie sich so weit zu fassen, dass sie zumindest wieder sprechen konnte.

„Ist es wahr? Liebst du ihn?"

Der Augenblick, vor dem Goku sich so gefürchtet hatte, war gekommen. Es gab kein Zurück mehr und wie bei seinen großen Kämpfen, machte er sich auch jetzt mental bereit. Er musste sich seinem Schicksal stellen.

**Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

**

Über Kommis würde ich mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet **^.^**


End file.
